extraños días de lluvia intermitente
by elhereje
Summary: un relato de la sociedad y de su paso por ella de alguien diferente


\- EXTRAÑOS DIAS DE LLUVIA INTERMITENTE -

Una noche mas no puedo dormir , una jodida noche más cansado de dar vueltas en la jodida cama me incorporo , apoyo la espalda en el cabezal, y contemplo las formas que en la oscuridad me rodean .Mis ojos se van acostumbrando a la poca luz y empiezan a identificar esas formas ,enfrente tengo la silla y el armario que enseguida detectan que estoy despierto. Aunque el armario es más tosco y bruto, la silla es más hija de puta .En el armario guardo la ropa y cuelgo mi alma al acostarme ,hay días que el armario no protesta ,pero hay otros que si y me dice que saque esa piltrafa de su interior que le contamino ,no ,el armario no es muy diplomático y expresa su parecer sin miramientos ,yo lo prefiero así .Sin embargo la silla, la silla es diferente ,cínica ,interesada y traicionera, es la primera que se da cuenta si no estoy dormido y la primera en lanzar improperios sobre mi que provocan las carcajadas del armario. Aparte de la silla y el armario a la izquierda de la cama está la mesilla de noche, ella y la cama son las más cercanas a mi(no hablo de proximidad),lo único que no soporto son sus supuestas bromas . La cama a veces juega a hundirse por el centro y me engulle hacia su interior, cuando estoy a punto de asfixiarme recupera su forma con un tirón fuerte y seco que me eleva un palmo sobre ella ,las veces que esto sucede quedo exhausto mirando al techo intentando recuperar el aliento ,antes me levantaba en cuanto las fuerzas me lo permitían y miraba hacia la cama con espanto ,ahora no ,ahora me quedo sobre ella sin decir una palabra como si nada hubiera pasado ,quiero hacerla ver que no me importa, y la verdad es que cada vez me importa menos .Por último esta la mesilla de noche que abre y cierra sus cajones según su parecer, alguna vez me ha pillado los dedos y yo grito como un poseso todo tipo de insultos ,le explico como puedo que no tiene ni puta gracia ,pero ella me dice que no pretende tenerla ,que es su naturaleza ,solo es una mesilla de noche y sus cajones están para abrirse y cerrarse. También había en la habitación un espejo pero un certero golpe lo partió en varios pedazos y perdió su utilidad, una cicatriz en mi frente atestigua lo sucedido ,no aguantaba las discusiones con el tipo que se reflejaba frente a mí, cansado de sus reproches y sus burlas puse punto y final una tarde en la que fue demasiado lejos ,no soy alguien con quien se deba ir demasiado lejos .En la pared ha quedado la alcayata que lo sujetaba ,solitaria parece una isla en medio del océano esperando un naufragio, es testigo de todo lo que aquí sucede .En la oscuridad de la noche no distingo la alcayata ,pero sé de su presencia ,es evidente que la alcayata no habla, pero desde hace unas noches empieza a emitir un agudo zumbido que noche a noche se va haciendo cada vez más molesto .Más que un zumbido a mí me parece un quejido ,un implorante quejido al cual empiezo a encontrarle significado ,necesita que algo cuelgue de ella ,si lo pienso tiene su lógica .Por la noche cuando empieza el zumbido los muebles crujen y me gritan ¡Haz que calle ,haz que calle! Yo los observo y noto como su madera se retuerce , pero no hago nada al respecto .El zumbido sigue pero no he tomado todavía la decisión de que hacer con ella. No hay mucho que pensar o la quito o cuelgo algo en la alcayata, porque el zumbido cada vez me molesta más y ver a los muebles crujir me está dejando de compensar .El insomnio y yo estamos cerca de tomar una decisión , creo que colgaré algo de ella y la daré utilidad ,es lo que necesita ,y al igual que los muebles lo manifiesta a su manera. Los muebles necesitan ser utilizados ,es algo que sé hace tiempo ,si llevo varios días sin sentarme en la silla empieza a darme toques de atención .Primero su madera se agrieta poco a poco y su barniz se empieza a abrir, si todavía no me he sentado en ella se ofrece en principio de forma sutil ,sisea y me dice si no me apetece sentarme un rato en su cómodo asiento y apoyarme en su firme respaldo ,si pasa un tiempo y no lo hago pierde la paciencia y moviéndose de un lado a otro inicia un traqueteo y me escupe desde sus astillas !Eh , basura que te crees que soy un adorno deja caer tu asqueroso culo en mí que para eso estoy aquí! , me acerco con pausa, y si está como debe estar una silla me dejo caer lentamente en su asiento ,mientras la oigo decir suaves palabras sobre lo a gusto que voy a estar sentado .Con el armario tengo menos problemas porque al menos dos veces al día ,mañana y noche, lo utilizo para vestirme y desvestirme ,aun así hay momentos que abre sus puertas para hacerse notar ,si no estoy muy cansado cojo algo de su interior y al rato lo vuelvo a introducir aunque no necesite hacerlo para que se quede tranquilo ,si el traqueteo de la silla cuando no la uso es molesto ,el del armario es insufrible .No es un armario muy grande ,pero es de madera maciza con lo cual el estruendo es suficiente para escandalizar a todo el vecindario .Por eso cuando noto que va a empezar su particular protesta corro despavorido para darle uso y que cause el menor ruido posible, lo extraño es que todavía no se ha quejado ningún vecino y espero que no lo hagan ,lo que pasa con los muebles de mi habitación no es fácil de explicar ni fácil de entender por todo el mundo .Pasa el tiempo y todo se va calmando en mi habitación ,la alcayata consciente de que ya ha manifestado su existencia baja el nivel de su zumbido hasta hacerse imperceptible ,las sombras negras que representan los muebles permanecen estáticas y silenciosas como si nada hubiera pasado ,el señor insomnio mira para otro lado y yo poco a poco me voy deslizando del cabecero a la almohada presa de mis pensamientos y de la decisión que voy a tomar .Mejor mañana ,mañana decidiré que hacer, mañana la perspectiva será diferente, tengo que esperar a mañana ,si mañana decidiré mañana….

Antes de que suene el despertador ya estoy despierto, normalmente no necesito su desagradable sonido para despertarme , solo si durante la noche las cosas se han complicado llega a sonar pero esto solo sucede un par de veces por semana .Desayunado, vestido y preparado para lo que el día me quiera reservar, salgo a la calle y me recibe un día nublado con amenaza de lluvia ,ayer la chica del tiempo con una estúpida sonrisa anunciaba lluvia intermitente, curiosa definición ,ahora llueve-ahora no llueve-ahora llueve… será soplapollas ,si anunciara para el día siguiente la muerte de toda la humanidad lo haría con la misma estúpida sonrisa y los mismos estúpidos aspavientos Me abrocho la cremallera hasta el cuello y me lanzo con paso firme hasta el metro que me llevara al trabajo ,debo ser de las pocas personas a las que les encanta tomar este medio de transporte ,bajo las escaleras que me introducen en este mundo de tripas subterráneo por el cual nos desplazamos y somos escupidos al llegar a nuestro destino ,se abren ante mi varios pasillos que ofrecen su recorrido a miles de personas para que dependiendo de su destino tomen el tren que sea preciso y a través del intestino bajo suelo que hemos creado lleguen a su estación. Cuerpos errantes se cruzan conmigo en todas las direcciones , sus rostros inexpresivos no dicen nada, solo se diferencian de un cadáver en que están en movimiento. Espero en el andén junto a cientos de personas que llegue el tren ,por suerte no tarda mucho ,se abren las compuertas y la gente sale como un vómito provocado por indigestión del vagón y a ambos lados esperamos los demás para entrar, cuando ya no queda más vómito somos ahora nosotros los que nos lanzamos al interior del vagón para coger un buen sitio en el que nos molestemos lo menos posible ,aunque esto no siempre es así .Una vez que me hago fuerte en mi plaza observo el lote de carne que me acompaña en mi viaje, siempre me fijo en dos cosas ,quien tiene aspecto de ser más infeliz y a quien nokearia con más dificultad en un combate de boxeo, de lo primero no puedo explicar porque, supongo que será una manía ,de lo segundo si ,de muy joven fui boxeador amateur ,era bastante bueno incluso decían que en el momento que diera el salto a profesional me colocaría entre los grandes pero a mi me faltaban ganas para trabajar en el gimnasio y espíritu de competición .No obstante una vez a la semana voy a cruzar unas manos ,el dueño del gimnasio y antiguo entrenador siempre que me ve boxear me dice "que pena cuando se tienen cualidades en una cabeza equivocada" ,yo no me arrepiento ,las cosas son como son ,tomé la decisión que en ese momento me pedía el cuerpo y punto ,hacer conjeturas de que habría pasado si mi decisión hubiera sido otra no vale de nada .Después de unas cuantas paradas llego a mi destino, ahora formo parte del vómito y salgo del vagón ,enfilo la salida que me llevara a mi destino, atrás queda ese mundo subterráneo de tripas con vagones de tren ,vómito saliente y lotes de carne envagonada, me recibe de nuevo ese día gris y con lluvia intermitente, ahora llueve-ahora no llueve-ahora llueve…De nuevo en la calle ,otra vez con paso firme y cremallera hasta el cuello me dirijo al ministerio de educación y cultura que es donde trabajo .Un alto cargo de la federación de boxeo me consiguió allí el glorioso puesto se ujier ,desde entonces soy el glorioso ujier del ministerio de educación y cultura .Llego tarde como siempre, ficho y voy a las taquillas a cambiarme, me encuentro un compañero terminando de ponerse el uniforme ,me dice:

-Vamos , las lechuzas y los búhos ya han descargado su mierda sobre las mesas.(las lechuzas y los búhos son el personal administrativo que continuamente nos dejan paquetes de documentos para repartir en diferentes destinos, ir a reprografía etc.)

-Que les den por culo-respondo – hoy no tengo ni putas ganas de hacer nada (como todos los días).

El compañero esboza una sonrisa y rápidamente se va ,yo termino de cambiarme pausadamente y voy a ver que montón de mierda me reserva el día .Tal como me habían dicho ya tengo encargos sobre la mesa ,se acerca un imbécil con un fajo de papeles y muy mala cara.

-Llegas tarde , he pasado por aquí hace cinco minutos y no estabas, esto hay que repartirlo inmediatamente.

Le miro de arriba abajo ,redondo y apestoso como una gran bola de mierda y coronado con una cabeza de mosca ,le observo sin decir nada ,el se queda quieto y pálido frente a mí esperando una respuesta y no la obtiene ,como no hago ademán de coger los papeles los deposita suavemente sobre la mesa, da media vuelta despacio y vuelve a su sitio mirando hacia atrás de vez en cuando ,yo mantengo la mirada fija en el, que más que sentarse en su silla intenta hundirse para que no le vea ,parece estar diciendo eso de tierra trágame ,pero la tierra no se puede tragar una bola de mierda tan grande ,aparece una compañera me saluda y me pregunta que tengo.

-Esto para repartir, me lo ha dejado esa bola de mierda y es urgente.

Mira hacia bola de mierda y mira los papeles- Yo tengo que ir a esa sección si quieres me los llevo.

-Ok ,tienes algo para fuera me apetece que me de el aire y sentir la lluvia intermitente.

-¿Lluvia intermitente? De que hablas.

-Ya sabes ahora llueve-ahora no llueve- ahora llueve….

-Si tu lo dices , bueno tengo un paquete para la concejalía de educación

-Bien , eso me vale ,por cierto, tu no sabrás de algún sitio donde comprar un cuadro o algo así.

-Un cuadro- me mira con cara extraña.

-Si joder un cuadro, una cosa que se pinta , se enmarca y se pone en la pared.

-Ya, sé lo que es un cuadro, pero que tipo de cuadro buscas, no sé , algo en especial.

-Pues no lo he pensado pero… que no sea el típico cuadro que te encuentras en las paredes de la habitación de un hotel , es para mi habitación ,lo veré todos los días al levantarme y me gustaría una cosa que me diga algo, que tuviera algo que ver conmigo.

Un compañero que ha oído la conversación suelta – Un coño, un coño gigante, es lo que más me gustaría a mi ver al despertarme, acepta mi consejo tío, un coño.

-No le hagas caso, ya sabes que este es un enfermo , desayunaría coño ,merendaría coño, y cenaría coño si pudiera, hay que ver lo que hace la necesidad.

\- La idea no es mala pero busco otra cosa , además me desvelaría más de lo que estoy.

-Una amiga mía suele comprar muebles y artículos de decoración en general por las tiendas de antigüedades del rastro ,si tienes tiempo y paciencia date una vuelta por la tiendas de la zona ,seguro que encuentras algo que te parezca original ,allí no venden los típicos cuadros de cualquier centro comercial o tienda de muebles al uso.

-Joder que buena idea ,no se me había ocurrido ,el caso es que alguna vez paseando por allí las he visto ,esta tarde sin falta me acerco, a ver si tengo suerte y encuentro algo que me seduzca.

Mientras se produce la conversación , bola de mierda lanza miradas nerviosas desde su mesa procurando no ser visto pero yo si me doy cuenta.

-Será mejor que repartas eso, si no bola de mierda va a estallar de lo nervioso que se está poniendo y la mierda nos alcanzará a todos.

-¡Que asco ! me voy ,luego nos vemos.

Recojo el paquete que tengo que entregar fuera ,paso por delante de bola de mierda, me detengo, es el puto chivato lameculos que existe en todos los trabajos, me acerco y me planto frente a el que sigue a sus cosas(o eso intenta) sin saber que hacer si mirarme o si no ,la estampa es patética y para rematarla tiene en una esquina de la mesa el periódico "la razón" ,extiendo el brazo cojo el diario y le digo:

-Eh ,bola de mierda, me estoy cagando y necesito este papel del water.

Me alejo mientras me observa sin decir una palabra alucinado de lo que le reservaba la mañana supongo que no es manera de comenzar el día pero que se joda es un esquirol de mierda .Y así, entre repartos ,fotocopias , indicaciones, ratos sentado ,ratos de pie, aburrimiento y desesperación en general termina mi jornada de trabajo, un día más del glorioso ujier del ministerio de educación y cultura. Ya en casa engullo la comida que hice ayer para varios días ,una rica lasaña de carne que se estremece cada vez que con cuchillo y tenedor resto un pedazo de ella y entra en mi boca sin tregua. Se establece entre la comida y yo el diálogo diario sobre si terminaré todo lo que hay en el plato, a veces la comida quiere ser terminada y a veces no ,esta vez es que no ,estoy lleno y otro bocado me jodería la tarde. Recojo la cocina y me derramo por el sofá de tal manera que parece que mi cuerpo no tiene huesos ,mientras pienso si voy a ir por el cuadro o lo que sea esta tarde algo se me va clavando poco a poco en la espalda ,me muevo y mi mano derecha palpa a ver que es ,!es mi móvil! Desde ayer no sabía nada de el, ni tampoco me importaba la verdad, me avergüenza toda esa fauna de gili pollas que perderían un brazo antes que el teléfono , es más yo les ayudaría en lo del brazo .Parpadea en señal de que he tenido llamadas, lo compruebo y son dos escucho la primera.

-"Le recordamos que hoy a las 17,15 tiene cita en nuestro centro médico con el urólogo, si no puede acudir a su cita le rogamos que….."

Joder se me había olvidado por completo, tengo revisión con el puto urólogo, desde el año pasado que tuve una temporada que no meaba bien por un problema de próstata tengo que pasar revisión todos los años ,mierda entonces creo que descarto lo del cuadro .Oigo la siguiente llamada.

-¿Oye? Joder otra vez el contestador ,bueno mira soy yo ,no sé que coño te crees llevo una semana sin saber de ti , ¿Estás muerto? Bueno , sea lo que sea ya no me importa , ya no aguanto más , se acabó , no quiero saber nada más de ti , no me llames ni nada , te diría eso de "Lo siento no eres tu soy yo "pero en este caso no vale porque sí , eres tu , no sabes tratar a las personas , eres un cabronazo y ….

Se corta, el contestador es para cosas más breves, parece que me acaban de dejar, no me extraña ,lo raro es que no lo haya hecho antes .Conocí a Emma en un tienda de tatuajes una tarde que fui a hacerme uno mas ,me encanta profanar la piel de mi cuerpo con tinta ,solo lo hago donde menos se ve .La gente se tatúa los brazos o partes del cuerpo que se ven ,yo lo contrario mis tatuajes ocupan lo que puede tapar una camiseta o unos pantalones, esto le pareció curioso(ella es la tatuadora) y en un instante estábamos follando .De pronto pensando en lo que me acaba de decir entro en pánico ¡joder tiene varios de mis discos! En especial dos de Gene Vicent que me costaran un riñón encontrarlos. Bueno hay que tranquilizarse, oigo risas en mi habitación , los muebles están disfrutando con mi agobio .Cabeza fría y mente despejada respiro despacio y ya está ,la llamo por teléfono y le digo que cuando puedo pasar por mis discos, al fin y al cabo la que me ha dejado es ella a mi, soy yo el que tiene que estar cabreado ,bien voy a ello.

-¿ Emma? Si mira soy yo.

-¿Qué coño quieres? Te he dejado bien claro que no me llamaras , que pasa no interpretas el significado de las palabras o es que te importa una mierda lo que los demás te dicen.

\- No mira está todo claro no hay problema , lo he entendido todo ,puesto que ya no nos vamos a ver había pensado en pasar por la tienda y que me devolvieras los discos ,te acuerdas que te dejé u…

-¿Tus discos? Me hablas de tus discos.

\- Si, mis discos los que te dejé.

-Cabronazo te he dejado y ti solo se te ocurre llamarme para tus discos.

\- Vamos Emma entiéndeme como ya…

-Sabes, tu no estás bien tío, hay algo en ti que no funciona, eso o eres el mayor cabronazo que he conocido ,sabes como hacer daño a las personas en lo más profundo.

-Pero de que coño me hablas , solo quiero mis discos, creo que es lógico ,si ya no nos vamos a ver…

-Mira voy a coger tus discos y los voy a patear hasta hacerlos pedazos, luego me cagaré encima de ellos y lo guardaré en una bolsa todo para darte con ella en la cara si tienes los huevos de venir algún día a buscarlos ¿Lo captas? Adiós.

-Emma, Emma , Emmaaaaa .

Joder ,joderrrrr ,maldita pirada .Me parece que me he quedado sin discos ,a ver como coño encuentro yo mis discos de Gene Vicent, y la pasta que me van a sacar…Bah ,que se vaya a la mierda, los encontraré ,que se los meta por el culo .Esta misma tarde iré por ellos, después de la consulta del urólogo y el cuadro a la mierda, quito la alcayata y ya está .Miro el reloj y compruebo que aún me queda tiempo para ir al médico ,me levanto ,salgo a la pequeña terraza ,donde en mi pequeño mueble guardo las cosas que no caben en mi pequeña casa , saco la caja de herramientas y tras buscar un poco encuentro unos alicates, voy hacia mi habitación pensando – quito la alcayata tapo el agujero y a tomar por culo – estoy frente a la alcayata ,la agarro con el alicate y la giro media vuelta hacia la izquierda para ir desenroscándola poco a poco pero…. La alcayata deshace el giro que he dado y vuelve a su posición inicial ,me quedo mirando y pienso que debe haberse enganchado con el taco de plástico en el que va enroscada ,vuelvo a hacerlo pero esta vez mi giro es más largo , se vuelve a deshacer lo girado y vuelve a su posición ,intento dar varias vueltas pero siempre vuelve al principio, procuro no parar de dar vueltas cambiando el alicate de mano cada vez me cuesta más y se establece un pulso entre ella y yo para ver si vuelve a su posición inicial, no aguanto más ,el alicate sale volando y yo me aparto para que no me alcance, estoy totalmente alucinado con la situación, miro a la alcayata , no sé que es lo que está pasando ,busco el alicate y pienso en pegar un fuerte tirón de forma que salga el taco si hace falta, apoyo el pie contra el rodapié para hacer la mayor fuerza que pueda, la agarro con el alicate y empiezo a tirar hacia mi ,cada vez imprimo más fuerza a la acción en vista de que no sale ,no sé que es pero algo empieza a crujir , yo sigo haciendo fuerza pero sé que algo no va bien, de pronto la pared como si fuera de goma empieza a estirase hacia mi desde el punto donde estoy tirando ,cede y se alarga cada vez un poco más ,los muebles empiezan a traquetear y la pared cuanto más tiro de mi lado hace que ceda del lado contrario ,la habitación se va haciendo más pequeña, es como si tirando de ella fuera a dar la vuelta a toda la habitación como un calcetín ,mis músculos están en toda la tensión que pueden estar ,aprieto fuertemente el alicate y tiro hacia mi ,pero las fuerzas me van abandonando y poco más voy a poder aguantar, según voy tirando noto la habitación más pequeña , los muebles ya se tocan entre sí y me empiezan a alcanzar , pero casi sin darme cuenta se me escapa la alcayata y como un resorte todo es mandado violentamente a su posición de tal manera que parece el efecto de una goma elástica al romperse, yo caigo hacia atrás y recibo un fuerte golpe en la espalda con la madera de la cama , me quedo unos segundos en el suelo y me llevo la mano a la zona donde me he golpeado . Miro a mi alrededor todo está tranquilo y en su sitio , miro las paredes y la distancia entre ellas es la que debe ser ,me levanto dolorido por el golpe y me acerco a la alcayata ,toco la pared y tiene la dureza y consistencia de siempre ,estoy sudando e intento comprender lo que ha pasado , no lo logro , pero una cosa parece estar muy clara , la alcayata se queda.

Sentado en la consulta del urólogo intento decidir que hacer esta tarde al salir de aquí, la disyuntiva es : Buscar los discos o comprar un cuadro , las dos cosas no creo que pueda hacerlas ,muy bién se me tendría que dar la búsqueda. Creo que me decido por el cuadro, es más urgente sobre todo después de lo que ha sucedido en la habitación , si el cuadro ,además los discos los tiene Emma y no creo que haga lo que dijo , era producto de un calentón, dejaré pasar unos días y lo intentaré de nuevo. Se abre la puerta de la consulta sale una enfermera y dice mi nombre , lo capto a la segunda lo que provoca miradas de desaprobación por el ganado que hay en la sala de espera ,entro en la consulta y me espera el doctor sentado frente a mi con una amplia sonrisa en la cara y yo cometo el error que todos cometemos cuando vamos al urólogo , le miro las manos , todos miramos el grosor del dedo que va a entrar en nuestro culo . Después de las preguntas de rigor llega el ceremonioso momento en el cual el doctor pronuncia la esperada frase – descúbrase de cintura para abajo y colóquese aquí – La enfermera corre la cortina y el doctor se posiciona detrás mio mientras se ajusta el guante , me pide que me relaje y sin más dilación se lanza al ataque , con poca delicadeza se abre paso hacia mi próstata y después de unos segundos de tortura saca el dedo de la misma manera que lo metió – Incorpórese y gírese – Me incorporo , me giro y el doctor me palpa los testículos ,de nuevo hace las preguntas de rigor y pronuncia eso todavía más esperado vístase y siéntese. Salgo con el culo dolorido por el maldito dedo del maldito urólogo, me siento como puedo y el ,con el aire de superioridad que le da el haber tenido su dedo en mi culo ,me comenta que todo está bién , me da una serie de pautas y le pide a la enfermera que me de cita para la revisión del año que viene . La enfermera busca una fecha , y yo con la mala ostia por su poca delicadeza y sus aires de superioridad digo:

-¿Puedo hacerle una pregunta personal sobre su trabajo?- Me mira sorprendido, garraspea , espera unos segundos y me contesta.

-Perdone pero no suelo intimar con mis pacientes.

-¿Intimar? Has tenido el dedo en mi culo , joder eso yo creo que es algo más que intimar o no. - La enfermera blanca como su bata nos mira a los dos alternativamente el doctor no dice nada y yo sigo – Veras me pregunto una cosa, y es en que momento decides que vas a ser urólogo ,quiero decir tu sabes lo que te espera , meter el dedo en los culos , palpar penes ,testículos etc.. eso no es agradable, y si te pone ese tipo de cosas seguro que te toca cada elemento que se te quitan las ganas, entonces dime que fue , el no sacar puntuación suficiente para otra especialidad , eras el tonto de la promoción o que coño pasó.

Permanece tieso en su asiento, no dice nada , sus nerviosas manos intentan ordenar los informes que hay sobre su mesa mientras me mira con cara de no entender nada, la enfermera rompe el silencio dándome la cita para el año que viene, cojo el volante y miro la fecha.

-Sabes que señor urólogo, todo está bien según dices así que el año que viene no vuelvo , búscate otro agujero para tu dedo. Me levanto tiro el papel de la cita y salgo de la consulta.

Poco a poco mi culo y yo nos vamos reponiendo de lo sucedido, camino dirección del metro para ir a comprar el cuadro , bajo las escaleras de la estación y pienso ¡vaya analogía! El doctor metiendo su dedo en mi culo y yo entrando por este agujero de culo en las entrañas de la tierra que llamamos estación de metro. Encuentro asiento en el tren, a esta hora no viaja mucha gente , observo a mi alrededor y solo veo trozos de carne con ojos de diferente tamaño y volumen pero con la misma expresión vacía , nadie que destile vida por su mirada. Echo la cabeza hacia atrás ,la apoyo en el cristal y disfruto de la vibración y el desagradable ruido del tren en el interior de un túnel .La tripa subterránea me lleva a mi parada , La Latina , y soy vomitado al exterior . En la plaza de la latina tomo la calle Maldonadas, giro hacia plaza de Cascorro y de ahí a la Ribera de Curtidores que es por donde se encuentran las tiendas que me aconsejaron , una vez en la zona empiezo a ver las primeras de ellas , me decido a entrar en una y ojeo lo que tiene , en su mayoría son muebles pequeños ,sillas , estanterías , algo de decoración pero cuadros veo pocos , la dueña de la tienda me observa sin disimulo, se acerca y me pregunta.

-¿Quiere algo?

-Si – le digo- estaba buscando un cuadro más o menos de este tamaño – le indico con mis manos el tamaño – para una habitación.

\- Cuadros no tenemos muchos , lo que ve usted expuesto y algunos más en esa zona de abajo.

Me dirijo donde me ha indicado ,tanto su voz como su tono son desagradables , me largaría ahora mismo pero ya que estoy echaré un vistazo . Entre lo poco que veo no encuentro nada especial , tampoco sé muy bien lo que busco pero presiento que en cuanto lo vea lo sabré ,es más será el quien reclame mi atención. La señora no deja de mirarme y yo cada vez me siento más incómodo ,aparece en escena un señor que viene con dos bolsas de compra, cuchichean algo y él se dirige hacia mi , noto como se acerca pero no le miro.

-Buenas tardes , me dicen que busca usted un cuadro ,necesita que le ayude.

Es curioso como las mismas palabras pero con diferente tono causan una sensación totalmente distinta, lo suyo ha sido más afable e invita a serlo también.

-Bueno como le dije a la señora estaba buscando un cuadro pero no tengo una idea muy clara de que tipo ,pero sí el tamaño ,aunque la verdad no he visto nada que se parezca a lo que busco.

-Ya , es que nosotros en cuanto a cuadros tenemos poco género, nosotros somos más bien de muebles auxiliares, y decoración en general –Mientras habla me doy cuenta de que es clavado a santa Claus , joder si le pusiera un traje rojo con su gorro y todo diría que estoy ante el mismísimo papa Noel , en navidad se lo rifaran seguro – Si quiere puedo acompañarle a la tienda de un compañero que trabaja más ese género y seguro que puede ayudarle.

-Eh, si de acuerdo , aunque no quisiera molestarle.

-No , no es ninguna molestia – gira la cabeza y la dice a la señora que ahora vuelve – por aquí acompáñeme.

-Adiós ,buenas tardes –le digo a la señora pero no obtengo respuesta .Andamos calle abajo con paso lento ,el señor santa Claus es mayor y tiene una leve cojera.

-Y bien joven, donde dice que va ese cuadro que busca , una estancia grande como un salón , un dormitorio , un ….

-Un dormitorio , vamos para mi habitación.

-Encima del cabecero de la cama tal vez.

-No, más o menos enfrente de la cama quería algo que me gustara ver nada más levantarme.

-Ah, buena idea, yo no soy partidario de poner nada encima del cabecero de la cama ¿Y si por cualquier motivo se descuelga? Un golpe así podría hasta matar a una persona, es mejor enfrente de la cama , así incluso lo puede contemplar tumbado – No para de hablar mientras caminamos – Hay quien coloca una televisión enfrente de la cama , tampoco me gusta eso, el dormitorio no es para ver la televisión es para descansar , o para cansarse un poquito en buena compañía eh –mientras dice esto último me da un codazo – Por cierto es una sorpresa o un regalo para su mujer, ya sabe que en estas cosas las señoras tienen mucho que decir .

-No, es para mi disfrute personal , vivo solo.

-Entiendo ,eso de vivir solo está bien verdad , uno entra y sale cuando quiere , no hay que darle explicaciones a nadie, hace uno la que le apetece, pero bueno, eso está bien para un temporada, no es bueno estar mucho tiempo solo , sobre todo si se es una persona con cierta sensibilidad, a veces estando solo suceden una serie de cosas y se tiene una percepción de las mismas que no es igual si se está acompañado, la soledad puede llevarnos a la confusión y a la errónea interpretación del estado de las cosas , no todo el mundo puede llevar bien este hecho, y la confusión que esto genera puede llevarnos a elegir camino equivocado, un camino sin retorno si no interpretamos las señales de lo que nos rodea de forma correcta. Ah mire ya hemos llegado –intento digerir todo lo que ha dicho santa Claus cuando me suelta – Sabe, tiene usted razón me parezco mucho a santa Claus , todo el mundo me lo dice , me hubiera gustado parecerme a Errol Flyn pero en fin , supongo que eso no se elige.

Sin tiempo a reaccionar hace las presentaciones con el dueño del establecimiento al que acabamos de entrar y le explica el motivo por el que estoy aquí.

-En fín , joven le dejo en buenas manos, seguro que aquí encontrara lo que busca, ha sido un placer.

-Muchas gracias por todo.

-Nada, y no deje de visitarnos si desea algún mueble auxiliar o pequeña estantería.

Se gira y se va andando como un despertador con una leve cojera. El personaje que ahora tengo frente a mi es también un señor mayor, pero al contrario de mi amigo santa Claus es muy poca cosa ,lleva un traje y una corbata antiguos pero correctos ,tiene aspecto gitano y unos pequeños ojos negros que me miran de una manera que dan la sensación de ver más allá de lo que mi imagen representa.

-Bien me llamo Juan López Heredia ,estoy aquí para servirle, me dicen que busca usted un cuadro, está usted en su casa - Al tiempo que dice esto extiende su pequeña mano con un gran anillo que lleva un gran brillante rojo hacia mi, se la estrecho y la noto fría como la de un muerto – Hagamos una cosa , no piense en encontrar el cuadro que está buscando , pasee por la tienda , relájese , déjese llevar por lo que le transmitan las cosas que le rodean , y al final su instinto le dirá si ha encontrado lo que está buscando , tómese su tiempo , no se precipite , y si desea algo yo estoy aquí para atenderle, ¿Le parece bien?

-Si, de acuerdo lo único que no se por donde empezar, veo tantas cosas.

-No , no interprete así la tienda , aquí no hay por donde empezar ni por dónde terminar, póngase a mirar dónde usted se sienta cómodo y déjese llevar.

La tienda se abre ante mi a izquierda y derecha , también hay una escalera al lado del mostrador con gran variedad de artículos a lo largo de ella que lleva a un sótano , lo primero que me llama la atención cuando me deja solo es el olor ,es una mezcla de madera vieja y perfume de abuela que envuelve todo lo que me rodea , los artículos están colocados sin seguir ningún orden ni ninguna intención concreta , da la impresión que los han ido colocando dónde queda hueco según les han ido llegando , el polvo les ha ido ganando alguna que otra batalla pero aún así todo está más o menos presentable , me hago cargo que limpiar esto debe ser una ardua tarea ,opto por comenzar hacia la izquierda y vislumbro que al final la tienda gira hacia la derecha , no dispone de la luz que ayudaría a ver perfectamente los artículos expuestos , pero a cambio produce una atmósfera especial que invita a entrar cada vez mas allá e ir descubriendo lo que la tienda ofrece. Centenares de objetos de todo tipo y para todo uso me envuelven , mis ojos van en todas las direcciones pero es imposible fijarse en todo ,distingo toda clase de figuras y de todos los tamaños , unas de menos de cinco centímetros y otras de más de medio metro , jarrones de mil y un estilos, bandejas ceniceros, relojes , espejos con todo tipo de detalles, elementos a los que no les encuentro el significado ni la utilidad, todo ello acompañado y sostenido por todo tipo de muebles pequeños y estanterías que también están a la venta y por supuesto cuadros , cantidad ingente de cuadros que colocados en todos los sitios posibles provocan en mi cierta angustia y desasosiego, al ser incapaz de fijarme en todos , también los cuadros son de todos los tamaños, con enmarcaciones de todo tipo, en algunos el marco es tan imponente que desmerece a la propia pintura, representan todo tipo de motivos , retratos , paisajes de campo mar o montaña , pueblos , ciudades, bodegones etc , y todo tipo de estilos ,sigo avanzando embriagado por lo que me rodea y de pronto tropiezo y casi caigo con un pequeño escalón , me restablezco del susto y a mi derecha leo un cartel que dice " cuidado con el escalón" , no debo ser la primera persona que absorta con lo que está viendo tropieza con el ,a partir de aquí la tienda está a un nivel distinto pero el techo sigue igual lo que hace que se note cierto agobio al disminuir el tamaño de la estancia , aún así el género sigue pareciendo infinito e inabarcable, en el lugar donde la tienda dobla a la derecha veo hileras de láminas sin enmarcar y marcos que se ofrecen a acompañar a las láminas allí presentes, voy ojeando las primeras que alcanzo, algunas me llaman la atención más que otras e incluso cuando veo alguna que me gusta la cotejo con el marco apropiado ,después de un rato con las láminas mis cervicales empiezan a resentirse con lo cual decido seguir, llama mi atención una decena de teléfonos antiguos y no aguanto la tentación de acercarme ,tocarlos y utilizar la ruleta para marcar , miro algunos precios porque en mi cabeza empieza a anidar la idea de llevarme uno, el que me gusta cuesta setenta euros ,joder eso me destrozaría el presupuesto no quería gastar más de noventa euros en el cuadro , continuo pero mi mirada le dice al teléfono "te vienes conmigo", bien pero yo he venido aquí por un cuadro , veo tantos que pienso que no voy a dar con el que busco y de pronto la pequeña mano del hombrecillo se posa sobre mi hombro, no le he oído acercarse.

-¿Qué tal va caballero? Va perfilando su búsqueda .

-La verdad es que estoy algo confuso , veo tantas cosas que no se si voy a ser capaz de decidirme , además uno de esos teléfonos acaba de llamar mi atención y si me lo llevo me temo que mi presupuesto para el cuadro saltará en mil pedazos.

-Ja ,ja no se preocupe usted por eso todo se puede negociar ,hablando dicen que se entiende la gente y yo estoy abierto a ofertas. Mire he preparado café y si quiere puede hacer un alto en su búsqueda mientras toma uno conmigo , charlaremos un rato sobre lo que ha visto y lo que busca.

En este ambiente y después del rato que llevo buscando pienso que es una excelente idea

-De acuerdo , me vendrá bien una parada y así ordenaré un poco ideas ,aunque ya he visto alguna cosa que me puede interesar.

-Muy bien , sígame nos sentaremos aquí –Su pequeña figura me precede y me guía a una mesita que hay cerca de la puerta, tiene un andar majestuoso , pareciera el mayordomo del palacio real aunque su cuerpo indica que va perdiendo su batalla contra el tiempo. Sirve dos tazas de café y yo añado un par de cucharadas de azúcar, sentado contemplo la tienda mientras acerco la taza a mi boca – Si que tiene usted aquí material , limpiar esto y mantenerlo en orden debe de darle mucho trabajo.

-¡Uff! Ni se lo imagina usted , aunque lo cierto es que tengo ayuda , dos de mis hijas y algunos de mis nietos cuando pueden me echan una mano , esto es un negocio familiar y todos en la medida de lo posible arriman el hombro, a mi solo y con mis años me sería imposible sacar esto adelante, tenga en cuenta que ya no es solo estar en la tienda y mantener lo que ve , hay que buscar género lo cual lleva mucho tiempo , encontrarlo a buen precio, tratar con los proveedores , la contabilidad y muchas otras cosas que no se ven pero que el que tiene un negocio conoce, como le digo por suerte la ayuda de la familia hace que sea más llevadero, lo que pasa es que a mí cada vez me cuesta más, el paso de los años es implacable – se hace un pequeño silencio

-¿No ha pensado usted en jubilarse? No se ofenda pero parece mucho trabajo para un hombre de su edad.

-No , no me ofendo , cierto es que tengo más edad de la que se debiera tener para mantener un negocio como este , pero mire si la salud me lo permite creo que moriré en esta tienda, es mi vida, si dejase de venir a diario en poco tiempo me enterraban, me apagaría como un mechero sin gas , la tienda y lo que la rodea es mi combustible.

-Comprendo lo que me dice, si el día a día merece la pena hay que hacer lo posible para llegar hasta donde el cuerpo diga basta , aunque si no es así no soy partidario de alargar la vida más allá de lo necesario.

-Vaya , contundente sentencia dice usted , lo que pasa es que no tengo claro que en todos los momentos sepamos cuanto es más allá de lo necesario, pero claro cada persona es una película que tiene escrito un guión diferente – De pronto se abre la puerta y entra una señora – Discúlpeme.

-Doña Luisa como está usted , viene por su encargo .

-Buenas tardes señor Heredia , si , lo tiene preparado.

-Si mire ,aquí mismo y además con plástico acolchado para evitar los golpes. No pesa mucho, dentro de la bolsa le será más fácil llevarlo , no se preocupe no se romperá.

Mientras se produce esa interrelación vendedor-cliente yo dando sorbos al café sigo repasando los cuadros que he visto , estoy extremadamente relajado , parece que en lugar del café me he fumado algo, el caso es que hace tiempo no me encontraba así.

-Buenas tardes doña Luisa , y si por cualquier motivo una vez en casa no le satisface no dude en volver , sabe que no hay ningún problema.

-Muchas gracias señor Heredia , así lo haré ,pero no se preocupe , tengo la certeza de que quedará perfecto. Adiós , hasta otra ocasión.

-Cuando quiera, aquí estamos , que pase un buen día .

La señora sale de la tienda satisfecha como debe salir un cliente después de una compra, el señor Heredia que por lo visto y oído es así como se le conoce viene hacia mi , se sienta , y toma la taza entre sus pequeñas manos.

-Es una clienta que viene por aquí a menudo , le gustan las cosas con cierta exclusividad , a veces es difícil de satisfacer pero para eso estamos aquí verdad.

-Si , me imagino que en ocasiones los clientes nos ponemos insoportables , espero no ser uno de esos clientes que se lo ponen difícil , sigo sin tener definido lo que quiero.

-No ,no , no se preocupe , usted mire sin ningún compromiso, y si no encuentra nada vuelve otro día o no vuelve si no quiere y tan amigos , lo que no permito es que nadie se lleve algo que no quiera, eso no es profesional y yo no quedaría nada satisfecho de esa venta, en este trabajo hay que ser honrado si quieres durar mucho con el establecimiento abierto , el dinero que viene rápido igual se va , y lo más importante que es que me gusta mi trabajo y dentro de él está que la gente salga satisfecha , dedicarme a algo que me gusta tanto es una suerte y lo hago con placer.

-Tiene usted razón, dedicarse a algo que a uno le gusta es una suerte y hoy en día no está al alcance de mucha gente ,con tener un trabajo ya es uno afortunado.

-¿No tiene usted esa suerte? Si me permite la pregunta- Mientras dice esto pone su mano en mi brazo.

-No, pero vamos tampoco me importa mucho, no tengo ninguna vocación ni nada por el estilo que me cause frustración el no haberme dedicado a ello, hace años practicaba boxeo , fui semiprofesional pero cuando iba a dar el salto a profesional lo dejé por una serie de circunstancias que no vienen al caso.

-Y que yo no le voy a preguntar no se preocupe, lo cierto es que tiene usted muy buena planta, se mantiene en forma por lo que se aprecia.

-Si una o dos veces a la semana voy por el gimnasio a matar el gusanillo como se suele decir , me sirve para mantenerme en forma y descargar tensión acumulada.

-Eso está muy bien , el deporte causa beneficio al cuerpo y a la mente aunque el boxeo es un poco peligroso, pero tiene usted un trabajo o algo parecido que le sirva de sustento.

-Si, soy conserje en el ministerio de educación y cultura, no es nada interesante pero me sirve de sustento como usted dice.

-Ah , cosa buena , hoy en día un trabajo en la administración da seguridad y si el horario le permite practicar sus aficiones estupendo. El ministerio de educación y cultura está en la calle Alcalá verdad.

-Si, en la calle Alcalá a la altura del número treinta y cuatro.

-La calle Alcalá que recuerdos, soy un enamorado de las calles de Madrid pero la calle Alcalá es parte de mi vida, para la gente de mi edad es un lugar especial , son tantas las cosas que ha visto pasar esa calle que no se entendería la historia de Madrid sin ella, hubo una época que era la calle de Madrid , todo el mundo paseaba por ella y si te querías dejar ver tenías que estar allí, por supuesto no existía ese endiablado tráfico, invitaba a pasear y a entrar en sus cafés aunque no todo el mundo se lo podía permitir pero mirabas por sus cristales con disimulo y veías entra y salir a la gente con esos vestidos y esos trajes . Yo hacía el trayecto de Lavapiés a Sol y de allí bajaba andando a la puerta de Alcalá ,una vez allí hacíamos una parada , charlábamos un poco y vuelta a Sol , la vista que ofrece la plaza de Cibeles y la calle Alcalá con su leve elevación hacia Sol es impresionante, para mi la más bonita de Madrid.

-Estoy totalmente de acuerdo, yo muchos días si el tiempo lo permite me bajo en le estación de Atocha y subo andando hasta Cibeles y desde allí doblo a la izquierda dirección Sol y contemplo como usted dice la vista que se nos ofrece, como de abre la panorámica de la calle , los majestuosos edificios a un lado y a otro compitiendo entre ellos en belleza e importancia, a veces me siento un rato en una iglesia que hay en mitad de la calle.

-No será en la iglesia de San José por casualidad.

-No sé si será ese el nombre , está en la mitad de la calle ,antes del lugar donde la calle se abre a la derecha y da inicio a la Gran vía y de frente sigue siendo Alcalá.

-Si , si, la iglesia de San José, bueno pues como colofón a lo que le he contado sobre mi relación con Alcalá le diré que en esa misma iglesia mi difunta esposa y yo nos casamos hace sesenta y dos años que le parece.

-Vaya pues si que es estrecha su relación con la calle ha vivido de todo allí ,aunque imagino que no todo habrá sido bueno.

-Imagina bien ha habido de todo pero ya sabe con el tiempo uno solo habla de las cosas buenas , de las desgracias procura uno no hablar mucho de ellas , a veces abrir cierta estancias del alma duele demasiado, aunque como le digo el tiempo lo hace más llevadero la herida siempre duele cuando te acuerdas de ella.

-Perdone no quería traerle malos recuerdos (me doy cuenta que he dicho algo que no debo, me pasa demasiado a menudo).

-No , la vida es así , no se entienden las cosas buenas sin las malas , además las desgracias también nos enseñan cosas sobre todo a aprovechar mejor los buenos momentos y en esa calle y en esa iglesia han sido más las alegrías que las tristezas. Así que usted se suele sentar en las escaleras de la iglesia , pues mi mujer y yo lo solíamos hacer también, sobre todo de novios , jamás imaginé que nos casaríamos en ella, era para otro tipo de bodas pero el dueño del negocio donde yo trabajaba entonces conocía al párroco y lo pudo arreglar , fuimos la envidia de nuestros conocidos y familiares, y fíjese tantos años después me dice usted que también utiliza sus escaleras como asiento.

-Pues si , no sé que tiene ese lugar pero sentado allí en medio del bullicio de tráfico y gente encuentro una tranquilidad difícil de explicar, sobre todo lo hago los días que más necesito relajarme del castigo diario de la gente y sus estupideces ,me siento allí metido en mis pensamientos y es como si se detuviera el mundo.

-Bueno si eso sucediera es un buen lugar para contemplarlo, a veces , cuando paseábamos por allí , al llegar a la iglesia tenía la sensación de que las escaleras nos reclamaban para que nos sentáramos en ellas, es una sensación rara, como si necesitaran ser utilizadas y así nos lo hicieran notar, es una majadería pero a lo largo de mi vida he tenido esa sensación con otros objetos inanimados , como si emitieran señales que indicaran que necesitan de nosotros, no me haga mucho caso , ya le digo majaderías de viejo.

-Créame conozco perfectamente esa sensación yo.. – Me corta estrepitosamente como si no quisiera oír lo que le voy a decir.

-¡Pero bueno , el cuadro! Nos hemos olvidado que usted ha venido aquí por un cuadro y acabo de recordar que conocí a un pintor que había hecho varios trabajos sobre calles de Madrid , son pinturas antiguas según dicen de una calidad media pero a mí me parecen buenas , entre esas obras hay varias de la calle Alcalá y en concreto creo recordar que en dos de ellas sale la iglesia de San José, tal vez quiera verlas por si en ellas encuentra algo parecido a lo que está buscando.

-Puede ser una buena idea , pero como ya le he dicho antes mi presupuesto es ajustado y no sé si podré permitirme ese tipo de cuadros antiguos ,

-Ah , no se preocupe de eso ahora , lo importante es que le transmitan lo que está buscando el precio es lo de menos pero tranquilo no es elevado, como le he dicho los expertos dicen que son de una calidad media, sígame.

Echa la llave de la tienda y coloca un cartel que dice " por favor llamen al timbre " con una flecha donde indica el lugar donde está dicho timbre , bajamos las escaleras que están a la derecha del mostrador y que nos llevan a la planta del sótano, el lo hace ágilmente para la edad que tiene , avanzamos hasta el fondo de la sala ,hay una puerta que parece que da al almacén, saca un manojo de llaves , a la primera acierta y abre , no es un lugar muy grande ,huele a cerrado y hay polvo , pero todo está bien colocado, empieza a buscar en un hilera de cuadros apoyados unos en otros, hasta que parece que ya ha encontrado lo que busca y comienza a sacar varios cuadros me acerco para echarle una mano

-Por favor vaya colocando en esa pared los que le voy a ir dando y ahora los subimos arriba .

Saca un total de cinco de diferente tamaño aunque todos grandes , tienen algo de polvo encima , pero en general están bien conservados, una vez apilados me los coloco encima y volvemos a la planta de arriba, allí el señor Heredia por medio de una bayeta que parece mágica les saca lustre, no me deja que le ayude , sus expertas manos se manejan bien y enseguida están en perfecto estado de revista.

-Bien comencemos por este – Los coloca en una especie de atril y acerca una luz que posiciona de manera que no deslumbre ,en esto también se le nota experto – Como le dije las obras de este pintor se centran en las calles de Madrid , son de principios del siglo veinte realizó los trabajos siendo muy joven, no obtuvo el reconocimiento que esperaba y prácticamente no volvió a pintar más , los compré mucho antes de su muerte, con el tiempo vendí alguno y el resto fueron a parar al almacén . He cogido cinco que reflejan diferentes vistas y lugares de la calle Alcalá y en concreto en dos sale la iglesia de San José . Colóquese aquí , esta es una vista de la puerta de Alcalá, aquí no se ve la calle, la obra está centrada en la majestuosa puerta , es una vista central de la puerta y más que en los detalles se centra en el volumen y la vista que nos ofrece al descubrirla en el centro de la plaza. Bién , vaya quedándose con la impresión que le causa cada cuadro , de acuerdo, -con un movimiento de cabeza asiento – pasemos al siguiente , como ve esto es Cibeles vista desde la puerta de Alcalá, se ve gran parte de la inmensa plaza y la continuación que hace la calle hacia Sol, este cuadro si refleja parte de esa vista panorámica de la que hemos hablado antes, hoy sería impensable esa tranquilidad de la calle durante el día – Lo contemplo unos segundos y otro movimiento de mi cabeza la indica que pasemos al siguiente- Ah mire aquí está la iglesia de San José , esta imagen debe ser cercana a los años veinte , como verá a la derecha se abre el comienzo de la Gran Vía y al izquierda el edificio metrópolis invita a seguir por Alcalá hacia Sol .Contemplo el cuadro intensamente , algo me dice que puede ser lo que busco , sé que estoy cerca de ello , solo necesito encontrar la señal que me lo indique – Quédese con los detalles que más le han llamado la atención de este cuadro y la impresión que le ha causado , voy a enseñarle el otro cuadro donde también sale la iglesia de San José –Hace el cambio mientras yo intento mantener el cuadro anterior en mi cabeza – Como ve el paisaje ha cambiado , la imagen es de finales del siglo diecinueve y está más centrado en la iglesia . Todavía no se habían acometido las obras de la Gran Vía y donde está lo que ahora es su inicio era una placita con un tenderete en medio para el agua, las calles a la derecha eran otras pero con las obras dejaron de existir ,se habrá fijado que la iglesia tiene delante un murete con su enrejado y un edificio anexo que creo que era la casa del cura, todo esto desapareció con las obras y la nueva reconfiguración que supuso Gran Vía, obsérvelo bien y le enseñaré el siguiente que…

-No siga ,es este – miro el cuadro absorbido por su imagen ,sabía que en cuanto tuviera a la vista lo que mi instinto busca las señales se producirían y vaya si lo han hecho , en solo unos segundos lo he comprendido, la alcayata ya tiene cuadro para cumplir su función.

-De verdad , no quiere ver el último , a lo mejor llama su atención y ya que lo tengo aquí.

-No , es suficiente estoy seguro que es lo que busco.

-Lo sé , ha sido el instinto verdad , ya le dije que se dejara llevar por él , disfrutará de una bonita pintura en su habitación , seguro que su compañía le aportará lo que necesite sea lo que sea .

-Seguro, supongo que tiene usted razón ha sido el instinto, pero enseguida he sabido que me lo llevaría a casa , cuando quiera evadirme pensaré que estoy sentado en sus escaleras .

-Ah buena idea , será como estar en ellas sin estar allí , a veces las personas nos desplazamos a sitios donde nuestro cuerpo no llega, eso está bien , lo importante es saber volver luego al lugar en el que estábamos.

-Lo tendré en cuenta y si me pierdo le diré a mi cuerpo que pase a buscarme , total el trabajo le pilla cerca.

-Ja, ja ,ja me encanta ese sentido del humor, es buena forma de tomarse la vida ,el único detalle es que coincidan su cuerpo y usted en tiempo y espacio.

No contesto porque aunque le oigo no le escucho , estoy ya pensando en colgar el cuadro en cuanto llegue a casa , mientras el sigue contando cosas a las que apenas atiendo.

-Se cuentan mochas cosas de esta iglesia , se dice que Simón Bolívar contrajo matrimonio en ella ,cosa que no es cierta se debe a una confusión con otra iglesia con el mismo nombre que estaba por la calle Libertad , también se dice y esto si es cierto que aquí fue la primera misa que dio , después de haber sido ordenado sacerdote el dramaturgo Lope de Vega cuando había un antiguo convento, además hay una leyenda que acompaña a la iglesia – Mientras habla prepara el cuadro con cuidado para llevármelo, le pone el típico plástico para evitar golpes y lo envuelve en papel con motivos de decoración , de pronto me acuerdo del teléfono antiguo que me gustó.

-¡El teléfono ¡ El teléfono que vi mientras ojeaba la tienda me lo voy a llevar también , un capricho más no me hará más pobre de lo que soy.

-Está usted en su casa , vaya y elija el que más le guste mientras yo termino de preparar el cuadro.

Vuelvo con el teléfono , una vez en mis manos me gusta todavía más. Me doy cuenta de que pesa un poco y tendré que tener cuidado para no darle un golpe de camino a casa .

-Aquí lo tiene este es el que he elegido .

-Estupendo , buena elección , se lo preparo enseguida .

-¿Qué me decía de una leyenda?

\- Si , la llaman la leyenda de la mujer muerta , ya sabe que siempre se ha comentado que esta zona de Madrid es sitio de múltiples sucesos inexplicables ,pues bien se cuenta que cerca de aquí se celebraba una fiesta a la que asistía un joven ingles llamado john ,después de estar toda la velada aburrido cuando estaba a punto de irse , a eso de las ocho se fijó en una bella joven que al igual que él se encontraba sola y aburrida , quedó prendado de ella al instante y no pudo resistir la tentación de conocerla , enseguida entablaron amena conversación y casi sin darse cuenta ambos se enamoraron, ya tarde ella debía irse y rogó al joven que la acompañara, cuando llegaban a su destino que era la iglesia de San José ella estaba nerviosa , fría y con la mirada perdida , el joven asustado le preguntó que le sucedía , ella le contestó que lo sentía pero que tenía que irse , antes el le imploró que le dejara volver a verla cogiéndola de las manos y ella mirándole a los ojos fijamente le dijo , no puede ser mañana se celebrará aquí mi funeral y corriendo se metió en la iglesia , el se quedó confuso y desesperado , no entendía lo que acababa de suceder . Al día siguiente John volvió a la iglesia , pensaba que ella sería familia de alguien de la iglesia y por eso se hospedaba allí , al llegar vio que se celebraba un funeral , había muchas jóvenes llorando y se acercó a una de ellas y le preguntó que había sucedido, esta le contó que su prima había fallecido , poco a poco se fue acercando al altar donde se encontraba el ataud y al llegar comprobó que era la joven con quien había estado en la fiesta la noche anterior .Se sintió desfallecer y tuvo que ser sujetado y sacado de la iglesia para que le diera el aire , una vez fuera y más recuperado la joven a la que le había preguntado se acercó a el y le preguntó de que conocía a su prima , le dijo que la había conocido ayer a última hora en una fiesta y que después a las diez la acompañó hasta aquí ,la joven pálida le dijo que eso era imposible, extrañado le preguntó porque , lo que le contestó le dejó horrorizado , porque mi prima falleció a las ocho de la tarde .Nadie volvió a ver a el joven ingles pero se comenta que enloqueció, decía que había estado en contacto con la muerte y al poco tiempo la muerte le alcanzó a él también y así es como se forjó la leyenda de la mujer muerta.

-Vaya con la leyenda, había oído que por ciertas zonas de Madrid se contaban historias de fenómenos extraños , yo no creo en ese tipo de cosas , además reune todos los tópicos que este tipo de historias suelen tener .

-Si eso creo yo también ,leyendas de mujeres que aparecen y desaparecen hay demasiadas , pues bien , aquí tiene su compra , se lo he preparado para que vaya todo lo más protegido posible , no obstante tenga usted cuidado con los golpes.

-Ok tendré cuidado – Pago la cantidad que acordamos , he de reconocer que me ha hecho una buena rebaja en el precio ,le doy las gracias por todo , cojo la compra y nos despedimos y cuando voy a salir le oigo decir.

-Por cierto tenía usted razón el señor Nicolás ,quien le acercó a mi tienda se parece mucho a santa Claus, a él le gustaría parecerse a Errol Flynn pero en fin cada uno es como le toca ser ,buenas tardes , espero verle pronto.

Me despido de nuevo y salgo de la tienda pensando en la extraña circunstancia que me ha sucedido, acaso pienso en voz alta o estos tíos son muy raros, bueno mejor no darle vueltas al asunto bastantes cosas raras me rodean ya ,el caso es que tengo el cuadro y lo voy a colgar en cuanto llegue a casa , y encima llevo un bonito teléfono antiguo.

Estoy frente a la alcayata , contemplo el espacio que tengo y el tamaño del cuadro, creo que la medida es la correcta quizás el cuadro es un poco más grande que el espejo que colgaba antes pero pienso que aguantará ,joder si aguantará esa alcayata aguantaría el peso de todo el edificio, procedo a colgarlo , lo nivelo por que no soporto un cuadro torcido doy unos pasos hacia atrás y lo observo , estoy tan satisfecho que hasta cojo la silla y me siento a un par de metros para verlo con detalle , más que el cuadro en sí trato de captar la vida dentro de el , ese momento y esas circunstancias que allí suceden y que afectan a los personajes que figuran dentro. La toma está hecha desde la parte central de la calle y un poco más abajo de la iglesia con lo que se ve una panorámica alargada del edificio, antes de llegar a la iglesia hay una serie de árboles , luego una especie de garita de piedra y ocho hombres con pinta de trabajadores que parecen esperar algo, uno de ellos da la impresión de que saluda, ya en la iglesia hay otro personaje que sujeta la verja de entrada y la mantiene abierta, ese murete y ese enrejado que hoy no existe , parece ser un día soleado y la fachada rosada de la iglesia luce de forma esplendorosa, siento ganas de acercarme con paso lento y con naturalidad a las personas del cuadro y preguntarles que tal va todo, que hacen allí y como es su vida en ese tiempo , aunque me la imagino jodida me gustaría que oírlo de sus bocas , en fin entablar conversación , ellos están en el cuadro y yo en el supuesto mundo real , me gustaría hablar con los personajes del cuadro , con los del mundo real normalmente tengo muy poco de que hablar .

Sentado en el trabajo me encuentro terriblemente cansado, debo de haber pasado mala noche , el caso es que no lo recuerdo ,tengo una sensación rara como si esta noche en la habitación hubiera pasado algo que no debería pasar, bueno en mi habitación pasan cosas que no deberían pasar pero esto parece ser algo nuevo , el instinto me dice que ha sido algo relacionado con el cuadro, intento centrarme y recordar pero solo llego a una potente luz , como si el cuadro se iluminara pero de ahí no paso , el fuerte dolor de cabeza que me acompaña me dice que me olvide de eso que piense en otra cosa o mejor que no piense en nada y con la mente en blanco deje pasar lo que queda de jornada de trabajo y sume un día más en la vida del glorioso ujier del ministerio de educación y cultura , eso hago. Ya en casa estoy preparándome para comer , el último trozo de mi lasaña sale humeante del microondas y se encuentra frente a frente conmigo preparado para la batalla, hoy no habrá tregua , tengo un hambre de oso tras la hibernación y no quedará nada en el plato ,hoy gano la batalla , vencer o morir , o mejor dicho comer o morir . Como de costumbre después de comer me derramo por el sofá un buen rato para que la digestión no sea una guerra de guerrillas, hoy me toca gimnasio y quiero ir descansado, cruzar unos guantes y soltar adrenalina me vendrá bien .

Ya en el gimnasio y después del calentamiento golpeo con violencia el saco , ya he roto a sudar y noto como todos los músculos de mi cuerpo están en tensión y conectados con lo que estoy haciendo, cuando esto sucede pienso que la máquina esta engrasada y en perfecto estado de servicio , la armonía entre mis movimientos y los golpes que lanzo al saco alcanzan tal naturalidad que para mí es como andar, cada vez golpeo con más fuerza y mis golpes producen al estallar en el saco un sonido fuerte y seco , quien me sujeta el saco lo detecta , algún golpe incluso le hace dar un paso hacia atrás.

-Joder hoy si que has venido con ganas , si sigues así en quince minutos estarás frito, venga a otra cosa necesitas moverte, acércate aquí va , marca y puntea así venga , ahora cubre , defiende y salimos golpeando, va otra vez defiende y salimos golpeando.

De pronto se oye jaleo , unos notas han subido al ring y tienen música a todo volumen , desde abajo dos tios trajeados les observan complacidos de lo que ven , dos rapados cruzan guantes , uno le está dando un repaso a otro que intenta mantener el tipo como puede , su música molesta a todas las personas que estamos en el gimnasio.

-Ya están aquí esos gili pollas dando la nota , se creen que por pagar tienen derecho a todo, en fin , lo siento pero habrá que aguantarse , pagan bien y necesito su dinero , últimamente no viene mucha gente , y si no fuera por los que traen ellos y por las chicas estaría jodido

Las chicas están al otro lado del gimnasio y se ejercitan con discreción pero con contundencia , siempre hay algún nota que se acerca y dice algo que no debe.

-No te preocupes , si hay que aguantar se aguanta.

-Están preparando a ese gili pollas , es bueno pero no tiene una neurona viva , se cree ya campeón del mundo , lo quieren pasar a profesional , ha ganado varios combates pero cuando le pille alguien bueno fuera de amateur le van a poner en su sitio.

Se ha deshecho del paquete con el que boxeaba y nota que le estamos mirando, apoya los guantes en las cuerdas del ring , nos mira con desprecio y se dirige a nosotros.

-Eh , que coño miráis , que pasa que se os pone dura mirando como se pegan dos tíos – sus acompañantes le ríen la gracia y se dirige a mí – Tu tío raro, boxeas o te haces pajas con los guantes .

-Creo que le va a llegar su momento antes de lo que espera –Comento entre nosotros - ¿Puedo?

-Puedes .

Avanzo hacia él – Bien campeón hagamos esto interesante , si pierdes no vuelves a traer tu puta música por aquí y cuando te dirijas a la persona que lleva este gimnasio lo harás con educación , no como un mono voceras con un plátano en el culo .

-Serás gili pollas quien coño te crees que eres , quieres demostrar que tienes más huevos que yo , bien sube aquí – se quita el casco protector – pero será así , sin protecciones a ver los huevos que tienes a la hora de la verdad.

Todo se detiene en el gimnasio , la poca gente que hay deja lo que está haciendo y se acerca a ver que pasa , el mono voceras sigue gritando .

-Venid si , venid todos , las tías también , vais a disfrutar del espectáculo de como me fundo a este vejestorio de mierda .

El capullo me llama vejestorio ,rondará los veinte años y yo tengo treinta y cinco pero si tuviera setenta le daría un repaso igual. Los dos macarras trajeados con pinta de ganster se lo están pasando de miedo con las bravuconadas de su chico y para animar la cosa hacen apuestas entre ellos – trescientos pavos a que no aguanta ni un asalto – al oír esto se me ilumina la cartera ayer gasté más de lo que debía en la tienda de muebles y estos idiotas me van a pagar la factura y la propina por el tiempo malgastado con su pupilo.

-Seiscientos a que es vuestro muñeco el que no me aguanta ni un asalto

-Joooder tío , hay que reconocer que le echas huevos , me estas alegrando la tarde , acepto tío ,pero te advierto que esto va en serio , si gano quiero mi pasta , si no habrá problemas ,¿De acuerdo?- Mientras dice se esto se lleva la mano al interior de su chaqueta para indicarme que va armado. Sin embargo su compañero no dice nada ,cruza conmigo su mirada unos segundos y ve algo que no le gusta , comprende que se han equivocado pero ya es demasiado tarde .

-Eh mierdecilla vas a subir o no , que pasa que ya te has meado en los pantalones

El voceras no para , además tiene una voz desagradable e impertinente , todo cuadra en el tipo de imbécil que es . Ya estoy arriba y le tengo frente a mi , medirá algo más de uno ochenta debe ser de mi estatura más o menos, en su cara hay una sonrisa estúpida y parece encantado de haberse conocido, Don Paco ,que es como llamamos a el dueño del gimnasio hace de árbitro y da comienzo al combate ,viene directo hacia mi y lanza un repertorio de golpes seguro de sí mismo , enseguida me doy cuenta que no vale una mierda , Don Paco siempre me cuenta amargado el bajo nivel en el que se encuentran los chavales de hoy , bailo un poco con el y sucede lo que tiene que suceder, lanza un golpe hacia mi con todo el peso de su cuerpo y rabioso de saber que estoy bailando con el , comete el error de dejar su guardia abierta y su cara recibe el brutal impacto de un golpe de mi derecha a la contra , lo peor que te puede pasar es un golpe a la contra ,la fuerza de este golpe se multiplica por el peso de tu cuerpo avanzando en dirección contraria a el puño que viene hacia ti , hay una milésima de segundo que te das cuenta de lo que va a pasar pero ya es tarde ,los ojos se le quedan en blanco y cae como un saco de carne sobre la lona , el impacto de su caída provoca un sonido seco y duro , se hace el silencio en el local y enseguida sé que el golpe ha sido tremendo ,sus amigos se acercan de inmediato a él que permanece inmóvil sobre la lona con la cara llena de sangre .

-Será mejor que llamemos a un médico –dice Don Paco después de examinarle – tiene una fractura en la cara , no es grave pero tiene que ir al hospital enseguida - se le intenta dar los primeros auxilios en lo que llega la ambulancia, el macarra de la apuesta está de pie y contempla a su chico en el suelo mientras se rasca la cabeza , me acerco por detrás y le doy un toque en el hombro.

-Mis seiscientos pavos .

-¿Tus seiscientos pavos?! Acabas de destrozar a mi mejor chico y me pides seiscientos pavos! Joder me tendrías que pagar tu a mi en concepto de indemnización , yo he invertido un dinero en este idiota

-Pues has invertido mal tu dinero pero ese no es mi problema , cuando subimos aceptasteis un trato ,tu me darás mis seiscientos pavos y el no volverá a traer su puta música por aquí , si es que le quedan ganas de volver , y lo vais a cumplir los dos.

Mira inquieto a un lado y otro , su mano hace el gesto de dirigirse a su americana duda un momento me mira y esboza una cínica sonrisa .

-Sabes , ante todo soy un tío que se viste por los pies , eso es lo que apostamos y yo cumplo mis apuestas , aquí tienes – saca un fajo de billetes de cien – un , dos , tres, cuatro, cinco y seis , seiscientos euros, apuesta cumplida .Te voy a decir una cosa , estaremos en contacto , si quieres ganar pasta quizás tenga cosas que le puedan interesar a alguien como tu .

-Si lo que tu digas Alcapone , ya nos veremos – con el guante ya quitado cojo el dinero doy media vuelta y me voy al vestuario a ducharme , por hoy ya he tenido bastante .

-Eh viejo , de donde has sacado a este tío.

-Le conozco desde que era casi un crio , es el mejor que he visto , tenía una pegada tremenda como has comprobado , le llamaban el mazo porque decían que en vez de puños parecía que golpeaba con mazos , a mi me parecían más bien topes de un tren , podía haber sido lo que se hubiera propuesto pero su cabeza le fallaba , no estaba por la labor y mantenía una especie de lucha contra el mundo , sé que algo no funciona bien en él y eso le pasó factura .

Salgo del gimnasio duchado y con seiscientos euros más que cuando entré en el ,tengo un hambre voraz , el ejercicio me ha abierto el apetito ,cerca de aquí hay una pastelería y hacia allí me encamino , tienen uno de los mayores placeres que me puedo llevar a la boca, una deliciosa palmera de chocolate , el paladar se me humedece de pensarlo , según voy andando tengo la sensación de que alguien me sigue , me paro y me agacho a atarme una bota mientras con disimulo echo un vistazo, puede ser el tío de los seiscientos pavos y eso sería un problema tengo la certeza de que iba armado , pero es una chica que disimula más torpe que yo y se para a mirarse en el retrovisor de un coche aparcado , sigo andando doblo la esquina y entro en la pastelería , de nuevo con su torpeza mira por el cristal para comprobar si estoy ahí , hago como que no la veo , no sé que querrá , espero que no sea la pasta porque lo lleva claro, salgo con mi palmera de chocolate deseando dar el primer mordisco cuando ella se interpone en mi camino.

-¿Podemos hablar? –No debe llagar a veinte años , va vestida en plan rockero y parece muy segura de lo que está haciendo.

-¿Hablar? De que tenemos que hablar tú y yo.

-Te he visto en el gimnasio , estaba allí entrenando con las otras chicas y ha visto la pelea con el bocazas ese ,bueno el amago de pelea porque no te ha durado ni un minuto , ha sido una pasada , te llevaba un tiempo observando mientras entrenas y lo de hoy me ha terminado de convencer , quiero proponerte algo .

Mi palmera de chocolate está medio desenvuelta y todavía no he dado el primer bocado, tengo que despacharla pronto , no quiero que me estropee el sublime momento de comérmela.

-Mira ahora no puedo hablar contigo como verás iba a comer algo y me gusta estar tranquilo mientras lo hago , además no me interesa nada de lo puedas proponerme – la rodeo , intento dejarla atrás pero me sigue .

-Bueno si quieres puedo esperar a que te comas eso, no tengo prisa y no te puedes negar a mi propuesta porque todavía no la conoces .

-Oye guapa , déjame en paz y vete por donde has venido , no me jodas la tarde que de momento iba muy bien .

-Lo siento pero no te voy a dejar hasta que no oigas lo que tengo que decirte , me da igual como te pongas .

-Que coño te has creído , estas loca , eres una especie de pirada que sigue a la gente , te repito que te vayas .

-No lo haré hasta que me escuches , tendrás que tumbarme a mi también para que te deje en paz.

Por un momento siento el impulso de tumbarla de un puñetazo , pero eso me jodería mi momento palmera de chocolate , soy así de gilipollas ,creo que será mejor que escuche lo que la pirada esta tiene que decir y luego comer con tranquilidad.

-Está bien pero vas a tardar mucho .

-Bueno depende de lo que entiendas por mucho, un rato pienso que nos llevará.

-Maldita pirada , está bien hagamos una cosa – la agarro del brazo y entramos en la pastelería, ella no entiende lo que pasa y tiene cara de estar alucinando – Elige algo para comer .

-¿Qué elija algo? No tengo hambre , que coño dices .

\- Mira yo me voy a comer mi palmera de chocolate , no quiero esperar más y me jode que me miren mientras estoy comiendo , la única manera de que te escuche es que tu también comas algo ,así que pide lo que te dé la gana o vete a tomar por culo .

-Vale joder , está bien pero no sé que elegir, además yo no debería comer mierdas de esas tienen un millón de calorías y destrozarían mi dieta , soy deportista no sé si te acuerdas .

-Elije algo – La miro fijamente , la dependienta de la tienda está aún más alucinada de la situación , su cara de susto refleja que no entiende nada de lo que pasa .

\- Vale , tiene algo que sea integral o que tenga poco azúcar .

\- Si , estas pastas de aquí no tienen azúcar y están muy buenas , apenas se nota la diferencia .

-Bien ponga un cuarto de esas pastas – digo a la dependienta.

-¿Un cuarto? Y que hago yo con tantas pastas , no pretenderás que me las coma todas .

-Las que te sobren te las llevas a casa y te las desayunas así te acuerdas de mí , ponga un cuarto.

Pago y salimos a la calle ,en frente hay un parque con bancos , allí podremos dar cuenta de nuestros manjares con tranquilidad, hago un movimiento de cabeza y nos dirigimos hacia el parque .Sentados ya en un banco quito el envoltorio de mi palmera, ella saca una pasta y llega el esperado momento, llevo mi comida a la boca y ¡zas! El primer bocado y el primer impacto de sabor llega a mi paladar , ella también muerde una pasta , alternativamente y en silencio repetimos la operación una y otra vez , empiezo a disfrutar del momento , incluso mi humor cambia .

-¿Están ricas esas pastas?.

\- Si , no están mal , tenía razón la señora no se nota que no llevan azúcar , yo en el fondo soy muy golosa , lo que pasa es que tengo cumplir mi dieta ,cuesta mucho perder unos gramos de grasa y muy poco ganarlos.

\- Eres golosa , bien , eso es un punto a tu favor .

-¿Un punto a mi favor? No , preferiría no serlo así el sacrificio de la dieta sería menor , pero vamos si eso hace que escuches mejor lo que tengo que decirte , vale un punto a mi favor .

-No , solo que prefiero estar con personas que sean golosas , yo lo soy , no entiendo a las personas que no lo son ,con una persona golosa siempre hay un hueco para hablar de algo dulce, con quien no lo es no , eso hace las conversaciones más aburridas.

-¿Tu crees? Vaya si que eres rarito tenían razón en el gimnasio , la gente habla de ti como de un bicho raro ¿Sabes?.

-Ni lo se , ni me importa .

-No, verás lo que pasa es que no eres como los demás tíos que van por el gimnasio , entras vas a lo tuyo y te vas , eres el único tío que no se ha acercado a nosotras a vacilarnos , todos lo hacen , entre las chicas hay quien piensa que eres gay , yo no lo pienso , porque no lo eres ¿No?.

\- No , no lo soy .

-Bueno si lo fueras a mi no me importaría .

-A mi tampoco .

-Bien , como te decía se dicen muchas cosa sobre ti en el gimnasio , Don Paco dice que eres el mejor que ha tenido, cuando golpeas el saco es tremendo parece que lo vas a reventar de un momento a otro ¿Sabes que me hizo dedicarme al boxeo?.

Muerdo el último pedazo de palmera y girando mi mano la indico que siga .

-Fue un combate de la hija de Alí , Layla Alí , ella supuso el detonante , se me había pasado ya por la cabeza , un par de amigas lo habían hecho , sobre todo después de la famosa película Million dólar baby , eso hizo que algunas dieran el paso adelante , pero a mi el impulso me lo dio Layla Alí , verla boxear era como ver un cisne con guantes .

-Te recuerdo que es negra y los cisnes son blancos .

-¿Has terminado tu gracia? ¿Puedo seguir? Bien pues ella hizo que me convenciera de que un tipo de mujer como yo podría dedicarse al boxeo aunque no cumpliera con los cánones que se tienen de las mujeres que se dedican a este deporte , una se cansa de la maldita pregunta que todo el mundo hace una y otra vez , por cierto que tu no me la has hecho.

-¿Y que se supone que te tenía que haber preguntado?

-Que porque una chica tan bonita como yo se dedica al boxeo , no lo has hecho y eso solo puede ser por dos motivos ,uno que no te importe y dos que no te parezca bonita.

-Joder te quejas de que todo el mundo te hace esa pregunta y ahora parece que te molesta que no te la haya hecho yo , pero tranquila puedes seguir engordando tu ego , es porque no me importa.

-Bien , por donde me iba , ah sí, por Layla Alí ,ella tiene todo lo que una boxeadora debe tener , yo entreno muy duro , aparte del gimnasio voy a un centro de la federación y nos entrenan allí especialistas que han competido en olimpiadas , aunque los medios son pocos se hace todo lo posible , entre ellos y Don Paco he avanzado mucho pero les falta algo que puedan transmitirme ,algo que no tiene que ver con la técnica o el entrenamiento, y ese algo hoy lo he visto en ti, esa pegada ese instinto depredador no lo había visto nunca , todo el mundo ha flipado con lo que has hecho en un minuto ,como has preparado el momento y cuando lo has visto ¡Zas! La presa ha caído , si lo pienso se me pone todavía la carne de gallina , y me he dado cuenta enseguida que eres lo que necesito , quiero que me ayudes , quiero entrenar contigo y que me transmitas eso de lo que te he hablado , por supuesto estoy dispuesta a pagar tu tiempo , sé lo que estás pensando, que soy una de esas niñatas que ha visto la película de Clint Eastwood y quiere vivir su película particular ,pero no es eso , se lo que quiero y te pido que me ayudes a conseguirlo , además aparte de pagarte puedo ayudarte a conseguir pasta , los tíos que viste en el gimnasio organizan peleas de chicas y chicos en los que se apuesta fuerte y se mueve mucha pasta , a nosotras nos dan una parte del negocio y yo te daré la mitad a ti , te aseguro que soy buena y puedes ganar mucho dinero conmigo – Hace una pausa , me mira de arriba abajo y sigue – Bueno y tengo un aliciente más , de vez en cuando podemos pasar algún que otro momento agradable – Clava su mirada en mi , mientras dice esto último y se queda en silencio , escrutándome para ver si algún gesto mío le ayuda a adivinar la impresión que me ha causado su propuesta ,

-Haber si lo he entendido bien , me propones algo así como que te entrene , que te ayude a tener pegada y tu me pagarás y de propina de vez en cuando follaremos ¿Es eso?

-Vaya dicho así simplifica mucho las cosas , si me has oído mientras hablaba yo lo he adornado más .

-Sabes , tu tampoco me has hecho la maldita pregunta .

-Y no te la voy ha hacer , tu tuviste tus motivos y eso es cosa tuya , no me interesa saber porqué lo dejaste .

-Pero algo habrás oído .

\- La conclusión que se tiene es que se te fue la pinza ,incluso hay quien dice que veías y oías cosas raras , pero eso a mí no me interesa , solo me interesa lo que vi en ti mientras boxeabas .

-Aunque vea y oiga cosas raras .

\- Mira de puertas para dentro cada uno tiene sus cosas , te confieso que tenía un poco de miedo a que estuvieras pirado como decían pero después de hablar contigo se me han pasado las dudas , un pirado no me habría invitado a merendar en un parque .

\- A lo mejor es una táctica para que te confíes y llevarte a mí casa trocearte y comerte poco a poco.

-Uy , no lo había pensado con lo goloso que tu eres y lo dulce que soy yo –Touché , me ha dejado sin palabras y se me escapa una sonrisa – No hace falta que disimules , puedes sonreir con ganas que no te va a pasar nada .

El sol empieza a esconderse y poco más podremos estar sentados en el banco , enseguida nuestros cuerpos comenzaran a notar el frescor del atardecer , he disfrutado de mi momento palmera de chocolate y la compañía de ella no ha sido tan desagradable , diría que ha estado entretenido el rato , la miro y sonrío mientras muevo la cabeza .

-Bueno dos sonrisas en un momento , eso me preocupa no te vayas a enamorar eh .

-Joder vaya pico que tienes , entre eso y lo buena que estas cualquier idiota caería a tus pies enseguida .

-Ya , pero tu no eres cualquier idiota.

-No , yo no soy cualquier idiota.

-Bien , entonces que me dices , vas a querer ayudarme.

-La cosa no es tan sencilla como si quiero o no quiero , el asunto es si puedo , reconozco que me has caído bien ,no se como boxearas, pero no eres como el resto del ganado , me has hecho sentir a gusto y eso no es algo que me ocurra a menudo con la gente que me rodea , pero como te digo el asunto es si puedo y la respuesta es que no , no puedo, los comentarios que has oído sobre mi son ciertos , además terminaría cagándola , tengo la virtud de hacer siempre daño a quien se acerca a mi demasiado .

-Tendrás que currártelo más porque ninguno de los motivos que me das me parecen convincentes , te repito que no me pareces un pirado , quizás algo excéntrico pero eso tiene su lado bueno , a mí me gusta y respecto a lo otro no te tienes que preocupar , nuestra relación solo consistirá en lo que te he dicho ,nada de sentimientos , si no hay sentimientos no hay dolor , así que como ves tus dos razones para no aceptar mi propuesta borradas de un plumazo.

-Te equivocas , yo soy algo más que un excéntrico.

-Mira hagamos una cosa , iremos poco a poco , al principio solo me acercaré a ratos cortos , no te agobiaré , casi no te vas a enterar de que estoy ahí ,es más puedo ayudarte con lo que estés haciendo, solo quiero de ti cosas concretas , ver esa pegada , los movimientos que haces cuando la lanzas y saber como cargas la fuerza necesaria para que resulte así , si vemos que no funciona y que te causo demasiadas molestias lo dejamos , te lo prometo , pero dame una oportunidad , el boxeo es mi vida ahora mismo , necesito que las cosas me salgan bien por una vez , merezco ya un golpe de suerte y voy a luchar por ello .

-Es que no se si voy a poder ayudarte , además muchas de las cosas que dices las hago de forma natural .

-Bien , aprenderé de tu naturaleza ,en serio no te molestaré demasiado ,además ganarás pasta , déjame intentarlo , como ya te he dicho no tengo nada más que el boxeo , si pierdo esto lo pierdo todo.

-Está bien joder , pero será solo boxeo , no quiero tu pasta , no quiero tu sexo y no quiero tu amistad , solo boxeo ¿Entiendes?

-Entiendo , gracias de verdad , no te arrepentirás , será como tu dices solo boxeo.

-Yo voy los martes y los jueves , el día que quiera tranquilidad no habrá nada , hoy es martes pues nos vemos el jueves ¿De acuerdo? , hay algo que no tengas claro .

-No , no , claro como el agua ….. bueno solo una pregunta ¿Lo de no tener sexo es porque no te gusto?

-Joder ya empiezo a arrepentirme .

-Vale, vale , no he dicho nada , nos vemos el jueves , de verdad todo irá bien , será como tu dices , me voy no te molesto más ¿Puedo darte un beso de agradecimiento y despedida?

-¿No puedes irte sin más?

-Si.

-Pues hazlo.

-Ok , nos vemos el jueves .

Mientras se aleja yo sigo en el banco pensando en ella y en las cosas que ha dicho , parece una buena chica que sueña con que la vida la trate bien , pero a la buena gente la vida no la trata bien , el golpe de suerte que busca la vida se lo dará en toda la cara y la sentará de culo , eso es lo que hace esta sociedad con la buena gente ,cuando una persona es más cínica , cabrona y egoista más encajada está en la sociedad , sé una persona con sentimientos , sincera y honrada consigo misma y con los demás y la vida se te cagará encima .Hace mucho tiempo que comprendí esto y decidí que conmigo se toparían con un cabronazo que no se imaginan ,el que viene a por mí solo lo intenta una vez , consecuencia de esto y como venganza por no poder con uno la sociedad te rechaza , bien viviré en el rechazo pero no seré un cínico .Una llamada al móvil me hace volver al banco donde estoy sentado , con torpeza logro sacarlo del bolsillo miro quien me llama y ¡sorpresa! Es Emma , contesto -¿Si?

-Hola , soy Emma .

-Lo sé , sale tu nombre en la pantalla del teléfono.

-Ya bueno , pero es lo que se dice en estos casos y se suele contestar ¡Ah , hola que tal!

-¡Ah hola que tal! Lo he hecho bien.

-Mira dejémonos de jueguecitos , he estado pensando y el otro día cuando hablamos por teléfono me pase bastante , la verdad es que estaba muy cabreada tu no me habías llamado y había pasado más de una semana , yo sabía que lo nuestro se iba a la mierda pero por lo menos se habla , aunque solo sea para decir hasta aquí hemos llegado , tampoco tienes tu toda la culpa , ya me advertiste que cierto tipo de relaciones no iban contigo pero tienes que entender que los asuntos en los que entran en juego los sentimientos son difíciles , y yo me enamoré de ti .

-Emma yo…

-No , no digas nada , no te llamo para que te sientas culpable , no salió y ya está , yo necesito otro tipo de relación diferente a la nuestra , aclarado esto te llamaba por el asunto de tus discos, como te digo ayer me pasé , puedes venir por ellos , sé lo importantes que son para ti , solo te pido que lo hagas lo antes posible eso me ayudaría , voy a empezar una nueva relación y necesito soltar lastre .

-De acuerdo , lo entiendo perfectamente , mañana mismo por la tarde paso por tu casa ¿Te parece bien?

-¿Mañana? Mmm… vale pero tiene que ser antes de las siete he quedado para salir .

-No hay problema , antes de las siete estaré en tu casa , Emma , no se si sirve de algo pero…

-No, no sirve para nada , no lo digas , no hace falta .

\- Como quieras , hasta mañana entonces .

-Hasta mañana .

Son las tres y cuarto de la madrugada , el señor insomnio tararea una canción en mi oído , la cama está deshecha de tanto dar vueltas , tengo una erección pero si me masturbo me desvelaré del todo , lucho por ignorar la musicalidad del señor insomnio ,si no lo hago la habitación será un caos , pasan los minutos y empiezo a estar más relajado , mis músculos se aflojan y ese agradable estado del pre-sueño comienza a invadirme , hasta que algo pasa , la silla tiembla , el armario abre y cierra sus puertas , los cajones de la mesilla inician un loco vaivén , yo trato de no hacer caso , no quiero hacer caso , no debo hacer caso , mantengo los ojos cerrados con fuerza al tiempo que me tapo los oídos en un intento desesperado por relajarme y ocurre algo que no espero, la habitación comienza a iluminarse como si se abriera una ventana y entrara la luz de la mañana por ella , me incorporo y con una mano delante para no deslumbrarme trato de averiguar que es lo que pasa , los muebles se quejan con angustia de la luz mientras siguen con su frenético movimiento, la luz viene de la pared de en frente de la cama , de el lugar donde está el cuadro , cada vez es más intensa y me tengo que tapar los ojos porque me ciega por completo , estoy asustado y encogido en la cama no sé que demonios pasa , esto no me había sucedido nunca , la intensidad de la luz empieza a bajar y noto como una extraña brisa entra en la habitación y recorre mi cuerpo. Con precaución y cubriéndome con las manos voy abriendo los ojos para ver que sucede y quedo desencajado al comprobar que en el lugar donde estaba el cuadro hay un enorme boquete que conecta mi habitación de forma directa con la calle , miró con atención y me doy cuenta que es la calle Alcalá , pero no la actual ,la calle Alcalá de 1890 , la calle Alcalá del cuadro. Sentado desde mi cama observo incrédulo que lo que antes era un cuadro se ha convertido en una escena real ,están los árboles que tienen un ligero movimiento debido a la brisa de la mañana , los trabajadores hablando entre sí mientras esperan no se sabe qué y más a la izquierda la iglesia de San José con su fachada rosada , su muro con rejas y la figura de un hombre sujetando la puerta del enrejado que da acceso a la iglesia , siento la necesidad de levantarme y acercarme para comprobar si la escena es tan real como parece , me calzo mis zapatillas caseras y me acerco con paso lento , según voy acercándome noto el frescor de la calle lo que me hace coger el abrigo del armario , estoy ya en el límite de la habitación y la calle , si doy un paso más estaré fuera , es como si mi pared fuera un portal que da directamente a la calle, dudo que hacer , si entrar de un salto , hacerlo poco a poco o simplemente no entrar , de pronto me viene un pensamiento que no se me había pasado por la cabeza ¿Y si no estuviera despierto y esto no fuera más que un sueño? No se me había ocurrido y es cierto que hay veces que los sueños son tan reales que uno tiene la sensación de estar viviéndolos de verdad , me empiezo a palpar el cuerpo , me paso la mano por la cara e incluso cometo la estupidez de pellizcarme para ver si estoy despierto , todo parece indicar que si lo estoy y que esto está sucediendo de verdad , metido ya en la dinámica de hacer acciones estúpidas decido meter primero una mano en la calle para ver que pasa , lo hago y no noto nada raro , es como si sacará la mano por la ventana , noto algo más de fresco y ya está , yo esperaba otra cosa , supongo que como en las películas cuando encuentran una puerta a otro mundo y pasan a el a través de una cortina entre líquida - sólida y son absorbidos por el otro lado , pero como digo no noto nada , la diferencia de estar en el escalón de un portal y la calle , bien pues es así, lo siguiente es dar un paso y entrar con normalidad en el otro lado como el que sale del portal de su casa , lo hago también y ya estoy en la calle , la calle Alcalá de 1890 , estoy asombrado del cambio , las aceras , el adoquín de la calle , los railes del tranvía etc , aunque parte de los edificios si son los mismos la calle parece otra , no hay más gente que la que aparece en el cuadro y parece que no se han dado cuenta de mi presencia , permanezco inmóvil mirando a un lado y a otro sin saber que hacer y tras unos momentos de indecisión decido acercarme a los trabajadores que tengo enfrente pero iré primero hacia los árboles y luego me acercaré para no abordarlos de forma directa , cruzo la calle con precaución por si viniera algún vehículo pero me doy cuenta de la tontería que hago , en esta calle Alcalá no hay tráfico , una vez al otro lado de la calle me paro junto a los árboles y miro a mi alrededor , sigue sin verse un alma aparte de los personajes del cuadro , ahora voy hacia ellos de forma discreta como quien va dando un paseo mañanero , los ocho personajes permanecen en fila frente a la acera como quien hace cola esperando al autobús , cuando ya estoy a su altura me doy cuenta que sus ropas son diferentes , como si no pertenecieran todos a la misma época , ninguno de ellos parece que ha reparado todavía en mí , cosa extraña porque soy la única persona en la calle aparte de ellos , decido acercarme al grupo e incorporarme como uno más cuando oigo golpes en la reja de la iglesia , miro en dirección del ruido y veo al personaje que sujeta la puerta ,me mira y parece hacerme gestos para que me acerque , en la fila nadie hace caso , ni siquiera se giran para ver quién y porqué hace ruido , es como si ya supieran lo que pasa , vuelve a dar golpes en la verja y de nuevo parece hacer indicaciones para que me acerque y mis pies casi involuntariamente comienzan a andar hacia el ,dejo atrás el grupo que espera y me acerco ya a la iglesia y al personaje que me llama , es un pequeño tipo vestido con un traje negro y un sombrero parecido a un bombín , ya estamos frente a frente , me mira con una amistosa sonrisa y arquea las cejas como preguntando que se me ofrece , ya que no dice nada soy yo el que habla .

-¿Quería algo? Me ha dado la sensación de que me llamaba .

\- No , yo no llamo a nadie en concreto ,es usted quien quería venir y yo le he llamado , no llamo a nadie que no quiera venir.

Su respuesta me deja desconcertado pero tengo interés en hablar con el .

-El caso es que venía paseando y al oír ruido me he acercado por si quería algo .

-Sé perfectamente de donde viene , no es el primero que aparece por aquí , pero lo importante no es si yo quiero algo , lo importante es si usted sabe lo que quiere .

-¿Lo que quiero? Bueno eso es bastante complicado, es una pregunta que abarca muchas cosas .

-No crea , no tanto , hay cosas que usted y yo ya sabemos , lo principal es que usted está aquí y si está aquí es porque su cuerpo y su mente están dejando de estar al otro lado y eso ya es saber un poco de lo que se quiere .

-Me imagino que al otro lado se refiere fuera del cuadro , es posible que allí me encuentre desubicado y busque un lugar donde mi cuerpo y mi mente como usted dice se encuentren más en su sitio.

-Se da cuenta , sabe más de lo que quiere de lo que pensaba , eso ya es un gran paso pero antes de seguir andando ha de tener en cuenta una serie de consideraciones , saber sin ningún tipo de duda de que lado quiere estar y no dejar nada al otro lado que pueda causar confusión más adelante , hay que dejarlo todo atado y bien atado y valorar lo que a ambos lados hay para tomar la decisión correcta , la paz y tranquilidad de este lado tiene una contra que es la rutina , caso que en el otro lado es más fácil de combatir , esa tranquilidad de espíritu no siempre compensa y hay que tenerlo muy claro porque no hay vuelta atrás , es un camino que da satisfacciones pero sin retorno y le repito , no hay que dejar nada en el otro lado que tengamos que hacer sin haberlo hecho, para que entienda todo esto basta con que piense en lo imperfecta que queda una pintura si los personajes que en ella figuran no quieren estar allí ¿Comprende lo que le digo?.

-No lo sé , creo que se a lo que se refiere pero yo en principio solo he entrado aquí por curiosidad.

-No se engañe amigo , un cuadro no se deja ver así para satisfacer la curiosidad de quien lo contempla , si está usted aquí es porque lo siente con la fuerza y la intensidad necesarias , hagamos lo siguiente , piense y valore todo lo que hemos hablado y la próxima vez que venga por aquí veremos si está preparado incluso podrá hablar con las demás personas de este lugar , probablemente ellos le ayudaran con su conversación más que yo , reconozco que mis explicaciones son a veces demasiado aburridas pero digo lo que debo de decir .

-Pero yo no se si volveré por aquí .

-Créame volverá , por cierto su tiempo aquí se está acabando , tiene usted que irse y si no lo hace rápido no podrá salir y eso sería malo para todos .

Llega hasta mi el sonido de un timbre cada vez con más fuerza , es un sonido familiar pero que no llega con la nitidez necesaria , me giro para averiguar de donde viene el sonido y las ocho personas que están en la fila me miran con cara de angustia , no sé que sucede pero algunos de ellos comienzan a señalar con insistencia a mi habitación , cada vez están más nerviosos y el sonido llega con más fuerza hasta que lo reconozco , es el timbre del despertador de mi habitación , siguen haciéndome indicaciones señalando con la misma insistencia mi habitación unos , otros hacen todo tipo de aspavientos , se aprietan con las dos manos el sombrero contra la cabeza y saltan con desesperación para hacerme comprender algo , y me doy cuenta de ese algo , el agujero que conecta le calle con mi habitación se está cerrando despacio , sin pensarlo dos veces salgo corriendo asustado con la idea de llegar antes de que sea demasiado tarde , cruzo la calle con toda la velocidad que mi cuerpo puede desarrollar y con la mirada puesta en el boquete de mi habitación que cada vez es más pequeño , estoy ya a un par de metros y solo es del tamaño de una ventana y como último recurso me lanzo con fuerza al interior como el que salta a una piscina , caigo dentro de la habitación y el agujero se cierra tras de mi convirtiéndose en lo que era , un cuadro , aún con la respiración agitada por los cincuenta metros que me ha tocado correr compruebo que todo está en su sitio , el despertador sigue sonando con su desagradable timbre , me acerco y le doy un manotazo para que pare , sentado sobre la cama pienso , joder que noche he pasado , vaya día de trabajo que me espera con este cuerpo y tras no dormir apenas … que cojones hoy no voy , llamo por teléfono y digo que estoy enfermo , luego lo haré , ahora necesito descansar , me tumbo en la cama pensando en lo que me ha sucedido pero el sueño me viene con una profundidad que hace tiempo no sentía .

SEGUNDA VEZ

Cuando me despierto me encuentro desconcertado hasta que me ubico y miro el reloj , joder es imposible son las cuatro de la tarde he estado nueve horas dormido nunca me había pasado algo así , debe ser tal el agotamiento que sentía que el cuerpo ha tomado la decisión de dormir tanto , me levanto y lo primero que noto es el estómago vacío , no he desayunado , no he comido y mi cuerpo me reclama que rellene su interior lo antes posible , voy a la cocina , abro el frigorífico y coloco sobre la pequeña mesa todo lo que parece comestible que ha decir verdad no es mucho , con eso y con media barra de pan tendré suficiente combustible para pasar la tarde , durante un rato y con la ayuda de un cuchillo bien afilado voy partiendo pedazos de todo lo que me rodea y junto con el pan lo meto con avidez en la boca hasta que el depósito de mi estómago me dice que es suficiente , lo corono todo con una buena naranja de esas que están tan dulces y llenas de jugo que el paladar se inunda con su sabor y de las que cada vez existen menos , las putas cámaras frigoríficas han acabado con el sabor de los alimentos . Recojo la cocina y me siento un rato como de costumbre , después una buena ducha me hará estar como nuevo , una vez en el sillón derramado sobre el como es habitual me paro a pensar en lo sucedido esta noche , todavía me asaltan las dudas y a ratos pienso que ha podido ser un sueño , pero enseguida vuelvo a la idea de que no , ha sido algo real , la conversación con el pequeño hombrecillo de la puerta me ha dejado confuso , he creído entender que me ofrecía la oportunidad de quedarme en ese mundo , el mundo interior de un cuadro en el que hallar la paz y la tranquilidad de espíritu que no he sido capaz de encontrar en este , la verdad es que el espacio de tiempo que allí estuve fue reconfortante , incluso recuerdo que no notaba dolor de cabeza , ese maldito dolor de cabeza que me acompaña por el día y por la noche aumenta su intensidad y se hace sentir como si varios clavos incandescentes se clavaran en mi frente , pues bien allí no lo notaba , todo era tranquilidad , amena y curiosa conversación con el pequeño hombrecillo de la puerta , me dijo que tenía que valorar las cosas y dejarlo todo atado y bien atado , yo aquí pocas cosas tengo que atar y menos aún desatar , familia viva no me queda , hace algunos años mis padres murieron de enfermedad , mejor dicho mi madre de enfermedad y mi padre de pena , no pudo superar la desolación que causó la muerte de mi madre , y apenas duró seis meses , desde el mismo momento en que enterramos a mi madre supe que el la seguiría más pronto que tarde y así fué , a parte de algún familiar lejano no me queda nadie con quien los lazos de la vida me sujeten a este lugar , solo la vida misma pero eso a ratos no es suficiente , aparte de por orgullo no me queda nada por lo que luchar , la mayoría de la gente que me rodea solo despierta en mí desprecio , es cierto que hay una pequeña parte de la sociedad que se rebela , tiene dignidad ,principios y lucha por hacer de esta ciénaga en la que vivimos un lugar más o menos decente , yo admiro eso pero no puedo ni quiero ayudar en esa tarea .Conceptos como la amistad o el amor tampoco me han dado motivos para estar anclado a este lugar , de la amistad nunca he hecho un valor añadido , soy un lobo que aúlla solitario en el interior de su frondoso bosque , entre eso y la desazón que me produce el ganado que me rodea lo normal es que ese concepto no signifique mucho para mí, he de reconocer que en ocasiones si he conocido gente con la que he conectado de verdad y que hacen que la vida en este patio de recreo sea más llevadera , pero son polvo interestelar en la amplitud del universo , eso y que yo no soy precisamente un virtuoso cultivando amistades . Y del amor que puedo decir , no he amado ni he dejado que me amen con la intensidad necesaria para dar sentido a la palabra , no he podido , como hacerlo , como abrir parte de mi mundo con mis miedos , mis anhelos y mis monstruos a otra persona , como hacerle entender mi manera de sentir la vida y sufrir en ella , como abrir esa puerta y dejar que vean los despojos de mi alma aunque detrás esté mi corazón , quien lo viera , quien conociera esto , quien presenciara mi apocalipsis interior escaparía con espanto sin mirar atrás , y si no lo hiciera sería peor , se contaminaría de mi mundo y quedaría atrapada conmigo en mi insufrible pesadilla y eso no me lo podría perdonar , no dejaré que eso pase nunca .Siendo esto así he de reconocer que la vida ofrece pequeños placeres y momentos que me ayudan a encontrar ciertos alicientes en mi paso por ella , son como fogonazos en la oscuridad que procuro aprovechar en toda la intensidad del momento porque soy consciente de lo breve que es su tiempo , no tengo claro que eso justifique este viaje intestinal que es la vida , pero por lo menos la hace más agradable . Metido en estas disquisiciones existenciales pasa el tiempo en mi sofá ,miro el reloj y me doy cuenta de que son más de las seis , me acuerdo que he quedado con Emma a esta hora lo que hace que corra hacia el baño a darme una ducha e intentar tardar lo menos posible , lo último que quiero es darle un motivo para enfadarse conmigo .Cuando estoy listo salgo a toda velocidad de casa , tomo el metro , pasan las estaciones y cuando llego a la mía salgo raudo y veloz como se suele decir, jadeante llego a su portal , miro la hora , son cerca de las siete , la puerta está abierta y subo las escaleras de dos en dos hasta el tercer piso , llamo al timbre y apoyo mi espalda en la pared para coger aire , oigo los pasos de unos tacones que se aproximan a la puerta y esta se abre , aparece Emma con una cínica sonrisa y ladeando la cabeza , está extremadamente guapa , arreglada para salir con un ceñido vestido que remarca su espléndido cuerpo , su negra melena y el rojo intenso de sus labios hace que me quede sin palabras .

-Son las siete y habíamos quedado a las seis ,joder es que hasta el último instante que nos veamos no vas a saber comportarte , la tonta soy yo por llamarte .

-Lo siento de verdad Emma , me he quedado dormido después de comer , he pasado una noche fatal , de hecho no he ido a…

-Vale , vale no me des explicaciones a estas alturas ya no hacen falta , hagamos esto rápido , siéntate un momento y ahora te traigo tus discos .

Sentado la veo irse hacia su habitación y contemplo su figura con ese culo cuyo balanceo sería capaz de cambiar el eje de rotación de la tierra , poesía en movimiento , aparece por la puerta con los discos y de pronto suena el timbre , los dos miramos la puerta y ella se queda pálida sin saber que hacer creo que no le gusta que quien viene a buscarla me vea en su casa .

-Mierda lo sabía , tenías que haber venido a la hora que te dije .

-¿Se puede saber que te pasa? Abre la puerta , dame los discos y me voy .

El timbre vuelve a sonar y va directa a abrir con los discos en la mano, la puerta se abre y quien llamaba entra .

-Que pasa no me oías ,porque has tardado tanto – Se da cuenta de mi presencia - ¡Que coño hace este aquí!

-Ha venido por estos discos , son suyos , se los doy y se va ahora mismo .

Estoy perplejo, el imbécil con el que ha quedado es el dueño de la tienda de tatuajes donde trabaja , se llama Fran y hace tiempo salió con el ,según decía era un cabronazo , se enrollaba con toda la que se le ponía a tiro y tenía bastante mala ostia , un par de veces incluso se le fue la mano con ella , no me lo puede creer .

-Eh , ya has oído , coge tus discos de mierda , vete por donde has venido y no vuelvas por aquí ¿Lo pillas?

-Fran por favor , no pasa nada ,le doy sus discos y se va ¿Verdad?-Dice esto último mirándome con miedo.

-Si tranquila ya me voy .

Miro al imbécil pensando que si no es por ella mañana se despertaría en el hospital y la miro a ella , sus ojos están asustados y hay lágrimas en ellos que luchan por no salir , me da los discos y cuando lo hace sus manos se rozan con las mías , es un instante pero un latigazo recorre nuestros cuerpos , voy hacia la puerta me giro y nuestras miradas se cruzan por última vez , ahora ha sido de manera diferente , su mirada hace pedazos mi alma , el imbécil dice algo que no oigo solo pienso en su mirada , porqué Emma , porqué has tenido que mirarme así , en su mirada había desesperación , derrota y añoranza , su voz decía que me fuera pero su mirada no , yo tampoco quería irme y ojalá no hubiera tenido que hacerlo , quisiera haberte amado como tu te mereces pero no he podido , mi amor hacia ti era inmenso lo que pasa es que la parte podrida de mi alma no me he dejado entregártelo , moriría por ti todas las mañanas , te amaría como no te ha amado nadie , pero sé que no terminaría bien , por eso en nuestra relación había un muro alrededor de mi que no podías traspasar , ni yo te he hablado de lo que hay tras el para no hacerte daño , te mereces algo mejor que lo que mis circunstancias pueden ofrecerte , eso ha hecho que renuncie a tu amor y cuando me voy tu me miras así , porque lo has hecho , tenías que haberme dejado marchar sin entregarme tus ojos . Camino sin rumbo definido por las calles de Lavapiés y con su mirada clavada en mis entrañas , los pensamientos batallan dentro de mi cabeza entre sí , mientras debido a la angustia que me atenaza el aire falta en mis pulmones , necesito parar y encontrar un lugar donde sentarme y conseguir tranquilizarme un poco ,mis pasos me han llevado cerca de la Latina y decido continuar hasta la plaza , allí tomare el metro dirección a casa , antes me siento en las escaleras de bajada intentando serenarme y ordenar mi cabeza , en el fondo no quiero ir a casa , encerrarme allí en este estado sería pasar una tarde infernal cualquier lugar al aire libre me proporcionaría más tranquilidad que mi casa , sin darme cuenta me viene a la cabeza el cuadro, pienso que si estuviera dentro encontraría el sosiego que necesito , o tal vez no , quien lo sabe , el caso es que aquí estoy , solo , amargado y sin saber donde ir , el cuadro, sería buen lugar para refugiarme ahora mismo, es probable que allí me sintiera mejor , tengo la impresión de que el desánimo , la desesperanza y la amargura pasarían a un segundo plano , aquí siento que mi corazón está siendo cortado con una cuchilla de afeitar , los cortes se producen en la mitad y cada vez alcanzan más profundidad hasta que queda abierto en dos mitades , y mi cabeza está aprisionada entre dos paredes que cada vez se cierran más , noto el crujir de mi cráneo y sé que se acerca el fin , necesito huir de todo esto , encontrar un lugar donde ni sienta ni padezca , ¿Será eso posible en el cuadro? ¿Se puede vivir dentro de una pintura? Parece una locura , una más entre las muchas que infectan mi vida , pero yo he estado allí , sé que ha sido real y presiento que en breve volveré a entrar y buscaré las respuestas que necesito , como explicar que he sentido la vida dentro de un cuadro y que estoy pensando en pasar el resto de mis días en él , desde el momento que lo contemplé supe que era algo especial , mucho más que una pintura con un bonito marco , era vida propiamente dicha y supe que ocuparía un espacio en mi habitación , no necesité ver nada más en la tienda , por cierto la tienda, tal vez sería buena idea acercarme por ahí , recuerdo la agradable conversación con el dueño , el señor Heredia creo que se llamaba , parecía un hombre sabio y que sabía escuchar , a lo mejor podría acercarme para intentar encontrar algunas respuestas , no le contaría de forma abierta el suceso del cuadro pero sabría guiar la conversación al punto que a mí me interesa , además estoy muy cerca , en menos de diez minutos me plantaría en la tienda , decidido voy a ver al señor Heredia . Me levanto con renovadas fuerzas , solo pienso en llegar a la tienda , he conseguido apartar de mi cabeza todo lo demás , bajo por la Ribera de Curtidores y me recuerdo andando por aquí hace apenas un par de días buscando una tienda para entrar a comprar , hace tan poco tiempo que todo lo tengo muy presente , sé perfectamente en que calle tengo que girar a la derecha y encontrar la primera tienda , la del tipo que se parecía a Santa Claus , una vez allí en la misma calle y apenas a cien metros pero en la acera de enfrente está la tienda donde compré el cuadro , la del señor Heredia , giro ya a la derecha en busca de la primera tienda , no entraré en ella pero me servirá de referencia para calibrar la distancia a la otra , avanzo por la calle esperando de un momento a otro sobrepasarla , hay comercios de todo tipo, he avanzado bastante en la calle y no la he encontrado todavía , me detengo y miro hacia atrás , la primera tienda no estaba tan lejos , suponiendo que la he pasado sin darme cuenta salgo a la carretera para tener una mayor visión de lo que me antecede y de lo que ya he pasado , ni una señal de la tienda , estoy confuso tenía que haberla visto ya , opto por seguir hacia delante con la intención de encontrar la tienda del señor Heredia que es donde me interesa ir , seguramente la de Santa Claus la he pasado ya y no me he dado cuenta , sigo avanzando y empiezo a tener la sensación de que ya la tenía que haber encontrado , miro al frente y veo que la calle se va a terminar , llego al cruce con la calle que pone fin a la mía , la calle Arganzuela y compruebo en un letrero que la calle por la he bajado es la correcta , la calle Carnero , no es posible que me haya pasado las dos tiendas sin darme cuenta , decido volver a recorrer la calle esta vez en sentido contrario con la esperanza de encontrarla , voy con paso más lento y fijándome de uno en uno en los comercios y portales que supero , pero pasan los unos y los otros sin encontrar mi destino , así llego al inicio de la calle sin ningún resultado , la conclusión más lógica es que me he equivocado de calle aunque estoy seguro de que era la calle carnero , decido buscar por las calles que discurren paralelas a esta y después de quince minutos bajando y subiendo calles vuelvo a la calle inicial ,he visto incluso algunas tiendas parecidas en las que he entrado para salir de dudas y no eran la que busco , es más nadie parece conocer ni al señor Heredia ni a su tienda , del señor Santa Claus no he querido ni preguntar , con bastante extrañeza me han despachado ya , una vez más recorro la calle Carnero en un intento desesperado por dar con ella , es imposible que haya desaparecido así sin más , calculo los lugares donde creo que podrían estar situadas ambas tiendas y entro a preguntar , una es un bazar chino donde intento explicar si en esta calle hay o conocen una tienda de cuadros como la que busco, me reciben dos dependientas con una amplia sonrisa y una espectacular belleza asiática , no entienden nada de lo que les digo y me indican un pasillo en el que al fondo hay cuadros , aparece un hombre joven igual de sonriente que se ofrece a acompañarme al lugar donde están , procuro hacerle entender que lo que busco es otra tienda pero fracaso en el intento , salgo de la tienda y ellos me miran con mala cara , han intentado ser amables con un posible comprador y este se ha ido como un maleducado , lamento haberles causado esa impresión pero no había manera de hacerles comprender que busco otro sitio , un posible lugar más abajo es un supermercado , me detengo en su entrada y miro hacia adentro para ver si su interior se parece a la tienda que busco , no en su forma pero si en su amplitud , estoy tentado de entrar y preguntar a las dos cajeras que atienden a los clientes , al final no lo hago , son muy jóvenes y no creo que sepan nada útil , al lado hay una ferretería de barrio , de esas que venden todo tipo de artículos y con pinta de antigua , parece buen sitio para preguntar , me decido a entrar y encuentro tras el mostrador a un señor mayor , perfecto es el tipo de persona que busco , me acerco a el con la esperanza de que sepa algo del lugar .

-Buenas tardes , disculpe vengo buscando una tienda de muebles antiguos y no doy con ella ¿Podría usted ayudarme?

-Si conozco la tienda que busca encantado de hacerlo .

-Se trata de una tienda de muebles pequeños y artículos de decoración antiguos que no encuentro pero que estoy seguro que está en esta calle , el dueño es un tal señor Heredia , un hombre mayor , de baja estatura y muy moreno de piel.

-Señor Heredia dice usted , vaya cuanto hace que no escuchaba ese nombre , pues no se quien le habrá recomendado esa tienda pero hace más de cuarenta años que el señor Heredia murió y sus hijos vendieron su tienda , es extraño que todavía alguien se acuerde de el.

-¿Está usted seguro de lo que me dice?

-Claro que lo estoy , y con la descripción que me ha dado usted no me queda ninguna duda, la tienda estaba aquí al lado , era amigo de mi padre y yo era un chaval , le recuerdo de mi infancia tal y como usted lo ha descrito , mayor, de baja estatura ,moreno con aspecto agitanado y siempre con traje , era querido por todo el vecindario pero como ya le digo hace cuarenta o cincuenta años murió , la tienda se vendió ,hubo en ella varios negocios y hoy en día parte de la tienda junto con otro local forman el supermercado de aquí al lado .

-Vaya pues eso si que es una sorpresa .

-Sorpresa es que alguien se acuerde de la tienda todavía, quien le haya dado referencia de ella debe ser una persona muy mayor .

-Si , alguien que compró allí un cuadro y un teléfono hace un tiempo , bueno lamento haberle molestado para nada .

-No ha sido ninguna molestia , si busca una tienda de antigüedades por la zona hay varias.

-Si , echaré un vistazo a ver si encuentro algo, muchas gracias y adiós.

Salgo de la tienda y camino sin saber que hacer , lo que está claro es que mi búsqueda ha terminado , no me cabe la menor duda de que la tienda ya no está aquí , el caso es que yo he estado en ella hace un par de días , pero hay un desfase espacio – tiempo que hace que ya no esté , bien lo asumo , a estas alturas ya no me sorprende nada . Subo por donde he venido y vuelvo a la Latina , sigo sin querer ir a casa me noto la garganta seca y necesito tomar algo , iré a la zona de huertas que me pilla cerca , tomaré una buena cerveza escuchando un buen blues en el Populart , después de un buen rato caminando llego a el lugar y lo primero que pienso es, joder menos mal que no ha desaparecido también , abro la puerta y entro , está casi vacío , solo hay una pareja que está a lo suyo y un camarero detrás de la barra colocando vasos y bebidas , es temprano y debe llevar muy poco rato abierto , pido un tercio de Mahou y busco un lugar donde tomarlo tranquilo y disfrutar de la música y casi sin haberme sentado suenan los acordes del mítico Elmore James y su Dust my broom , bebo un largo trago y echo la cabeza hacia atrás mientras me acomodo en el asiento , la música me envuelve "I´m gomna get up in the morning´" "I believe I´ll dust my broom ", así paso más de una hora disfrutando del desgarro del blues y procurando no pensar en nada que no sea la música , el local se va llenado , suenan John Lee Hocker , Mody Waters , B.B. king y otros muchos y grandes , voy por la sexta cerveza y el camarero me empieza a mirar mal , decido que ya está bien , no aguantaría una impertinencia si pido la séptima y antes de liarla prefiero irme a casa , son cerca de las diez y media , se ha quedado una buena noche y aquí estoy yo ,en el barrio de las letras sin saber que hacer ni a donde ir , bajo por la calle Huertas , giro en Lope de Vega que compite con Cervantes discurriendo paralela a ella, Lope de Vega que grande , en sus mejores composiciones rezuma el pensamiento aristotélico sobre el universo y su visión geocéntrica , pues bien Lope la cagaste , te suena un tal Copérnico y su teoría heliocéntrica, si , no te asustes no somos el centro del universo , pero tranquilo ya lo hemos superado , debiste fiarte más de Aristarco que de Tolomeo que ya apuntaba maneras , lo dicho no te sorprendas todavía Lope porque después vino un tal Darwin que nos terminó de bajar del pedestal , aunque te digo que la belleza de tus versos no hay teoría que la estropee , con esta conversación con Lope de Vega llego a la mitad de la calle donde se encuentra la iglesia – monasterio de la Trinitarias Descalzas que sospecho que tienen ese nombre por el misterio de la trinidad y porque van sin calzado , si llevasen calzado supongo que serían las trinitarias calzadas , vaya reflexión se ve que estoy inspirado , pues bien resulta que aquí está enterrado Miguel de Cervantes, nos lo recuerda un enmarcación en piedra blanca colocada en medio de la fachada del monasterio ,en su interior aparte de la fecha de su nacimiento y de su muerte está tallado su rostro de perfil , vaya coincidencia la suya morir supuestamente el mismo día que Shakespeare y estar enterrado en la calle Lope de Vega no en la que lleva su nombre . Me resulta grosero y patético la carrera que los políticos de turno se han dado por encontrar sus restos y exponer el primer montón de huesos que han encontrado .

-¡Eh Don Miguel! Le han jodido a usted bien , no le dejan descansar en paz a uno ni cuando está muerto verdad , vaya tinglado que han montado a costa de su tumba .

Nada más terminar la frase observo con estupor como la talla de su rostro de perfil se gira hasta mirarme de frente , permanece así unos segundos y comienza a hablar .

-Cierto es lo que usted dice pero con todo no es lo peor que me han hecho , han sido tantas y tan grandes las fechorías que se han cometido conmigo que ya nada puede sorprenderme.

Me quedo estupefacto sin saber que decir , después de unos segundos reacciono.

-No sé si habla conmigo , lo normal es que ni tan siquiera hable , aunque el caso es que yo le he oído.

-Se equivoca lo raro no es que yo hable , lo raro es que usted me escuche , debe ser que es una de esas personas que oyen más allá de las palabras y ven más allá de la mirada , es afortunado en tener esa habilidad , muy poca gente la tiene , por el contrario eso le obliga a oír y ver cosas que no siempre querría hacerlo .

\- La verdad es que me pasan bastantes cosas raras a diario , pero hablar con don Miguel de Cervantes es ya el no va más .

-Yo le he hablado porque usted se ha dirigido a mi , no siempre tengo la posibilidad de mostrar mi indignación sobre lo que se ha hecho con mi obra y con mi persona .

-De su obra puede estar usted orgulloso, el Quijote su principal legado es uno de los libros más importantes que se han escrito, desde luego en castellano el que más .

-Del libro aunque resulte indecoroso decirlo lo estoy , de lo que han hecho con el y de como lo han interpretado no, le diré más , después de todo ¡Ojalá no lo hubiese escrito nunca! Arruinó mi vida y el resto de mi obra , pude ver con desesperación lo que hacían con él aquellos a los que iba dirigida mi sátira y mi crítica , no han entendido nada y con el tiempo desde las sombras he asistido a como esa sociedad indecorosa y quienes la dirigen , que son los mismos caciques que hace quinientos años , prostituían mi obra año tras año y ahora esto , por eso le digo que es difícil que ya algo me sorprenda .

-Comprendo su indignación don Miguel esta sociedad bufonesca todo lo que toca es para hacerlo pedazos , no obstante por si le vale de algo le diré que somos muchos también los que admiramos su obra por lo que dice no por lo que el poder pretende que dice , he disfrutado de su obra como de ninguna otra y hay tantas cosas que le preguntaría sobre ella que no se por donde empezar .

-No se preocupe , diga usted lo primero que le venga a la cabeza .

-¿Fue difícil encontrar a Dulcinea?

-No , dulcinea estaba en cada rincón donde miraba y mi corazón me decía que la estaba viendo.

-Bien , se me ocurre algo importante ¿Es don Quijote una creación de la locura de Sancho Panza?

-Eso no es importante en el porqué de la obra , lo importante es que eran gigantes no molinos de viento , recuerde siempre esto , eran realmente gigantes no molinos .

-Entiendo don Miguel , lo importante es que eran gigantes no molinos de viento lo tendré en cuenta .

Dos chicas de apenas veinte años pasan por la acera y alucinan al ver que hablo con un cartel de piedra con el rostro de Cervantes , tienen ganas de juerga y una de ellas se coloca a mi lado y al comprobar con quien hablo me suelta.

-Que, hablando con Cervantes eso está bien , que se cuenta .

La otra desde la acera estalla en una sonora carcajada ,miro a la de la acera y luego a la que está a mi lado de arriba abajo, decido seguirles la broma .

-¿Por qué no se lo preguntas tu? Yo llevo un rato hablando con el y es de lo más enrollado que te puedes encontrar.

-¿Si? De acuerdo lo haré ¡Oye Cervantes que tal por ahí arriba! ….Vaya pues parece que a mi no me contesta.

-Déjame a mi , don Miguel que le parece si baja de ahí arriba y nos portamos como dos caballeros e invitamos a estas dos dulcineas a tomar algo por aquí cerca , le prometo que volverá usted enseguida y que no dará tiempo a que se note su ausencia .

-Bueno , qué –Preguntan entre risas las dos dulcineas mientras permanecen abrazadas – Nos vais a invitar a tomar una copa.

-Parece que no viene , dice que ya va hasta las trancas , si toma algo más vomitara a Sancho Panza , pero me ha encargado que sea un caballero y que os invite yo a esa copa , además ha insistido en que sea muy cariñoso con vosotras así que vamos al primer garito que veamos y cumplamos con los deseos de don Miguel de Cervantes .

Dicho esto agarro a las dos por la cintura y así andamos los tres calle abajo , ellas con el cachondeo de que más me ha dicho Cervantes y yo contestando la primera gilipollez que se me ocurre mientras mis manos aprietan sus firmes culos como prolegómeno a lo que espero sea un trio memorable . Vamos a la calle Huertas que es donde más locales hay y nos metemos en el primero que aparece ,no está lleno pero para ser un día de diario hay bastante gente , en la barra nos abrimos hueco y pedimos lo que vamos a consumir, yo me pido una cerveza pero ellas van a lo grande piden un whisky de marca con coca cola , en lo que el camarero prepara lo que hemos pedido aprovecho para meter mano en sus apetitosos cuerpos entre sus risas , comentarios y su amago de resistencia , nos sirven ya lo que hemos pedido , pago la cuenta , salimos de la barra y buscamos un sitio para acoplarnos ,yo voy lanzado pero ellas con sus inagotables risas me dicen que no tenga prisa , que bebamos primero ,bailemos un poco y que después me van a hacer pasar un rato que no olvidaré , al tiempo que dicen esto una de ellas palpa mi entrepierna por encima del pantalón y ¿Qué hace la otra? Como no, ríe , estoy tremendamente cachondo , ellas beben como esponjas y cuando suena un tema que les gusta con vaso y todo se levantan a bailar , yo observo como sus cuerpos se contonean y a cada movimiento aumenta más mi excitación , en el local sigue entrando gente , debe ser que hemos acertado y es uno de los sitios con más tirón de la zona , es el único que está casi lleno , gente de un amplio espectro charla , baila o hace lo que puede en el , apuro mi cerveza el deseo me hace arder y ya no puedo esperar más , he perdido de vista a mis acompañantes , me levanto a buscarlas con la esperanza de que hayan terminado sus respectivas bebidas y nos larguemos de aquí , camino entre la gente mirando a un lado y a otro pero no las veo , llego al fondo del local y nada , joder con el calentón que llevo y estas dos no aparecen , un largo apoyavasos recorre la pared hasta los aseos , cerca de allí veo dos vasos manchados de carmín , puede que sean los suyos , me acerco a comprobar si son de ellas , los huelo y en efecto huelen a whisky , los aseos están al lado , pienso que pueden estar allí las dos , espero unos minutos y no salen , es más en ese intervalo de tiempo una chica ha entrado y ha salido de ellos , se acerca otra chica y antes de que entre la abordo .

-Por favor puedes decirme cuando entres si hay dos chicas en el aseo , una de ellas lleva un vestido marrón con botas y la otra unas mallas negras y algo azul creo .

Me mira sorprendida como pensando "Este psicópata que quiere" se va dirección del aseo sin contestarme , a los pocos segundos sale y me dice.

-Aquí no hay nadie , solo yo .

-De acuerdo , gracias y disculpa la molestia .

Me da que me la han jugado , vuelvo al lugar donde estaba echando otro vistazo para ver si hay suerte pero no , ni rastro de ellas , esto confirma mis sospechas , me la han jugado , buscaban un tonto que les pagara unas copas y ese tonto he sido yo , bien pues aquí ya no hago nada , voy hacia la salida y por curiosidad pregunto al de seguridad en la puerta si las ha visto , me dice que si , que eran dos pesadas que insistían en que las invitara a tomar algo .Demasiado bueno para ser verdad . como se suele decir me han dejado con la miel en los labios , ya decía yo que tanta suerte solo se tiene en las películas o en los libros , en la vida real un tipo como yo no la suele tener , al final dos whiskys con coca cola por un rato de magreo , no está mal pero el calentón que me llevo a casa es cosa seria , no me podré dormir sin una buena masturbación a la salud de las dos zorras que me han timado . ya en casa lo primero que hago es echar una larga y potente meada , miro como el chorro cae con fuerza en el centro del retrete y me imagino que por el agujero aparecen mis dos amigas con su eterna sonrisa en la cara ,tomad y bebed puro néctar ,sería el preludio de una buena follada pero eso es algo que no va a pasar , no tengo nada de hambre así que no ceno , la única necesidad que tengo es sexual y puesto que mi plan se ha jodido y estoy solo ya se lo que me toca , cojo suficiente papel higiénico y me acoplo en el sofá sin pantalones para estar más cómodo, me quito la ropa interior echo la cabeza hacia atrás y mi mano empieza a subir y bajar por mi pene todo erecto , mientras mi cabeza se concentra en recordar esos dos culos prietos que he tenido entre mis manos , aumento el ritmo de la masturbación al tiempo que en mi mente se suceden imágenes en las que penetro un coño mientras otro se restriega con desenfreno en mi boca , cuando la sucesión de imágenes y el ritmo de mi mano producen la estimulación necesaria un chorro de semen golpea el papel higiénico que he puesto delante , después de varias sacudidas y expulsar gran cantidad acumulado de la excitación y de varios días sin sexo quedo tendido en el sofá , una vez repuesto y aseado vuelvo a sentarme y enciendo la televisión , hago zaping en busca de algo interesante y que me entretenga un rato aunque supongo que no daré con ello , aparece en la pantalla el final de algunas estúpidas series , películas sin sentido y algún late-night de esos infumables que encima se creen originales , al final me detengo en un canal que emiten una película que he visto ya pero que me gustó "Los invitados", va por la mitad y me parece algo excelente para antes de dormir . Es medianoche estoy durmiendo de forma anormalmente plácida y la habitación como si amaneciera de pronto empieza a iluminarse ,después de unos segundos de confusión en los que medio dormido no sé lo que pasa , una vez despierto comprendo que sucede lo mismo que la noche anterior , los pasos son los mismos , primero una luz cegadora que me impide mirar , luego la apertura de un tremendo boquete del tamaño de la pared y al final aparece la calle Alcalá con la iglesia de San Miguel al otro lado de la calle , también están los ocho personajes que parece que esperan y el señor que sujeta la puerta del enrejado . Observo un rato el gigante cuadro con vida que se presenta frente a mi ý como si fuera algo natural , es decir como si hiciera lo que debo hacer cojo el abrigo del armario y una vez puesto entro en el cuadro , hoy lo realizo con confianza y sin dudas , mi paso es lento , de paseo quiero fijarme en detalles que el otro día no pude , contemplo los edificios de la calle a un lado ya otro , al igual que el otro día sigue sin verse un alma aparte de los personajes del cuadro , me detengo en medio de la calle , es sorprendente estar parado aquí y que ni el tráfico de vehículos ni el de personas se te abalancen encima , continuo caminando , me dirijo directamente al personaje de la puerta con el que la otra vez mantuve una extraña conversación , comienza a dar golpes en la puerta y yo acelero mi paso pensando que me está pidiendo celeridad , llego a su altura y me recibe con una discreta sonrisa, me dirijo a el .

-Aquí estoy de nuevo , tenía usted razón cuando me dijo que nos volveríamos a ver más pronto que tarde .

-Celebro verle , permítame la pedantería de decirle que con respecto a cuanto le digo hablo con conocimiento de causa , le repito que no es usted el primero que viene por aquí , ha pensado en todo cuanto le dije el otro día .

-La verdad es que a ratos , tampoco he querido complicarme mi existencia más de lo que está , simplemente dejo pasar los sucesos de mi vida y de momento intento defenderme de ellos lo mejor que puedo .

-Esa es una manera de sobrevivir , pero no es vivir , además resulta agotador , a cualquier cosa no se le puede llamar vida y si usted está aquí es porque ha decidido dejar de defenderse de la propia vida .

-Eso no está tan claro , si le soy sincero uno de los principales motivos para estar aquí es la curiosidad , uno está dormido y de pronto un cuadro toma vida y convierte la pared de su habitación en una entrada al mismo , no me negará que lo más normal es que la curiosidad le llame a uno y entre a ver que ofrece ese mundo .

-Creo que no entiende su situación , le voy a decir una cosa importante , a uno no se le abre y cierra un cuadro en medio de la pared , uno no habla con quien no debería hablar , ve cosas que no debería ver , oye cosas que no debería oír , ni está en sitios que no debería estar si no hay un motivo de peso para que le ocurran estas cosas , usted prefiere llamar curiosidad a su presencia aquí , bien llámelo así y satisfaga su curiosidad todo lo que quiera , pero quiero que sepa una cosa , es la última vez que entrará aquí , el cuadro no se volverá a mostrar en su forma viva a usted o si lo hace es porque ha decidido que quiere pertenecer a él , tenga en cuenta que de lo que decida depende el descanso de otras personas , aquí hay algo que no debería haber , tal vez si se da cuenta de ello le ayudará a tomar su decisión , por mi parte no tengo más que decirle , solo tiene un impedimento para estar por aquí , el tiempo , procure que no se cierre la entrada y todo irá bien .

-Tengo que decirle algo , usted me recuerda a alguien , tengo la sensación de que nos hemos visto en algún sitio.

-Bueno , eso no es extraño , tengo una cara muy común y a menudo me confunden , ahora será mejor que aproveche su tiempo aquí para satisfacer su curiosidad y sus dudas , recuerdo que su tiempo en este lugar es limitado .

-De acuerdo , eso haré .

Me alejo del personaje de la puerta y camino despacio intentando no perder detalle de todo lo que me rodea , estoy tentado de ir hacia lo que hoy es la Gran Vía pero pienso que eso supondría alejarme demasiado y como me han dicho mi tiempo aquí es limitado, decido dar media vuelta y dirigirme al grupo de ocho personas que hay más abajo , me intriga saber que hacen y de que hablan ,llego a la altura de ellos , siento la necesidad de incorporarme y entablar conversación pero no sé como hacerlo , me parece violento el pararme delante de ellos y presentarme, pero tampoco quiero unirme al grupo sin más y parecer un entrometido , decido colocarme a un par de metros de ellos para ver si alguno se fija en mi y me hace algún comentario , en lo que esto puede suceder me centro en su conversación para ver si esto puede ser un medio de integrarme al grupo , al principio parece confuso entender lo que hablan, es como si lo hicieran en una lengua desconocida pero para mi sorpresa según voy prestando atención y pasa el tiempo escuchándoles voy entendiendo más y más de lo que dicen hasta que llega un momento que puedo seguir la conversación perfectamente , cada uno habla de lo que a su parecer es el mal más importante y el que más les ha afectado de la sociedad donde les ha tocado vivir , parece que no coinciden en el tiempo cosa que ya note la otra vez puesto que su manera de vestir así me lo indicaba , el más próximo a mi destaca como el peor mal de la sociedad la envidia , principalmente la envidia por el bien ajeno eso hace en su opinión que se cumpla el triste y conocido dicho de que "el hombre es un lobo para el otro hombre", otro cita la mentira que corrompe las relaciones humanas desde sus más profundos cimientos , también oigo hablar de la avaricia que hace del tener más que el vecino un principio antisocial , la injusticia causa de que no pueda haber paz entre los seres humanos , la incultura , la soberbia , el odio …. Cada uno a su manera explica su parecer y yo asiento con la cabeza a cada argumento que exponen hasta que uno de ellos se dirige a mí.

-Supongo que ya nos entiende al hablar , eso es porque se ha centrado en lo que decimos , no en como lo decimos , y bien nuestro nuevo amigo que piensa , habrá llegado ya a su propia opinión sobre lo expuesto o tendrá su propio punto de vista .

No me esperaba que se dirigiera a mi , después de unos segundos de indecisión contesto.

-La verdad es que todo lo que dicen ustedes me parece irrefutable y existe en mayor o menor medida en la sociedad , no sabría en que orden ni con que importancia cada cosa que han dicho afecta a la misma , lo que tengo es la sensación de que hay algo que da sentido al conjunto y no sé como explicarlo .

-Interesante algo que de sentido al conjunto – Dice el que se ha dirigido a mi – No habíamos tenido en cuenta eso , ¿Qué os parece?

Se enredan en un debate en el que se cuestiona la causa colectiva o la individual , entre quien piensa que la falta de adaptación a la sociedad pudiera deberse a un conjunto de males sociales y entre los que han sido afectados por algo concreto y ahí ven ellos su desgracia . Desde un lado oigo y observo como debaten sobre el tema , miro con detenimiento y al final del grupo noto algo extraño , es como si hubiera algo sin terminar que de pronto corta la vista pero que si te mueves no lo ves , intrigado me levanto mientras ellos siguen a lo suyo , voy por detrás del grupo hasta llegar al último y a su lado sucede lo que he visto , si me pongo de frente es como si se cortará la vista y no deja ver lo que hay detrás , no tiene forma ni color es como un hueco de la nada en medio del paisaje , eso es , es la nada en medio del todo , como si algo faltará y debiera ser terminado, de pronto empiezo a oír el zumbido de la otra vez y de inmediato lo identifico con mi despertador esta vez no me pilla , el grupo se calla y me mira para ver cual es mi reacción y antes de que nadie diga o haga nada ya estoy camino de mi habitación , cuando llego al hueco que me conecta con este mundo todavía queda mucho por cerrarse , salgo sin ningún problema y ya desde mi habitación compruebo que todo está en su lugar , el cuadro vuelve a ser un cuadro , bien me enfrento a un nuevo día , veremos a ver que me depara.

TERCERA VEZ

Hoy no me libro del trabajo , ayer no fui y ni siquiera avisé por teléfono , debo ir por muy cansado que esté tengo ya varias faltas sin justificar y no quiero tener problemas el trabajo , el sitio y el sueldo son una mierda pero me ayudan a sobrevivir .Lo primero que hago es prepararme el desayuno ,tengo bastante hambre ayer no cené y mi estómago me lo recuerda, preparo un buen tazón de cacao y cuatro suculentas magdalenas que me ayudarán a ponerme a punto , afeitado duchado y vestido estoy preparado para que se cumpla un eterno día más en la vida laboral del glorioso ujier del ministerio de educación y cultura . Una vez más llego tarde , todo el mundo está muy serio y va de aquí para allá con un rictus de funeral en la cara , el ambiente está muy raro , algo ha debido pasar , ya en mi sitio coincido con un compañero y le pregunto que coño pasa , sin abrir la boca me hace un gesto con la cabeza hacia el lugar donde en animada charla se encuentran el jefe de personal y el cabrón de bola de mierda , ríen y se dan palmaditas en la espalda como si a los dos les encantara tener la cabeza en el esfínter del otro , es normal que se establezca camaradería y conexión entre dos personajes tan abyectos , una compañera se acerca por detrás y me pone al día .

-Cuidado que la cosa está fea , desde ayer nos están haciendo la vida imposible pero principalmente van a por Jorge , a por Marga y a por ti , a ellos se la tenían jurada desde la última huelga general pero lo tuyo parece peor , el bola de mierda como tu le llamas a parte de vigilarnos a todos y luego pasarle al de personal la información sobre retrasos , faltas , lo que hacemos y no hacemos durante el trabajo contigo se ha tomado un interés especial y te ha denuncia por acoso y amenazas e intento de agresión ante el jefe de personal , creo que te puede caer un buen paquete e incluso tu puesto de trabajo aquí he oído que peligra .

El jefe de personal repara en mi , bola de mierda emite una estúpida sonrisa de complacencia, se dicen algo y el jefe de personal se dirige hacia mi mientras el otro imbécil observa la escena desde su mesa a la expectativa de lo que va a suceder , cuando le tengo en frente comienza su charla amenazándome con el parte que me van a meter por mis reiteradas faltas de puntualidad y mis faltas al trabajo sin justificar , me dice algo de mi ausencia de ayer que no entiendo porque estoy pendiente de otra cosa , en la comisura de sus labios se forman dos bolas de babas blancas que unidas a su boca besugo contaminado me producen un asco que no puedo soportar , con la mano y el gesto torcido le indico que pare y que calle , el se queda sin saber que hacer mientras yo saco un paquete de pañuelos de papel del bolsillo del pantalón , le cojo su asquerosa mano con forma de aleta y le pongo el pañuelo en la mano al tiempo que le digo .

-Límpiate las jodidas babas de la boca para hablar con las personas que das asco , además eres jefe de personal y tienes que tratar con mucha gente , podías ducharte de vez en cuando así no desprenderías ese olor a cadáver en día de verano que tienes , no has notado que todo el mundo te evita , eso no es por lo cabrón que eres , que también , si no por lo mal que hueles .

Con cara de alucinado se lleva el pañuelo a la boca , los compañeros que han oído todo intentan disimular las carcajadas y el procura recomponerse de la mejor manera posible , una vez lo hace y con la cara roja a punto de explotar me suelta .

-Le voy a decir a usted una cosa , se juega el empleo con esa actitud , el señor Morales ha puesto una denuncia contra usted por acoso y amenazas y esto que me acaba de decir le va a traer consecuencias , está usted jugando con fuego , se está quemando y no sabe de qué manera , por de pronto ….

-A ver para el carro Robespierre, enséñame el pañuelo que te he dado .

De nuevo vuelve a alucinar , como no reacciona yo mismo le levanto la mano que el abre de forma mecánica y ahí aparece el pañuelo babeante, me giro hacia los compañeros que están igual de alucinados .

-¿Os podéis acercar todos un momento?

Lo hacen mientras el silencio se extiende por la zona donde nos encontramos , me dirijo a ellos.

-Mirad el pañuelo ,está o no manchado de babas ,es más miradle a él , tiene o no tiene esa asquerosa espumita a los lados de la boca –unos callan y otros asienten – ahora desde donde estáis ,no oléis el sudor de alguien que no se ha echado desodorante desde el día que hizo la primera comunión ,¿Ves? No he dicho nada que no sea cierto , eso no es faltar al respeto , solo te digo que si sigues así vas a entrar en periodo de descomposición , aunque por tu olor diría que has entrado ya .

-¡NO LE VOY A PERMITIR QUE SIGA CON ESTO!

-Si , si ya te he oído antes , que me vas a meter un parte y me van a sancionar , de acuerdo hazlo , pero tu eres jefe de personal ¿Crees que cumples como tal con esa falta de aseo en el trabajo? Además en mi defensa expondré que mi falta de puntualidad y de asistencia son debidos al malestar que me produce tu persona y para no encontrarme contigo , cuando te tengan delante lo comprenderán , te expulsarían de una piara de cerdos por ser demasiado marrano .

-Está bien , estas sentenciado , ya te puedes buscar otro trabajo porque voy a hacer todo lo posible para que te pongan de patitas en la calle .

-Así que me amenazas verdad , delante de todos los compañeros me amenazas con hacer que me echen sin ninguna causa objetiva , mira a tu alrededor , todo el mundo te ha oído eso me ayudará también en mi defensa , pues nada haz lo que tengas que hacer pero acuérdate de una cosa – me acerco a su oído pese a la repulsión que me produce y en voz baja le digo – en algún momento tendrás que salir a la calle y ahí estaré yo .

Dicho esto le dejo pensativo y me acerco a la mesa donde está bola de mierda , su sonrisa estúpida de antes a desaparecido y ahora su cara de lameculos muestra pavor .

-Estas empeñado en pasar a la historia como el personaje más rastrero , chivato y mezquino que ha pasado por el ministerio verdad y eso que lo tienes difícil con la de gentuza que hay aquí , pero ten clara una cosa , es la última vez que haces daño a la gente que aquí trabaja , no es por mí , a mi me importa una mierda lo que me digas o hagas pero aquí hay gente que su vida depende de este trabajo ,muchos tienen trabajo y sin este sueldo esa vida se tambalearía , no tienen porqué soportar el venir aquí a trabajar y estar a la expectativa de que cuchillada rastrera les va a pegar una basura como tu , grábate mis palabras , voy a hacer que desees no haber nacido .

Me mira a los ojos y comprende que la cosa va en serio , esta vez no tiene escapatoria , ha pasado una línea que no debía de haber pasado y lo sabe . En la sala detrás de mí oigo gritar al jefe de personal .

-Vamos vuelvan todos a su tarea , no quiero a nadie parado aquí , cada uno a lo que estaba haciendo y rápido .Usted Morales acompáñeme ¡MORALES! Está sordo o qué , acompáñeme .

-Si , si voy enseguida .

Juntos se alejan por un pasillo andando al trote , una vez que han desaparecido se respira una tranquilidad y una limpieza en el ambiente que no había antes , todo el mundo se mueve de un lado a otro con cosas que hacer , yo miro a ver que tengo , poca cosa fotocopias y unos papeles para entregar en otra planta , lo hago para quitármelo de encima cuanto antes , en media hora he terminado y vuelvo a mi sitio a atender a la gente que viene a hacer alguna gestión y necesita las indicaciones pertinentes de a donde dirigirse , hay un chaval muy joven que lleva un par de minutos parado con unos papeles en la mano y con cara de no saber ni donde está , me levanto y me acerco a él .

-A ver campeón te veo perdido , déjame esos papeles y te indico lo que tienes que hacer – son varias cosas , hay que subir y bajar a un par de plantas y varias mesas que visitar , demasiado para el , le ordeno los papeles por orden de visita y decido echarle una mano – Sígueme que esto nos lo comemos tu y yo en menos de media hora.

A paso ligero y esquivando a la gente vamos por los pasillos , el me sigue sin decir nada , cogemos el ascensor llegamos a nuestra planta y primera parada , le doy un número , dos de los papeles y le digo que cuando le toque vaya a la mesa los entregue y le darán una copia, cuando vuelvo ya le han atendido , ya hemos hecho aquí lo que teníamos que hacer , a toda velocidad nos vamos a otra planta le pido unos papeles los firma y los entregamos , ahora a la planta principal y en cinco minutos todo entregado y las copias compulsadas , miro el reloj.

-Joder que buenos somos , nos han sobrado diez minutos , te dije media hora y en veinte minutos lo hemos hecho .

-Muchísimas gracias , yo solo me habría tirado aquí toda la mañana , gracias de verdad .

-Nada campeón para eso estamos , hasta otra .

Se va por donde ha venido contento de haber hecho todo lo que tenía que hacer y además en tan poco tiempo . Alguien me da un toque , miro y es Jorge el compañero al que los dos carroñeros también quieren que sea sancionado .

-Que pasa tío , ya me han contado la que has tenido con el jefe de personal y el otro cabrón , no se habla de otra cosa , menudo cachondeo se tiene la gente con lo que les has dicho ,estás loco tío .

-No les he dicho nada que no fuera cierto , es más hace tiempo se lo tenía que haber dicho .

-Ya te habrás quedado a gusto pero el tema es un poco suicida , tienes que tener cuidado van a intentar echarte a la puta calle , para luchar contra ellos hay que tener más cabeza que tripas , no hay que ponérselo fácil de todas maneras cuenta conmigo y con los míos para lo que necesites .

-Lo sé y te lo agradezco .

-Las cosas están difíciles en la calle , si te echan han ganado .

-No , si me echan están muertos .

Con una sonrisa cómplice se va a hacer sus cosas y yo sigo con las mías . Jorge es una de esas pocas personas íntegras que te encuentras a lo largo de la vida , entregado a su ideal de una sociedad más justa y el bien común , dando horas y horas de su vida a algo que Jamás va a conseguir solo por el bien de quienes le rodean , son de esas personas que dan dignidad a la sociedad ¿Y que obtiene el después de tanto sacrificio por algo que sería bueno para todos? La incomprensión y el desprecio por gran parte de la gente que sería beneficiaria de sus ideas , tengo claro que detrás de eso está el miedo y la ignorancia , es patético ver las pegas y excusas que estas personas ponen para no hacer nada a gente como Jorge , si emplearan la mitad de ese esfuerzo en cuestionarse el poder hace tiempo que las cosas habrían cambiado , pero no , el mezquino y cobarde siempre está para defender al amo y ser cómplice de el en la aniquilación de los héroes anónimos que se le oponen .Metido en estos pensamientos llega la hora del descanso , me apetece salir fuera para que me dé un poco el aire , aquí la cosa ha quedado muy viciada de la presencia de los dos carroñeros , hace una agradable mañana después de un inicio de semana oscuro con lluvia intermitente –ahora llueve , ahora no llueve – hoy el sol luce y el día despejado permite pasear por la calle , compro un sanwich en una tienda próxima y voy comiendo calle abajo buscando un sitio para sentarme , en seguida decido el lugar las escaleras de la iglesia de San Miguel ,estoy tan cerca que llego en un minuto , antes de sentarme echo un vistazo a la fachada ,también a los alrededores , y pensar que yo he estado aquí , en este mismo lugar con una diferencia de más de cien años , me coloco donde estaría el hombre de la puerta y desde allí observo el lugar donde estaría el grupo que espera , que es más real esto o el mundo del cuadro , cual es mi sitio y a que mundo quiero pertenecer , me siento en la escalera y abro una lata de cerveza que me ayudará a pasar el sandwich , la gente pasa en ambas direcciones unos deprisa y otros más despacio , yo miro intentando encontrar a alguien con vida , de momento solo veo muertos andantes que solo reparan unos en los otros para joderse mutuamente , vuelve a mi cabeza la cobardía en la que he pensado antes , la del que no tiene valor para enfrentarse al poderoso y lo paga con su igual y así será por mil años más , pues conmigo no contéis , no soporto esa ciénaga a la que llamáis sociedad , no quiero ser víctima ni cómplice , eso he decidido y lo llevaré hasta sus últimas consecuencias . Un par de ancianos suben las escaleras para entrar en la iglesia , antes me echan una desconfiada mirada como diciendo que hace este vago aquí ,entran y me asalta una duda que no había tenido antes ¿Cómo será la iglesia por dentro? Nunca lo había pensado pero ahora siento la necesidad de comprobarlo y mi cuerpo casi sin mi permiso se pone de pié y me lleva dentro aprovechando que está abierta . Nada más traspaso la puerta el silencio hace que el mundo exterior perezca que no existe , me coloco en medio para tener una vista general de su interior , tiene la típica planta de cruz latina con una nave central y dos a ambos lados , cuadros y esculturas cuelgan de sus paredes , camino por un lateral y llego a una espectacular capilla llamada capilla de Santa Teresa que da la sensación de ser lo más valioso de toda la iglesia, tiene su propia configuración y por su belleza e importancia parece ser otra iglesia ,mientras observo tengo la sensación de a la vez ser observado , me giro y veo a los dos ancianos hablando con un cura mientras miran hacia mi ,me siento molesto por sus impertinentes miradas , yo solo quiero tranquilidad y que se me deje en paz no entiendo el porqué de esas miradas , sigo a lo mío y oigo los pasos del cura que se dirigen a mi encuentro , viene con gesto serio diría incluso que con cara de cabreo , ya lo tengo delante parece que para decirme algo .

-Buenos días , me puede decir que quiere usted.

-¿Qué quiero? Nada , solo he sentido curiosidad por ver como es la iglesia por dentro y he entrado a echar un vistazo .

-Mire esto no es un museo es un lugar de culto y los señores me han dicho que usted les ha seguido cuando han entrado con malas intenciones , o se va o llamo a la policía .

-¿Malas intenciones? Mire yo trabajo aquí al lado en el ministerio de cultura , no ve que vengo con uniforme , le parece que esto es venir con malas intenciones , estoy en la hora de mi descanso y he entrado a mirar , nada más .

-Mire yo no sé ni me interesa donde trabaja ni nada , solo le digo que se va de aquí ahora mismo o llamo a la policía .

-Pero no ha oído lo que le he dicho .

-¡Que no me interesa oír nada! Le digo que se vaya .

-Diga que sí , esa es una actitud muy cristiana , echar de la iglesia a la gente a voces , que pasa que no quiere testigos mientras les roba el dinero a los viejecitos .

-¡PERO COMO SE ATREVE!

-O es que le está esperando en la sacristía algún niño del coro y le va a dar el cuerpo de cristo directamente .

-¡VAYASE BLASFEMO , SINVERGUENZA! Ahora mismo llamo a la policía .

-No te molestes padre Carras , ya me voy , sigue robando el dinero del cepillo de los pobres y follándote niños a escondidas .

Salgo de la iglesia y no me creo lo que me acaba de pasar , solo quería echar un vistazo tranquilamente sin hacer mal a nadie y vaya bronca que he tenido con el maldito cura , buena manera de recibir a la gente , muy cristiano todo , jodidos cínicos que sospechan de todo el mundo por que se creen que todos son como ellos , ¡bah! Que se vayan a la mierda . Es la hora y tengo que volver al trabajo , subo el pequeño tramo que hay de la iglesia al ministerio con la esperanza de que la mañana pase lo antes posible y sin más complicaciones pero una vez más compruebo que esto no va a ser posible , no solo eso , si no que la cosa se va a complicar cada vez más , viene Jorge y otro compañero andando deprisa hacia donde estoy .

-Joder que movida tío , estos dos van a por ti con la intención de hacerte daño de verdad , están hablando con altos cargos del ministerio contándoles una película para que te echen , ya sabes que el cabrón de personal es familiar de un alto cargo político que le hace estar muy bien conectado y por si esto fuera poco han ido con un policía conocido de él a ponerte una denuncia por amenazas , quería que lo supieras lo antes posible para que sepas a que atenerte , yo voy a hablar en cuanto tenga un hueco con el abogado del sindicato y con los compañeros , queremos convocar una asamblea urgente de trabajadores después del trabajo , no vamos a permitir que esos cabrones sigan haciendo lo que les venga en gana .

-Por mi no te molestes , yo sé lo que tengo que hacer con esos dos.

-No tío por favor , no hagas locuras a mí también me apetece darles una paliza y tirarles al rio , pero eso solo complicaría más las cosas , dame tiempo y déjame mover las cosas a mí y al abogado , sé como nos podemos defender y hacerles daño solo te pido que no hagas nada y que me des un par de días , además para lo de la paliza siempre hay tiempo .

-Mira te digo otra vez que no quiero que te molestes no le tengo tanto apego a este trabajo y si lo pierdo ya me buscaré la vida , pero tampoco quiero hacer nada que os perjudique ,te doy ese par de días que me pides para que hagas lo que tengas que hacer pero te aseguro que esos dos están sentenciados , si no es a tu manera será la mía .

\- De acuerdo ese es el trato , si no les paramos por un lado lo haremos por otro , es más me apunto a lo de la paliza ya sabes que una vez agotada la vía legal soy partidario de la acción directa

El resto de la jornada pasa tranquila y con poco que hacer , el bola de mierda no ha vuelto en toda la mañana , yo trato de pasar lo que me queda de mañana lo mejor que puedo , pero está claro que la cosa no puede terminar bien , ahora se acerca el jefe de personal acompañado de dos policías ,Jorge viene con ellos discutiendo y le acompaña también el que creo que es el abogado de su sindicato , nada más llegar a mi Jorge y el abogado me advierten .

-No tienes obligación de hablar con ellos , no declares nada . no es una detención ni nada por el estilo , es ilegal no tienen porqué estar aquí.

-Eso de ilegal lo dice usted –dice uno de los policías y se dirige a mí – venimos porque han sido denunciadas unas amenazas y un intento de agresión estamos recogiendo información para ver si procede tramitar la denuncia , solo queremos hacerle unas preguntas de momento .

-Si no hay denuncia es que no hay nada , ha sido una discusión de trabajo que este señor ha sacado de contexto y ahora viene con la caballería para ver si me asusto.

\- Mira no te pases de listo hay dos testimonios que acreditan que ha habido amenazas e intento de agresión , esto se puede complicar todo lo que tu quieras , si colaboras nos entenderemos ¿De acuerdo?

Interviene el abogado mientras se acercan Marga y otra compañera que se han enterado de la movida , el resto observa acojonado y no se acerca por si el de personal se fija en ellos .

\- Las únicas amenazas aquí son las que usted acaba de hacerle a mi defendido, si tiene algún procedimiento legal que hacer hágalo , si no le pido que ponga punto final a este espectáculo .

-No me diga usted lo que tengo que hacer , si cree que nuestra actuación no es legal ponga una denuncia y punto , ahora déjenos trabajar o se viene usted detenido por entorpecer a la justicia, solo vamos a hacerle unas preguntas si quiere que las conteste aquí y si no ya le llamaremos a declarar , está claro para todos verdad .¿ Ha amenazado y ha intentado agredir a las dos persona que han denunciado contra usted?

-No tengo nada que responder.

-Nosotros estamos de testigos de que nada de eso ha sucedido –dice Marga – tómenos filiación que estamos dispuestos a declarar donde haga falta .

-Vuelvan ustedes a su trabajo que aquí no pintan nada – rebuzna el de personal y se entabla una discusión de todos contra todos , mientras uno de los policías se acerca me aparta a un lado y habla conmigo .

\- Mira aquí lo que pasa es que este tiene buenos padrinos por eso estamos aquí , si le tocas un pelo o le causas alguna molestia te vamos a hacer pasar un mal rato , si lo entiendes esto quedará en nada , si no prepárate .

No le contesto , nos escrutamos ambos con la mirada pero la suya cambia de pronto .

-¡Coño yo a ti te conozco! Tu entrenas en el gimnasio de don Paco , te he visto muchas veces allí , verte golpear el saco es un espectáculo tiembla todo el local .

-Si , suelo ir de vez en cuando por ahí .

-Andrés , ven acércate – llama a su compañero – te acuerdas que alguna vez te he hablado de un tío que va al gimnasio donde yo practico boxeo , que fue profesional y que golpea el saco como no he visto en mi vida , pues resulta que es este figura.

Me mira de arriba abajo con curiosidad , su mirada ha perdido la agresividad del principio ahora está inquieto , espera que su compañero diga algo y este lo hace .

-Bien , esto no cambia nada de lo que te he dicho antes , aléjate de ellos , que la denuncia siga su curso si es que al final hay motivos para ello ahí nosotros no pintamos nada ,pero tu dedícate a lo tuyo y no nos hagas volver , si tenemos que hacerlo la visita no será tan amistosa como ahora , has comprendido .

De nuevo no me molesto ni en contestar , empiezo a tener un fuerte dolor de cabeza solo me apetece silencio y me siento en una mesa a dos metros de ellos , la discusión parece que ha terminado , cada uno ha dicho lo que tenía que decir menos yo que me lo guardo para mi ,los policías indican que se van y el de personal grita que todo el mundo a su trabajo pero antes de retirarse aún tiene una cosa para mí.

-Toma esto es una sanción disciplinaria que ha aprobado el comité de urgencia para tu caso , en ella se te dice que no vengas hasta que se determine si tu comportamiento es un problema para el resto de personas que trabajamos aquí , se te dice también en que instancias puedes presentar recurso si no estás de acuerdo con lo que aquí pone , pero de momento es de obligado cumplimiento , ahí te le dejo .

-Métetela por el culo gilipollas – la arrugo y se la tiro a la cara .

-Bien sigue así , sigue complicando las cosas, ¡Habéis visto esto todos ¡ un motivo más para reflejar en el expediente disciplinario .

Todo el mundo se va y yo quedo sentado en una silla buscando algo de tranquilidad ha sido una jornada intensa , solo quedan diez minutos y yo espero que pasen sin ningún sobresalto más , y así es , llega la hora y el vestuario se llena de gente cambiándose , cuando entro se hace el silencio , solo un par de compañeros se acercan para interesarse por mi asunto , el resto que son la gran mayoría calla y se cambia en silencio incomodos con mi presencia y sobre todo por su cobardía , con esto acaba un día más para el heroico ujier del ministerio de educación y cultura ¿El último tal vez? No lo sé , pero si es así tampoco me importa .Ya estoy en casa y una vez más me caliento la comida para el duelo diario , suena el móvil , quien coño será a esta hora , como todavía la comida no está caliente miro a ver quien es , no conozco el número , dudo en cogerlo pero al final la curiosidad y la insistencia de quien llama me hacen contestar .

-Si ,quien es .

-Soy Laura , la versión vallecana de Layla Ali.

-¿Laura? Me quedo pensativo pero enseguida caigo más con la pista de layla Ali .

-¿Estas ahí? Pregunta ella .

-¿Quién coño te ha dado mi teléfono?

-Joder , de que humor estamos , me ,lo dio don Paco ayer en el gimnasio , pasé a hablar con el y le conté nuestro acuerdo , le pareció muy buena idea dijo que nos vendría muy bien a los dos , se puso muy contento , por cierto , te acuerdas de nuestro acuerdo ¿Verdad?

-Espera un momento no cuelgues –raudo quito la comida del fuego y lo sirvo en un plato listo para comer - ¿Oye?

-Si , te oigo no me he ido .

-Sabes , tienes la virtud de querer hablar conmigo siempre que me dispongo a comer , dime que quieres pero no te enrolles .

-Nada hombre , solo era para confirmar lo de esta tarde y para saludarte , ver como estabas , ya sabes las cosas que se pregunta la gente normal por teléfono .

-Vale confirmado y estoy bien pero tengo hambre , quiero comer ¿Algo más?

-Que vas a comer .

-¿Qué voy a comer? Y a ti que coño te importa lo que voy a comer .

-Es una manía , lo pregunto siempre para saber si me gusta más que lo que he comido yo .

-Unas judías blancas con chorizo .

-¿Fabada?

-Bueno , no llega a esa categoría pero se acerca .

-¿Las has hecho tu?

-Los fines de semana hago comida para tener de Lunes a Viernes , así no tengo que cocinar a diario.

-Ah , buena idea , está bien eso de tomar platos de cuchara .

-Sabes lo que más me jode de comer platos de cuchara .

-No , que es .

-Comérmelos fríos.

-Es verdad , eso no mola.

-Bien , pues si estamos de acuerdo cortamos está puta conversación y nos vemos en el gimnasio a las seis ¿Estamos de acuerdo?

-Estamos de acuerdo .

\- Bien , adiós .

Libre ya de molestias inoportunas me entrego a mi rebosante plato de judías con chorizo antes de que se enfríe, una buena comida y un buen rato de desparrame corporal en el sofá es lo que necesito ante una tarde de gimnasio , además después de la maldita mañana de trabajo que he tenido me va a venir muy bien . Tumbado en el sofá pienso en los dos gilipollas del trabajo , cada día soporto menos estar allí y sobretodo aguantar a este tipo de tíos , no sé que pasará con el asunto de la sanción , no me importaría no volver a ese putrefacto sitio , lo sentiría por algunos compañeros pero son pocos a la mayoría se los puede llevar un tsunami al que yo ayudaría meando desde sus gigantes olas , eso si , si quieren que me echen ellos, yo no me pienso ir gratis y en cuanto a esos dos no saben lo que se les va a venir encima , van a ser carne de hospital por mucho tiempo o directamente carne de cementerio , no le tengo miedo a la cárcel total si me voy a quedar sin trabajo allí me garantizarán tres comidas diarias , pero estos se van a arrepentir , van a pagar lo hecho en el trabajo desde el primer día hasta hoy . Traspuesto en el sofá y con el bello pensamiento de la venganza llega la hora de prepararme para ir al gimnasio , lentamente me incorporo y después de desperezarme sin pudor alguno me levanto , voy al dormitorio a cambiarme , abro la puerta del armario para coger mi ropa y la bolsa de deporte , suena un tremendo crujido provocado por las bisagras que están a punto de reventar , las miro y están corroídas por el óxido ,pero no solo las bisagras han perdido su aspecto el resto del mueble también , su madera esta medio abierta y el barniz que la cubre está hecho girones y amenaza con desprenderse en muchas partes parece que ha pasado cien años a la intemperie , doy un paso atrás y lo contemplo entero , el aspecto es penoso y mi sorpresa aumenta cuando me doy cuenta de que el resto de los muebles están igual , no sé como ni cuando les ha sucedido esto , juraría que esta mañana estaban como siempre , la silla , la mesilla de noche , el cabecero todo está envejecido , alguna vez les ha pasado algo parecido si no les doy uso , pero nunca con esta intensidad , es como si hubiera estado varios años fuera sin darles uso cuando en realidad esta mañana hace a penas diez horas lo he hecho , me quedo pensativo ante el nuevo estado en el que se encuentran , solo pasa en la habitación en el resto de la casa los pocos muebles que hay están perfectamente , solo con los muebles de la habitación me suceden estas extrañas cosas , al momento caigo al pensar en las extrañas cosas que me suceden que ni ayer ni hoy se han hecho notar con sus impertinencias ni con sus molestias , no sé que está pasando ni a que responde esta nueva situación pero opto por hacer lo que hace tiempo decidí con este tipo de circunstancias , dejarlas correr , si este cambio tiene algún significado o es el final de algo lo sabré a su debido tiempo, de momento sigo con lo que iba a hacer coger la ropa de deporte y la bolsa e irme al gimnasio , antes de salir sin saber porque miro el cuadro , su marco de madera no ha envejecido está igual , sin ningún cambio aparente , miro con detenimiento la imagen y noto algo que antes no había visto , al igual que la última vez que estuve dentro , detrás del último personaje de la fila detecto algo difuminado y borroso , es curioso que no lo hubiera visto antes , el caso es que está ahí , Miro la hora y faltan diez minutos para las seis , cojo la bolsa , la cartera , las llaves y salgo a toda velocidad , cuando llego don Paco y la futura Layla Ali están juntos comprueban que los guantes están bien acoplados y con el apriete suficiente , me acerco a ellos ya cambiado , con ganas de empezar y ver de que es capaz nuestra pupila .

-Llegas cinco minutos tarde , habíamos quedado a las seis .

-Vale campeona , ahora relájate un poquito ,bueno que don Paco como ves a la candidata se puede sacar algo de ella o nos va a hacer perder el tiempo .

-Cualidades tiene , el resto como siempre digo depende de uno mismo , de la capacidad de trabajo y las ganas de aprender que se tengan , técnicamente viene bien preparada a pasado por centros de alto rendimiento con gente de la federación , pero allí les preparan para otro tipo de combate diferente al del profesionalismo , uno de los problemas ella lo tiene detectado que es la poca pegada , ahí entras tu , has trabajado eso como nadie , lo mejor será que la veas cruzar guantes con otra chica y así te haces una idea ¿Ok? Laura aprieta el calentamiento que vas a subir con otra chica para que te veamos - Don Paco se va a buscar una contendiente , yo me acerco a ella , me fijo en como se mueve y como golpea , vista así se la ven maneras veremos a ver cuando suba arriba , algo a corregir ya se le detecta a la hora de cargar la pegada .

-¿Hay algo mal, alguna primera corrección?

-Tu calienta , no te preocupes de eso ahora , es importante que cuando subas arriba hagas lo mismo de siempre , no quiero nada diferente que nos pueda confundir y nos desvíe a la hora de valorar lo que haces .

-De acuerdo eso haré , antes de nada quería darte las gracias , no sé porque lo haces pero es la primera vez que alguien hace algo por mí a cambio de nada , eso no es lo normal .

-Pues no te olvides de lo que es lo normal , la gente es muy perra y si te fías de ella te joderán viva grábate eso en la cabeza , ahora a lo tuyo y demuestra lo que vales pero sin estridencias ¿Vale?

Don Paco viene con una de las chicas y con una cámara de video en la mano , suben ambas mientras preparamos la cámara , una vez todo listo se las da la indicación pertinente para que comiencen su combate , en las primeras manos se ve que las dos quieren exhibirse , es normal las estamos observando y grabando con una cámara , es difícil e evitar pero enseguida la calidad se impone y esa cualidad la tiene la nuestra , poco a poco se va haciendo la dueña del cuadrilátero, esquiva a su contrincante y sus golpes empiezan a entrar abriendo la guardia que tiene delante , es rápida de manos lo que hace que ya tenga algo ganado , los movimientos que hace son buenos se desplaza con sentido , habilidad y sabiendo lo que hace , la otra chica cada vez tiene más baja la guardia y según pasan los asaltos la superioridad es abrumadora , damos por terminado el asunto no queremos someter a la otra chica a un castigo innecesario , bien primera conclusión hay madera con la que trabajar , el resto el tiempo lo dirá , una vez que paran y después de un abrazo cada una se va a su rincón, mientras se secan el sudor y bajan nosotros hablamos .

-¿La chica que has traído tiene nivel? Porque la diferencia entre las dos ha sido muy grande .

-Si es de las de nivel alto lo que pasa es que Laura es muy buena , te aseguro que bien llevada puede tener futuro , yo veo en ella una oportunidad de hacer algo grande , las he visto en los campeonatos de España y tampoco me pierdo los europeos y ella tiene nivel para competir con cualquiera , bien pulida veo una campeona de Europa ,cruzar el charco y aspirar a algo más ya son palabras mayores , pero yo me pienso implicar en su carrera y si tu nos ayudas a pulir esos defectos que hemos visto el proyecto pinta muy bien , además en el boxeo femenino se empieza a mover mucha pasta , si ella vale ganamos todos.

-Tu la has visto trabajar , que capacidad de trabajo tiene , cojea por ese lado .

-No que va , cuando viene se da unas palizas que hay que pararla , el problema es que no puede venir con la frecuencia que debería , su situación económica es difícil solo viene dos veces por semana no puede pagar más , incluso me debe el mes pasado y este va por el mismo camino, pero si esto va para delante redactaremos su contrato y ya no tendrá que pagar más , todo saldrá de sus ganancias cuando las empiece a haber y todos contentos , lo único que necesito es que estés cerca , sé hasta donde puedo contar contigo pero ese espíritu de pegador nato que tienes solo se lo puedes transmitir tu.

-Quiero dejar claro una cosa , yo solo me comprometo con el día a día , mientras esté aquí podéis contar conmigo , cuando no esté no tengo ningún compromiso adquirido con nadie ,no quiero figurar en ningún contrato de ninguna manera , ya se lo dije a ella para mí es solo el boxeo por el boxeo , lo que pueda aportar lo aportaré, sé que su situación es complicada el otro día me lo dio a entender pero mi implicación en tiempo y forma es y será la que te he dicho.

-Y te aseguro que así será y no te pediremos más de lo que quieras dar , te conozco hace mucho tiempo no quisiera complicarte la vida eso lo sabes hacer muy bien tu solito .

Reímos los dos y Laura se acerca a nosotros mientras se pasa la toalla por la cara , lo primero que dice es previsible .

-Bueno que , como lo he hecho , espero que esas risas que acabáis de soltar no tengan que ver nada conmigo.

-Dos cosas tienes que cambiar ya , la primera es que en tiempo de gimnasio hablarás menos y escucharás más , solo pregunta si no has entendido algo no gastes fuerzas hablando porque las vas a necesitar y la segunda es que cuando te refieras a don Paco le tratarás de usted eso sido así aquí desde hace más de treinta años y será así hasta cuando ya no esté , al mister de usted.

-De acuerdo lo capto hablar menos y escuchar más y al mister de usted .

-Bien ya lo tiene ahora por donde empezamos don Paco.

-Bueno cuando estabas arriba los dos hemos coincidido en una serie de valoraciones – mientras dice esto revisa la grabación – tienes buenos fundamentos técnicos , eres rápida de manos lo cual nos parece importantísimo para lo que queremos potenciar pero primero quiero que tu esquema mental de pelea cambie , olvídate de peleas de carácter olímpico ,de tocar y puntuar etcétera , a partir de ahora cada pelea será para ganar por K.O , cuanto menos tiempo estés en el ring mejor para ti , menos fuerzas gastas y menos golpes te llevas , recuerda ahorra energía y esa energía inviértela en los puños que lances , el siguiente paso es que esos puños causen el mayor daño posible y ahí es donde entras tu .

Don Paco me mira y me cede la palabra .

-Parece que si , ahí entro yo , mira para conseguir que tus puños causen ese impacto que don Paco dice necesitas necesitas aumentar tu pegada , vamos a ir por dos caminos primero fundamentos técnicos de como lanzar esa pegada y luego ejercicios concretos para potenciarla , me imagino que has hecho ejercicios pliométricos .

-Si , pero no es algo que solamos trabajar mucho , nos centramos más en otras cosas .

-Bien pues eso cambiará , los harás a diario tal y como en las tablas que te he traído indica y el tiempo que te vayamos diciendo ,según aumente tu capacidad aumentará el tiempo ,ahora vamos al saco para ver como golpeas , pasarás mucho tiempo con el , a partir de ahora el saco es como si fuera tu novio , no habrá un hombre en tu vida al que tocarás más que al saco , acércate aquí ¿Grabamos esto también don Paco?

-Si de momento se graba todo , eso ayudará a corregir errores a veces la mejor manera es verse uno mismo , ya está todo preparado ¡Adelante!

Laura comienza a golpear el saco ´tiene buen estilo pero no el que hace daño , transcurren un par de minutos en los que voy indicando donde tiene que golpear , don Paco me hace una señal y paramos .

-¿Está todo grabado? Bien , vamos a empezar por fundamentos técnicos , tener una buena pegada no depende solo de una serie ejercicios técnicos , depende de varios aspectos técnicos , colócate otra vez aquí y déjate llevar , lo primero es como metas la cadera , bien así , ahora coloca bien los pies y gira sobre las punteras al lanzar las manos , ok otra vez pero ahora tienes que aprovechar el movimiento al recoger para lanzar la otra mano más rápido , repítelo , así esta vez mejor , vale pues quédate con la forma de hacerlo , de todas maneras está grabado para que practiques a todas horas , esa será tu manera de golpear a partir de ahora ¿Vale? La otra parte nos dice que una vez tenemos una buena postura para tener una buena pegada necesitamos dos cosas , fuerza y velocidad , para eso existen los ejercicios pliométricos , necesitas tener fuerza explosiva , osea potenciar fibras de contracción rápida con esto aceleras el brazo a la mayor velocidad posible y en el menor tiempo para que tu contrincante no lo vea venir , ya sabes ejercicios pliométricos para que el músculo ejecute la acción a la mayor velocidad y en el menor tiempo posible, como te he dicho antes en las tablas están las series combinadas que vas a trabajar , sé que va a ser duro pero no te vengas abajo , en poco tiempo notarás los resultados , todo esto que hemos hablado lo tendrás que hacer a diario , aunque te duela el alma o aunque haya un terremoto .

-Pero yo solo puedo venir dos veces por semana , no me puedo permitir más .

-No , vendrás a diario- interviene don Paco – vas a tener un contrato profesional ahí estará estipulado todo, ahora no pienses en eso .

\- Te dejo con el mister , yo me voy a lo mio , al final prepárate porque viene mi toque personal y tampoco va a ser agradable .

Tiene la cara iluminada y los ojos cargados por lo del contrato , pero no deja que una lágrima resbale por su cara , sin decir una palabra empieza a trabajar todo lo que hemos dicho con don Paco , tiene una determinación que no cuadra con su aspecto que a su pesar deja mostrar cierta fragilidad que la vida sin duda aprovechará para hacerla daño , el tiempo dirá si en el combate más difícil , en el de la vida sabe defenderse y no es víctima de sus traicioneros golpes . Poco a poco me centro en mi sesión , el sudor empieza a manar de mi cuerpo , mis músculos adquieren la tensión necesaria y noto que todo fluye , la maquinaria funciona a la perfección haciendo salir golpes precisos y contundentes que estallan en el saco , mi mente está conectada de tal manera con lo que hago que se olvida por completo de todo lo que me rodea , repito de forma mecánica series combinadas de ejercicios que terminan siempre golpeando el saco ,pasa el tiempo y el cuerpo como un reloj de precisión suizo me manda el aviso de que ya tiene suficiente voy bajando la intensidad y termino con una sesión de estiramientos , ha pasado algo más de media hora es un buen momento para acercarse a ver como va nuestro proyecto de campeona , está haciendo pliométricos , don Paco la anima a la vez que la corrige cuando algo no lo hace como debe hacerse el cansancio se refleja en cada centímetro de su rostro , este tipo de ejercicio es duro pero muy eficaz y deja el cuerpo en un estado que parece que te ha pasado un autobús por encima, justo cuando llego don Paco manda parar , ella deja caer su cuerpo doblado mientras sus guantes apoyados en la pared la sujetan, tiene la boca abierta intentado coger el mayor aliento posible para sus pulmones y la mirada perdida para no pensar en nada que no sea recuperarse cuanto antes , cuando llego don Paco me mira y sonríe , ella apenas se mueve .

-Que como ha ido la cosa , se gesta aquí la forja de una campeona o nos hemos equivocado .

-Voluntad no le falta – dice don Paco – además aprende rápido , es inteligente y entiende enseguida lo que le dices , pero como siempre digo el trabajo dirá hasta donde puede llegar .

-Como puedes comprobar don Paco se repite más que las series de tv ,esta cantinela de vas a cansar de oírla.

-Es que es la verdad y cuanto antes se le meta en la cabeza mejor para ella , solo con facultades no vale , el secreto está en el trabajo diario.

-¡Uff! Estoy muerta , dejad que coja aire y ahora sigo .

-Es así como habías hecho antes ejercicios pliométricos .

-No –todavía tiene la respiración agitada – los que hacíamos no eran tan completos ni se hacían con tanta intensidad , joder es que no siento los brazos.

-Tranquila recupérate un poco que ahora seguimos , pero el secreto es ese , si están bien hechos tienen que doler .

Don Paco se va a otros asuntos del gimnasio, al minuto alguien se acerca y me da una palmada en la espalda y oigo una voz que dice

-¡Que pasa matahombres! Estuve ayer por aquí buscándote y no te encontré , tenemos tu y yo un asunto pendiente de hablar.

Miro y es uno de los tipos con pinta de mafiosos de serie B que el otro día hicieron que peleara con su chico.

-Si es por lo del otro día ese asunto está cerrado para mí , yo no obligué a palear a nadie ni tampoco a apostar , se supone que aquí todos somos mayorcitos para saber lo que hacemos.

-¡No olvídate de eso! Ese gilipollas ya no me importa una mierda me ha hecho perder el tiempo y el dinero , le llevamos a urgencias y le dejamos allí , antes de irme le dejé bien claro que no quería volver a verle , no creo que se atreva a volver aquí .

-Bien , pues entonces no sé que es lo que tenemos que hablar .

-Verás el otro día me dejaste impresionado , hay mucho imbécil que se las da de tipo duro y no lo es , al final a la hora de la verdad siempre la cagan , sabes yo sé cuando un tío está hecho de otra pasta de verdad , es un conjunto de cosas que te indican que ese es el tío , y eso lo he visto en ti , vamos que te puedo señalar y decir ¡Ese es el tío! Jajaja – suelta una ridícula risotada, cuando se recompone continua – bueno , el caso es que alguien como yo necesita a un individuo como tu al lado , puedo hacerte ganar mucha pasta sabes , sin complicaciones sabes , nada mal organizado sabes , asuntos sencillos y fáciles de llevar pero que necesitan ser llevados por alguien como tu , ya sabes verdad , bien que me dices.

\- Es tentador necesito pasta rápida y fácil , te agradezco el detalle de ofrecérmelo pero hay un gran impedimento por el ahora mismo no puedo , tal vez más adelante .

-¿Un impedimento? Que tipo de impedimento , a lo mejor si me lo dices puedo ayudarte conozco gente que soluciona impedimentos .

-Veras esto es complicado , tengo a la pasma detrás de mía , no a cualquier grupo de pringados si no a los de la lucha antiterrorista , cualquier implicación mía en tus asuntos solo te traería problemas , estoy muy vigilado y no puedo hacer ningún movimiento extraño.

-Joder , eso si que es un impedimento – tras unos segundos de pausa mientras ordena sus pensamientos continua – la verdad es que tienes razón , lo tuyo es una movida y de las gordas , no sé en lo que has estado metido ni quiero saberlo pero tu situación solo me traería problemas – hace otra pausa – bien como tu has dicho tal vez en otra ocasión , ya nos veremos .

Se aleja mirando a todos los lados como si alguien lo vigilara , da la sensación que le preocupa que le hayan visto hablar conmigo , Laura que ha oído toda la conversación estalla.

-¡Pero de que coño hablas! ¡Que es esa movida que le has contado a ese tío!

-Nada tranquila tenía que inventar algo para quitármelo de encima , no quería que un simple no me causara problemas con esos tíos sobre todo después de lo del otro día , con esto les mantendré alejados de mi .

-¡No me jodas! – Laura rompe a reír – que cara tienes en dos días te has reído de ellos dos veces primero les sacas la pasta y luego les dejas acojonados – siguen sus risas – has visto como se iba mirando a todos los lados pensará que hay cámaras grabando y le han pillado hablando contigo –mas risas .

-Vale, vale , se acabó la fiesta no te descentres más que todavía no hemos terminado.

Ella intenta mantener la compostura pero se le escapa la risa todavía , don Paco ve la escena y se acerca a regañarla , ella le cuenta lo sucedido y ríen a la vez , ahora soy yo quien intenta poner orden , me cuesta un poco pero al final todo vuelve a su cauce .

-Bien , colócate frente al saco como al principio, quiero que hagas un serie golpeando el saco pero tiene que ser como te hemos indicado antes , acuérdate primero buena colocación de pies , mete la cadera y gira sobre las punteras al lanzar la mano y aprovecha el impulso para lanzar la otra ,una aportación personal , cuando golpees tienes que concentrar toda la energía de tu cuerpo en tu puño, has de golpear con todo el peso cargado en tu mano pero no todos los golpes son iguales , hay uno que es "el golpe" y tienes que saber cual es , habrá momentos en un combate en el que tu oponente cometerá un error y su guardia quedará abierta , son décimas de segundo que tienes que aprovechar para meter tu mano , el instinto te dirá cuando es "el golpe" y cuando lo sea concentra en cada centímetro de tu puño toda la energía , peso y fuerza que seas capaz de desarrollar , si esa mano entra tu contrincante está perdida , ahora al tema , cuando creas que es "el golpe" hazlo pero no te precipites .

Comienza a golpear el saco , los primeros golpes no están bien ejecutados pero una vez que se la corrige la cosa va funcionado ,desde la posición que tengo sujetando el saco la veo concentrada , todavía no ha sacado ese golpe , sus puños llegan con contundencia a diferente altura y de pronto a la vez de un potente grito aparece , es su "golpe" , todo el mundo mira hacia aquí y yo la digo que siga , que no se pare y ella lo hace , tenía razón don Paco aprende rápido , una vez que paramos la dejo descansar un rato , el mister y yo nos miramos con buena cara los últimos golpes y movimientos han estado muy bien , solo me queda una duda por resolver y en diez minutos sabremos si hay un verdadero diamante en bruto.

-Descansa un poco , solo nos queda la guinda del pastel, te dije que lo peor venía al final y es lo que vamos a hacer ahora , es algo necesario que tenemos que saber de ti .

-De acuerdo – dice mientras coge aire – no sé lo que es pero si es necesario hagámoslo .

-Has hecho un buen trabajo , aunque acabas de empezar se te ven cualidades , evita que esto se te suba a la cabeza , pero todo esto no te servirá de nada si no tienes la guinda del pastel .

-¿Y cual es la guinda del pastel?

-Lo menos agradable , ver tu capacidad a la hora de encajar golpes , si tienes mandíbula de cristal tenemos un problema , si encajas bien el problema lo tienen tus futuras contrincantes , para comprobarlo nos pondremos los protectores y boxearemos , es poco ortodoxo hacerlo así pero para nosotros siempre ha sido la mejor manera , tranquila sé la diferencia de altura y peso entre nosotros dos no va a ser una carnicería pero tampoco un juego , pon todo de tu parte sin tonterías golpea bien y cúbrete mejor, alguna pregunta.

-Ninguna , bueno si una , si te puedo hacer una foto cuando te tumbe en la lona y colgarla en instagram , prometo no sacarte llorando tranquilo.

-Vale , si eso sucede puedes sacarme hasta llorando .

Don Paco le ajusta el protector y le repasa los guantes , también da le da alguna indicación y cuando está lista se acerca a mi , hace un movimiento con la cabeza mientras me dice .

-¡Cuidadito eh! No vayamos a liarla que acabamos de empezar .

Respondo a su gesto con otro mío en señal de que lo he entendido ,estiro los brazos , el cuello , choco los guantes y empezamos .Me dirijo hacia ella que espera con la guardia montada , comienza a moverse alrededor del ring mientras cruzamos algún golpe , su primera decisión está bien tomada , si tu oponente es más fuerte que tu el intercambio directo de golpes no te conviene , no vayas al cuerpo a cuerpo, ella va de esquina a esquina y lanza golpes cuando me acerco , yo recorto en su búsqueda exponiéndome a sus puños , al hacerlo me alcanza el hígado uno de sus golpes que lleva la intención de sacarme el aire pero parte de mi codo absorbe el golpe a consecuencia de esto queda encerrada en la esquina , se cubre mientras varios golpes resuenan en sus guantes uno de ellos toca parte de su objetivo y su cabeza se desplaza al recibirlo , sale de la esquina como puede pero su semblante refleja que el golpe ha hecho mella , sigo cerrándole el camino cada vez que me acerco a ella , lo hago con la guardia baja invitando a que lance sus golpes no resiste la tentación y manda alguno más de los que debería , se dejan sentir sobre mi cuerpo , son buenas manos pero eso me permite meter los míos y uno de ellos lo toma con la guardia abierta el impacto la empuja contra las cuerdas , se cubre e intenta salir de la encerrona como puede pero suena el tiempo , esta vez ha tenido suerte , va hacia la esquina mareada y allí recibe tratamiento de don Paco unos segundos después ya estamos otra vez frente a frente es la hora de la verdad , de momento se ha comportado bien , ha encajado un buen par de golpes y ha lanzado algunos buenos que han llegado a su destino pero toca ver su verdadera resistencia . Como un lobo detrás de su presa voy hacia ella que continua moviéndose de esquina a esquina , no tardo en encerrarla su agilidad ya no es la misma lanzo una serie de golpes que ella intenta detener y esquivar pero parte de ellos llegan a su objetivo , sigue cubriéndose ,sus fuerzas y la prudencia no le permiten lanzar ningún golpe , dejo algo de distancia y ella aprovecha para salir del rincón ha estado lista , intenta moverse para recuperarse un poco antes de que llegue mi nueva embestida pero sin tiempo para ello mis golpes caen de nuevo sobre ella , procuro no apurar demasiado me interesa que aguante más en el ring pero ella en un acto de orgullo aunque también de temeridad lanza un golpe desesperado sin la velocidad ni la fuerza necesaria que además deja su guardia al descubierto que provoca que como un acto reflejo mi puño aproveche el momento para impactar en su cara , mi mano ha entrado como un cuchillo caliente en le mantequilla que dirían los grandes comentaristas del oficio y pese a que el protector ha absorbido parte del golpe el impacto hace que caiga al suelo ,el golpe no ha tenido una fuerza excesiva he podido contenerlo a tiempo pero si ha sido más de lo que está acostumbrada a encajar , don Paco entra con rapidez en escena , ella intenta levantarse enseguida pero está algo aturdida , nota las manos del mister y oye su voz que la pregunta como se encuentra , eso hiere su amor propio y de mala manera pide que la suelte y que haga la cuenta que es su obligación , don Paco tras un instante de duda la hace y antes de llegar a diez ella ya está de pie y lista para continuar , nuestra intención era decirle que esto ya ha terminado pero si lo hacemos ahondáremos más en la llaga de su orgullo , reanudamos el combate , está tocada pero ahí sigue cubriéndose y capeando el temporal , conecto una nueva serie y ella aguanta en pie lo suficiente para que don Paco dé por concluida la sesión , esta si es mejor manera de terminar la otra forma le habría causado desánimo y eso es lo que menos necesita ahora , rendida se sienta en su esquina con los brazos apoyados en las cuerdas del ring , mientras se le limpia el sudor y se le retira el protector , se comprueba también si su cara ha sufrido algún daño , quizás el pómulo algo hinchado pero nada serio , me acerco y me quitan el protector a mi también , tiene la mirada baja parece desanimada y cuando estoy a su lado me mira con cara de circunstancias y me dice .

-Parece que el pastel no tiene guinda verdad .

-Calla no digas tonterías , relájate que ahora hablamos – suelta don Paco que todo acelerado me agarra del brazo y me lleva a la otra esquina , está entusiasmado , su cara refleja que lo que ha visto le ha gustado y mucho -¿Has visto? Lo sabía , te dije que había madera y ya lo creo si la hay , como ha aguantado , tengo una campeona en mis manos , por fin me sonríe la suerte ,te lo dije esta llega lejos ya lo creo de eso me encargo yo , dime algo , que te parece verdad que has visto lo mismo que yo .

-Vale tranquilo , parece que si hay buenas perspectivas pero creo que tu vas demasiado lejos, es muy pronto para hacer valoraciones del tipo que tu haces , pero la cosa no ha sido negativa que ya es bastante .

-¿Qué la cosa no ha sido negativa? Y una mierda te quedas muy corto , yo estoy aquí desde hace muchos años y sé lo que es bueno y lo que no , lo que ella te ha aguantado no lo aguantaría más de un tío de los que vienen por aquí a boxear y de las chicas te aseguro que ninguna .

-Si tu lo dices será así ,yo no tengo tu experiencia ni tus conocimientos y mucho menos tu olfato , es cierto que ha aguantado , tu sabes mejor que yo en que nivel se encuentra , no me veo capacitado para cierto tipo de valoraciones solo puedo decir que parece que el pastel viene con guinda .

-Ya lo creo que si , aquí tengo el futuro del boxeo femenino en este país , hace falta una campeona y yo tengo una en ciernes , mira también va a haber pasta en el asunto , quiero que pienses bien las cosas , no te precipites ni me contestes ahora pero quiero que hablemos con tranquilidad ¡De acuerdo?

-Bueno que , vais a dejar de cuchichear y me vais a decir algo , ¡estoy aquí , no soy un mueble!

La presencia de la presunta campeona interrumpe nuestra conversación , está espectante de que le digamos algo , eso es cosa del maestro y yo le cedo ese trabajo .

-A ver Laura presta atención a lo que te voy a decir , mañana a las cinco quedamos para ir a la notaría , vamos a dar forma legal a esto , te voy a dar un papel en el que pone todos los documentos que tienes que traer , no te preocupes será algo sencillo y claro , sin letra pequeña ni trampas de ningún tipo , si quieres puedes traer un abogado o llevarte una copia del contrato para que lo estudies y lo consultes donde quieras , vamos a apostar por ti pero es importante que todo esté bien atado y conforme a la ley , solo te pido que no me falles y lo que es más importante no te falles a ti misma .

Laura se queda callada y pensativa , es lógico un planteamiento de este tipo no le hacen a uno todos los días , parece que algo le ronda por la cabeza , me mira y no tarda en decir de que se trata.

-Todavía no has contestado a mi pregunta , quiero que me respondas de forma clara y sin miramientos de ningún tipo , has visto si tiene guinda el pastel, la verdad eh.

-Joder , no has oído lo que te acaban de ofrecer , crees que si no lo valieras te iban a hacer una oferta así .

-¿No puedes responder con un si o un no? ¿Le ha visto una puta guinda al pastel , si o no?

Don Paco y yo nos miramos , el me hace uno de sus habituales gestos con la cabeza animándome a que le confirme lo que los dos sabemos ,la miro a sus expectantes ojos y contesto .

-Si , el pastel viene con guinda pero hay que trabajar mucho para ponerla en su sitio.

-Vale con eso me basta – su cara se ilumina , parece que se ha quitado un peso importante de encima , incluso sus ojos cargados vuelven a amenazar con que se escape una lágrima , las palabras de don Paco probablemente lo evitan .

-¡Que no se te suba a la cabeza! Sin trabajo no hay nada por muchas cualidades que se tengan , que no se te olvide . Ahora céntrate en lo de los papeles de mañana , es importante que traigas todo lo que te voy a indicar para formalizar el contrato .

-¿Vendrá el con nosotros? –Para mi sorpresa se refiere a mi , eso no me lo esperaba.

-Es verdad , estaría bien que vinieras , es a las cinco tu trabajas de mañana por ese lado no tienes excusa.

-¿Yo? Y que pinto yo en la notaría , por el trabajo no es mañana no tengo que ir, estoy sancionado de momento unos días pero es probable que incluso me echen .

-Pues mira que bien –dice el mister casi sin dejarme terminar – no te voy a preguntar ni que ha pasado , solo te digo que es el momento , mira yo ya me estoy haciendo mayor esta será mi última aventura , después de esto lo dejaré todo , incluso el gimnasio , me retiro , implícate poco a poco , a tu ritmo, tu amas el boxeo y este puede ser un buen sitio y un buen momento para apuntalar el resto de tus días .

-Joder no me vengas con esto , tu más que nadie sabes de sobra que no puedo , ya lo hemos vivido juntos , la mierda que me rodea me tiene jodido, mi compromiso no puede ir tan lejos ni aunque quisiera .

-Que pasa la cosa va mal – mientras dice esto don Paco me pasa la mano por la nuca.

-La cosa va como siempre pero me da igual , estoy en un punto en el que todo me da igual , además tengo un asunto que resolver en el trabajo y supongo que me traerá problemas .

-Oye , ya hablaremos , si la gota no ha colmado el vaso todo tiene remedio , solo te pido unos días y que veas como va rodando esto , nosotros mañana vamos a la notaría y ya te contaremos , ahora a cambiarse y fuera de aquí , tu Laura antes de irte pasa por la oficina y te doy el papel con lo que tienes que traer mañana .

Nos vamos hacia los vestuarios , ella no dice nada parece preocupada por lo que acaba de oír , en una pequeña habitación al lado del vestuario de los hombres han tenido que habilitar un improvisado vestuario femenino, lo de las duchas aún está por solucionar y se hace por turnos don Paco no permite aquí lo que el llama cosas raras, caminamos juntos hacia nuestras respectivas puertas y al llegar habla .

-No te vayas hasta que yo salga tengo una cosa para ti .

-Joder te dije que no quería nada a cambio de ayudarte , no estropees las cosas.

-No seas gruñón , es una tontería que te crees que te voy a pedir matrimonio , anda espérame que es algo que te va a gustar .

Me quito la ropa con tranquilidad, me ducho todavía con más tranquilidad teniendo la certeza de que me va a tocar esperar , cuando salgo para mi sorpresa Laura está esperándome , parece que mi tranquilidad ha sido excesiva .

\- Joder tío cuanto has tardado, que hacías ahí dentro engalanándote para algo especial , te he dicho que no había petición de boda .

-Creí que me iba a tocar esperar y me lo he tomado con calma .

-Vale espera un momento – abre su mochila y saca algo envuelto , en cuanto lo veo reconozco de que se trata - ¿a que no sabes lo que es?

-Claro que lo sé , una deliciosa palmera de chocolate comprada en mi panadería favorita , bien este tipo de cosas si las acepto.

-Es lo mínimo que podía hacer , gracias a ti desayuno galletas sin azúcar todas las mañanas , me estoy aficionando a ellas , están muy buenas pero son algo caras para mi . . . . Te está sonando el móvil.

´-Ah , no me había dado cuenta , vaya oído que tienes .

-¿No lo coges? A lo mejor es importante .

-Como quieras – miro el número para ver quién es y es Emma , me parece extraño y decido cogerlo – Dime Emma .

-No soy Emma , soy Carmen su compañera de trabajo , perdona que te llame desde su número , te he llamado desde el mío y no lo coges .

-Ya , si no conozco el número no descuelgo , y a que se debe tu llamada .

-Supongo que no sabes lo de Emma.

-¿Lo de Emma? Que es lo de Emma – presiento algo malo la llamada tiene toda la pinta.

-Joder una movida , está en el hospital en coma la han pegado una paliza brutal y no se sabe si va a salir de esta .

La palmera de chocolate se desliza de mi mano y cae al suelo , el teléfono cuelga de la otra mano y una voz lejana pregunta si sigo ahí , Laura asustada se acerca preguntando que es lo que pasa , reacciono y me acerco el teléfono .

-Como ha sido y quien coño lo ha hecho.

-Mira la cosa no está clara aunque yo no tengo ninguna duda , en un principio detuvieron a Fran el dueño de las tiendas de tatuajes donde trabajamos , que siempre ha estado detrás de ella ¿Sabes de quien te hablo?

-Si , sé quién es.

-Pero al muy cabrón lo soltaron a las pocas horas , tenía una buena coartada preparada , varios colegas atestiguaron haber estado con el toda la tarde , incluso un cliente seguro que también conocido suyo dice que le hizo un trabajo en el antebrazo durante esa tarde , tiene mucha gente en nómina y se rodea de gentuza como el , yo estoy segura de que fue el , antes ya le había puesto la mano encima , el caso es que está libre y todo parece indicar que es va a librar de esta , pero eso no es lo peor.

-Que es lo peor .

-Lo peor es que eres el nuevo sospechoso , el les dijo que no había quedado con ella porque quedó contigo para el asunto de unos discos, espero que tengas una buena coartada porque van a por ti – hace una pausa , piensa lo que va a decir y continua – yo tengo la certeza de que tu no has sido , Emma hablaba mucho de ti y sé que eres incapaz de hacer algo así , al cabrón de Fran si le veo capaz y encima no va a haber justicia , que mierda de mundo .

-Si va a haber justicia , escucha gracias por el aviso , por mi parte esta conversación no ha tenido lugar y por la tuya tampoco ¿De acuerdo? Esto te puede traer problemas , no te preocupes por mi que sé lo que tengo que hacer , cuelga cuanto antes , borra la llamada y no hables con nadie de esto .

-Así lo hare , suerte .

Se corta la comunicación , apoyo la espalda a la pared y miro al suelo mientras asumo todo lo sucedido y ordeno mis pensamientos , Laura se acerca despacio a mi con cara de preocupación y ganas de saber que es lo que ha pasado .

-Ha pasado algo malo , ¿Verdad?

\- Si , algo muy malo .

-Relájate y cuéntamelo , a lo mejor puedo ayudarte.

Me tomo unos segundos de pausa , mi cabeza ya ordena pensamientos , sé lo que tengo que hacer , ya no hay nada que me impida no hacerlo , debo actuar rápido y con inteligencia , es la hora de la justicia , la hora de ajustar cuentas con la vida , ella me ha traído hasta aquí y ahora me toca a mi , levanto la cabeza y la miro.

-Si , puedes ayudarme escucha tengo poco tiempo, un cabrón ha pegado una paliza a la persona que más quiero en este apestoso mundo , ella está en el hospital en estado crítico y a el le han dejado libre porque se ha montado una coartada perfecta , el caso es que paso a ser el sospechoso número uno .

-Pero eso como es posible , habrá alguna manera de demostrar que tu no has sido.

-Eso no es importante ahora tengo otras prioridades , necesito que hagas una cosa por mi .

-Dime de que se trata y dalo por hecho .

Saco un trozo de papel y un pequeño lapicero, escribo un par de direcciones , un nombre y se lo entrego .

-Toma las llaves y la dirección de mi casa , también te doy un nombre y otra dirección , deja pasar unos días y ve a mi casa , entra en mi dormitorio verás que frente a la cama hay un cuadro de la calle Alcalá a la altura de una iglesia , es una imagen de finales del siglo diecinueve no tiene pérdida porque es el único cuadro que hay , descuélgalo y se lo entregas a la persona que en el papel te indico y en esa dirección , deja pasar un tiempo para que salga del hospital , si no sale haz con ello lo que quieras , por cierto coge también un teléfono viejo que está en la mesilla de noche y se lo das , tengo la sensación de que en algún momento será útil , llévate una bolsa o algo así que aguante el teléfono pesa y te será más fácil de transportar . Tienes claro lo que te pido , alguna duda .

-Claro como el agua, ir a tu casa coger de tu dormitorio un cuadro y un teléfono antiguo y entregarlos a la persona y en la dirección que aquí me indicas cuando esté en condiciones de recibirlo, ahora escúchame tu a mi ,sé lo que vas a hacer y quiero que te lo pienses ya se que la justicia es una mierda pero vas a arruinar tu vida , hay otras maneras de…

-Para, pierdes el tiempo conmigo con ese tipo de reflexiones guárdalas para ti porque las vas a necesitar , mira todo parece indicar que vas a hacer algo grande en el mundo del boxeo , tienes todo lo necesario para hacerlo , no me necesitas a mi , sigue lo que has empezado hoy , trabaja duro y los resultados no tardarán en llegar pero recuerda una cosa el combate más duro lo vas a disputar con el mundo que te rodea y sabes una cosa lo vas a perder , procura no quedar muy tocada de el y encuentra la manera de al menos sobrevivir , si no lo pasarás muy mal , has entendido lo que te he dicho.

-Si , lo he entendido , entonces…..aquí acaba todo , no nos volveremos a ver .

-No lo sé , pero si es así tu sigue lo que has empezado y no te olvides nunca de lo que te he dicho .

Se oyen voces en la entrada miro hacia allí y veo a don Paco discutiendo con la policía , Laura me empuja al vestuario , sin pensarlo abro una ventana que da a la calle de atrás , solo está a un par de metros del suelo , la parte trasera del edificio es un callejón donde no suele haber nadie a parte de las ratas y dos cubos de basura , nos miramos por última vez pero no hay tiempo para despedidas , me descuelgo por la ventana , toco el suelo y una vez fuera desaparezco de allí lo más rápido y discreto que puedo .

Sentado en el banco de un parque cualquiera pienso en Emma , siento la tentación de acercarme al hospital y verla pero eso sería una imprudencia seguro que habrá policía y me cogerían en el acto , si ella pudiera hablar todo se aclararía pero eso ya da igual , el cabrón que la hizo esto cuenta con que el miedo la paralizará y no dirá nada , eso si sale de esta, cosa que el no espera , pero insisto en que da igual , yo ya he tomado una decisión , la campana del último asalto ha sonado y solo me interesa vencer o morir , o tal vez las dos cosas, nada va a detenerme , la vida a apostado fuerte contra mi y yo apuesto fuerte contra ella . Miro el reloj son casi las ocho hora de ponerme en marcha , me dirijo hacia el barrio de Malasaña es allí donde ese hijo de puta tiene el negocio donde trabajaba Emma, tiene otro par de tiendas pero el siempre está en esa , mi instinto animal se dispara solo pienso en dar caza , casi sin darme cuenta entro en el metro y salgo al llegar a mi destino , sé por lo que me dijo Emma que la tienda cierra a las ocho y media pero el suele salir quince minutos más tarde , le gusta estar solo para contar la pasta sacada durante el día , ya estoy frente a la tienda , me desplazo un poco desde la esquina la veo sin ser visto ,todavía no son las ocho y media , hay luz y gente dentro, no importa no tengo prisa , esperaré lo que haga falta para cumplir con lo que he venido a hacer sin precipitaciones estúpidas que lo estropeen , se abre la puerta y sale gente , deben ser los últimos clientes , tras ellos sale una chica que baja la reja de la puerta de entrada a la mitad, ya solo queda el en la tienda ,pasan cinco minutos y me acerco a la pared más cercana no tardará en salir y desde aquí me será más fácil cogerle desprevenido , la luces de la tienda se apagan el momento ha llegado , mi corazón bombea más rápido y más fuerte , mi cuerpo entra en tensión noto como se me eriza el vello que corre por mi nuca , me acerco más , un cubo de basura que está junto a la puerta me sirve para que no me vea al salir , miro y no pasa nadie por la calle es ahora o nunca , se abre la puerta de la tienda y se gira para cerrarla en el pequeño descansillo que hay antes de la reja a medio bajar ,se agacha para salir , veo su cabeza y lanzo una tremenda patada que impacta de lleno en su cara , la fuerza del golpe hace que su cabeza se desplace hacia arriba choque contra la reja y caiga a plomo en el suelo , con rapidez cojo las llaves de la tienda , abro y tiro de sus piernas arrastrando su cuerpo hacia adentro , me asomo y compruebo si alguien ha visto algo ,parece que no , así que bajo la reja y cierro la puerta ,un reguero de sangre ha quedado tras el arrastre de su cuerpo , enciendo una pequeña luz , las cortinas de la tienda están echadas y apenas se ve lo que sucede dentro , el sigue en el suelo sin conocimiento no sé cuanto tardará en despertarse pero no me importa esperaré a que lo haga , quiero que cuando termine con el sepa quién lo ha hecho y porque lo he hecho , pasan los minutos y noto la boca seca , miro a mi alrededor y al fondo hay un pequeño frigorífico , me levanto lo abro y saco de el un tercio de cerveza que saboreo en lo que se despierta , al segundo trago comienza a hacer pequeños movimientos y a emitir ridículos gruñidos ,poco a poco va volviendo en sí ,busco un grifo y lleno un vaso de agua giro su cuerpo y lo vacío sobre su cara , eso acelerará su recuperación , se lleva las manos a la cara se limpia un poco , se palpa la zona dolorida y sus ojos enfocan su visión en mí , cuando se da cuenta de quien soy empieza a moverse de forma nerviosa y a emitir gruñidos más fuertes me agacho y ato un trapo fuerte a su boca para que a penas se le pueda oír, le observo y solo veo un jodido mequetrefe que me mira con ojos de espanto , tomo un trago de cerveza y veo como lágrimas se escapan de sus ojos y resbalan por su cara , donde está ahora el matón que disfruta pegando a las mujeres , solo veo en el lo que siempre he visto , un mierda como todos los maltratadores.

-Bueno Fran aquí estoy , imagino que me esperabas o eres tan imbécil que creías que ibas a escapar de mi , no hay lugar en el universo donde te hubieras podido esconder , yo te encontraría , ¡Ahh! Ya sé , que tu contabas con que me trincara antes la policía , pues ya ves mala suerte te has equivocado – sigo con la cerveza , cada vez me sabe mejor – Por cierto te he cogido una cerveza no te importará ¿Verdad? Tu ya no la vas a necesitar , no vas a tomar una más en tu puta vida , de hecho tu asqueroso estómago no va a volver a ingerir nada más ,¿ sabes por que? Porque voy a matarte , si Fran estás viviendo tus últimos minutos en este mundo , quiero que seas plenamente consciente de ello, estoy aquí por lo que le hiciste a Emma y a consecuencia de ello vas a morir ,había pensado en hacerte pasar un mal rato antes de tu muerte para que sufrieras lo que seguro que sufrió Emma en tus manos pero una vez aquí me he dado cuenta de que no merece la pena , no quiero perder contigo más tiempo que el necesario para matarte, ya ves , en el fondo soy un buen tipo – termino la cerveza y la tiro al suelo ,la botella rueda por el suelo y yo hago un ligero estiramiento de brazos – bien parece que ha llegado el momento , el mundo estará mejor sin un hijo puta como tu.

Me agacho a su lado y me subo las mangas , el se mueve de forma compulsiva , el golpe que ha recibido ha sido demasiado fuerte para que pueda hacer otra cosa , mis manos rodean su cuello y comienzan a apretar cada vez con más fuerza , intenta zafarse cogiendo mis manos pero le falta energía para ello , la sangre perdida y el golpe le tienen en extrema debilidad , su cara cada vez está más roja y se oyen los golpes de sus pies contra el suelo , el olor me dice que su esfínter ha soltado todo lo que lleva dentro , poco a poco su resistencia es menor mientras yo aprieto su cuello con todo el peso de mi cuerpo concentrado en mis manos , hasta que llega el momento en que ya no se mueve , está muerto , compruebo si tiene pulsaciones para asegurarme y no las hay , permanezco por unos segundos sentado en el suelo recuperando fuerzas pero enseguida me levanto no quiero estar mucho tiempo aquí por lo peligroso que puede ser y por tan desagradable compañía , me levanto y miro el ya cadáver por última vez .

-Adiós Fran , recuerdos de Emma , púdrete en el infierno.

Me limpio todo rastro de sangre y salgo de la tienda de la manera más discreta posible , camino por la calle sin rumbo con la única idea de alejarme aquí , es la primera vez que causo la muerte a alguien y mi cuerpo no muestra reacción alguna , no tengo ganas de vomitar ni esas cosas que salen en las películas , matar a una persona no debería ser algo que dejara indiferente a alguien normal pero a mí si me ha dejado así , pienso que es fundamentalmente por dos motivos , el primero es porque no creo que ese hijo puta pudiera entrar en la categoría de persona y el segundo es que yo tampoco entro en la de alguien normal , tal es así que la única sensación que empiezo a sentir es la de estar hambriento , son casi las nueve y media , el cielo empieza a estar cada vez más cubierto , no se ve ninguna estrella , la temperatura baja y casi sin hacerse notar empiezan a caer las primeras gotas de una leve lluvia que acompaña mis pasos , es esa misteriosa lluvia intermitente – ahora llueve , ahora no llueve , ahora llueve …- que lleva instalada en la ciudad desde hace unos días . Busco un lugar discreto donde tomar un bocadillo y algo de beber , debe ser una cosa rápida que no me exponga a riesgos innecesarios , lo mejor será alejarme de la zona , me fijo donde estoy y es la calle San Bernardo , no sé como he llegado a ella pero decido ir calle abajo , desde allí dirigirme a la zona de Atocha y en uno de sus bares tomar algo que haga de cena , por seguridad decido ir andando no sé porque el metro me produce hoy menos confianza , será porque en la calle a campo abierto puedo ver venir a la policía , el continuo y leve goteo va humedeciendo la calle , procuro evitarlo andando cercano a los edificios , sus salientes me conceden breves refugios que aprovecho para no mojarme demasiado , al estar el cielo cubierto la temperatura pese ha haber bajado no es muy fría o por lo menos mi cuerpo no la siente , es más si no fuera por la leve lluvia incluso me quitaría el abrigo , ya he llegado a Sol, poca gente transita por su plaza y la que lo hace va deprisa para mojarse lo menos posible , cruzo la puerta del Sol ese horrible solar en que las últimas obras la convirtieron con una todavía más horrible cúpula en el medio que da acceso a metro y a tren , una vez aquí para no mojarme más decido tomar algo por los bares de la zona , cojo la calle Espoz y Mina y me acuerdo del mítico bar de las patatas bravas que está aquí al lado , toda una institución en el tema será un lugar perfecto para dar satisfacción a el estómago , no sé cuando volveré a probar bocado o si será el último , así que darme el gustazo de unas buenas bravas me parece una excelente idea . Entro en el lugar que por suerte no está muy lleno , miro por si veo algo que no me gusta , sin saber muy bien que puede ser eso que no debe gustarme , parece que se me ha despertado ya el instinto de fugitivo , una vez me decido me dirijo a la barra y cuando me atienden pido una ración de bravas y otra de oreja que junto con una cerveza forman un combinado para mi perfecto , empiezo el mano a mano y alternando con tragos de cerveza los platos van vaciándose a buen ritmo , a la mitad del asalto me quedo sin cerveza, le sed que produce el picor de las bravas me hace pedir otra , con ella llego al final de mi modesto festín culinario , los platos quedan vacíos y mi estómago lleno , seguramente más de lo que debería , pago y salgo a la calle , la lluvia ha cesado y llega el momento de enfrentarme a cavilar donde pasar la noche ,está claro que a casa no puedo ir , tampoco tengo a nadie conocido para pasar una noche en su casa , además que le iba a decir que me sigue la policía y que me escondo porque he matado a alguien , esa opción está descartada , otra idea es pasar la noche en un hotel o pensión pero hay que entregar la documentación y eso me puede traer problemas , quizás pudiera ser un medio para que la policía me localizara , no se si es una paranoia mía pero la única opción que me queda es pasar la noche en la calle me parece lo más seguro , será una noche jodida pero lo aguantaré , no quiero que nada ponga en riesgo lo que tengo pendiente de hacer , mañana a las ocho tengo una cita en el ministerio de cultura ese es mi objetivo llegar a mañana a las ocho . Bien decisión tomada me quedo en la calle ahora solo queda encontrar un lugar más o menos protegido donde resguardarme y el tiempo pase , van a ser más de nueve horas y tengo que procurar pasarlas de la mejor manera posible , de pronto se me ocurre acudir a un cine sesión nocturna y pasar allí un par de horas eso me supondrá estar entretenido y a cubierto por lo menos hasta las doce o doce y media de la noche , por la zona hay varios de esos cines de última sesión , me dirijo al más cercano cosa que me lleva poco tiempo , cuando llego no hay casi nadie en la taquilla , sin mirar siquiera la cartelera pregunto a la taquillera cual es la película que termina más tarde , tras la sorpresa inicial la chica que despacha dentro me dice que la de la sala cinco , una película de origen ruso en versión original , pienso - rusa y subtitulada ¿Puede haber algo más divertido en este mundo?- Saco la entrada y solo espero que mis ronquidos no hagan que me expulsen de la sala , acoplado en mi butaca espero que de comienzo el show , son las diez y media la película dura dos horas y cuarto así que cuando salga serán cerca de la una , pienso para animarme que a lo mejor la película me sorprende y resulta interesante pero en seguida ese pensamiento se desvanece , sé que será insufrible para que engañarse , la sala está casi vacía , aunque no es muy grande hay pocas butacas ocupadas , para entretenerme en lo que apagan las luces y da comienzo la película cuento la gente que en la sala , en total conmigo somos siete , en la parte central hay tres tíos que van juntos , tiene pinta de no tener amigos y sostenerse aguantándose entre ellos aunque sea viendo cine ruso en versión original , su aroma de frikis totales embriaga la sala , luego más atrás y a la derecha hay un hombre solo mayor , gordo y con barba , no sé porqué pero le veo cara de ruso ,lo mismo ha venido para oír a alguien hablar en su idioma , cerca de mi una fila delante y a la izquierda hay una pareja , el calvo , con gafas y perilla estudia la hoja que dan a la entrada con la sinopsis de las diferentes películas que hay en cartelera , ella con pelo largo y cierto aspecto caballuno mira hacia varios puntos de la sala procurando que no se note su aburrimiento total , entre todos formamos una parroquia variopinta , los Karamasov abajo , el hermano astemio de Boris Yeltsin a un lado y el tataranieto de Lenin y su pareja a otro , pensándolo se me escapa una risa y solo se me ocurre decir eso de "joder que tropa" , cuanto más observo la escena que ofrecemos más risa me da y lo peor es que no puedo evitarlo , al contrario cuanto más intento detener la risa con más fuerza sale de mí , mie esperpénticos acompañantes de sala se dan cuenta y lanzan hacia atrás curiosas miradas entre la perplejidad y el reproche , yo con bastante vergüenza y sin saber que hacer saco el móvil con la intención de que parezca que la risa viene de algo relacionado con el ,error de bulto sacar un móvil en un cine y encima de estas características , por suerte se apagan las luces y la pantalla se ilumina eso hace que salve la situación y las risas se aplaquen , tras algo de publicidad y el anuncio de un par de próximos estrenos da comienzo la película .Como era de esperar frio , nieve , un pueblo , pocos personajes y todo a un ritmo tan lento que desespera , mis pensamientos comienzan a removerse en mi cabeza debido al desinterés que provoca en mi la película , pero no soy el único , en la pareja de al lado comienza a producirse algo así como una pequeña discusión , gracias al haz de luz que despide la pantalla puedo verlos gesticular , el parece indicar a su acompañante femenina que se calle para poder ver la película y tras un par de minutos de mutuos reproches la mujer de aspecto equino se levanta , es alta y el contraluz me permite descubrir sus prominentes y sensuales formas , sus zapatos suenan contra el suelo como si llevara herraduras y sale de la sala con su pausado trote mientras el descendiente de Lenin ni se inmuta , sin saber porque ni de que manera me veo saliendo de la sala como si mi cuerpo sin permiso de mi cerebro hubiera tomado la decisión de hacerlo , lo hago en silencio , no quiero que nadie se dé cuenta de ello , apenas abro la puerta lo suficiente para que mi cuerpo salga y la cierro con el máximo sigilo , una vez fuera miro a un lado y a otro pero no la veo , lo que si oigo son unos tacones bajando una escalera que según las indicaciones llevan a los aseos , bajo las escaleras también sin hacer ruido que llevan a un largo pasillo donde se encuentran los aseos , me asomo a él y veo la silueta de ella apoyada en la pared , gira su cabeza hacia mi y se da cuenta de mi presencia , yo para que no se asuste hago como que busco los aseos y camino sin prestarle atención, cuando estoy a su altura nuestras miradas se encuentran y de la misma manera que cuando he salido de la sala mi boca la sonrie y comienza a hablar casi sin mi permiso .

-Demasiado aburrida la película ¿Verdad? Yo tampoco he podido aguantar dentro .

Ella se queda mirándome y yo también la miro a ella , tiene unos profundos ojos azules y una boca con carnosos labios que se muestra entreabierta y apetitosa , el resto de sus rasgos son duros y no aportan nada especial a su rostro pero todo en su conjunto forma una sensualidad salvaje que sin ser una belleza hacen de ella una mujer atractiva , parece una yegua que ha escapado de su cuadra y solo desea galopar sin rumbo , tras unos segundos de indecisión ella dice algo .

-Tu eres el que se reía en la sala antes de empezar la película ¿Verdad?

-Si, espero no haber molestado demasiado a sido un momento embarazoso para mi , no podía dejar de reír .

-Y de que te reías si puede saberse .

-¿De verdad quieres saberlo?

-Si , quiero saberlo .

-Esta bien , el caso es que me puse a observar el tipo de gente que estábamos en la sala para ver la película y lo único que se me ocurrió pensar fue eso de "joder que tropa".

Al oír esto ella ríe de forma contenida mientras con una mano se tapa su carnosa boca .

-¿Joder que tropa? ¿Eso es lo que pensaste de todos nosotros?

-Si , joder que tropa .

-Bueno , yo he venido acompañando a alguien tengo excusa para estar aquí , pero tu , si no te gusta la película y la gente que hay aquí es para ti una tropa cual es el motivo de tu presencia en este sitio- al tiempo que dice esto ambos nos miramos con deseo .

-¿También quieres saber eso?

-Bueno , digamos que siento curiosidad .

-He matado a alguien y me pareció que un cine donde proyectaran una película rusa subtitulada sería un buen sitio para esconderme .

Vuelve a reír mientras me dice – Eres un tío con unas ocurrencias muy raras ¿Sabes? –Nos seguimos mirando y aumenta mi deseo .

-¿Quieres saber otra cosa?

-¿Qué cosa?

\- Que pienso que ya hemos hablado demasiado .

Al tiempo que digo esto doy un paso hacia ella la agarro por la cintura y mientras la aprieto contra mi doy un profundo beso en su sabrosa boca , tras unos segundos ella se separa y me mira con esa salvaje cara de yegua desbocada que provoca en mi una excitación irrefrenable y sin tiempo para reaccionar es ella la que se lanza a mi boca con desenfreno , jamás en mi vida me habría atrevido ha hacer algo así y jamás me habría imaginado que este sería el resultado , joder si lo llego a saber lo habría hecho más a menudo , el caso es que nuestras lenguas se entrelazan con unos besos tan salvajes que hasta nuestros dientes chocan de vez en cuando ,palpamos y apretamos nuestro cuerpo todo lo que podemos , mi mano a tientas busca la puerta del aseo cuando la encuentro la abro y tiro de ella hacia dentro , ella se separa un momento , se toma un respiro y vuelve a mirarme con ese rostro de animal salvaje , abro la puerta del retrete extiendo mi mano , ella la coge y se deja llevar hacia el habitáculo, mientras lo hace no deja de mirarme yo entro tras ella y cierro la puerta con el seguro , de nuevo nuestros cuerpos se juntan , vuelven a estar entrelazadas nuestras lenguas , nuestras manos tocan y descubren el cuerpo del otro , las cinturas se aprietan de tal forma que parecen fundirse en una sola , beso su cuello y bajo en dirección de sus pechos que con su ayuda y mi insistencia aparecen libres , los agarro, los chupo y los beso con pasión , unos pechos que son naturaleza pura , grandes con esa forma y esa leve caída que da esa naturalidad a algo tan hermoso , de ellos debió salir el origen de todo , si , la vía láctea griega , mi boca sigue bajando mientras mis manos suben su falda que enseña unos muslos grandes y firmes con unas bragas negras que esconden lo que mi lengua busca , ayudado de mis manos que se muestran extrañamente ágiles aparto sus bragas y mi lengua entra en esa cueva húmeda mientras siento sus manos apretar mi cabeza , con su néctar todavía en mis labios me levanto y desbrocho mi pantalón para bajarlo con la mayor celeridad posible , ella desliza sus bragas por las piernas , me agacho para que puedan pasar por sus zapatos , levanta un pié luego otro y ya está , me siento en el retrete, ella se sube la falda y se deja caer lentamente sobre mi pene que entra en ella tras unos leves movimientos para acoplarse , a horcadas encima de mí comienza a moverse , nuestras bocas se vuelven a encontrar y se besan con avidez , subo un pecho , bajo un poco la cabeza y mi boca se lanza a por el , primero lo engullo y luego dejo que mi lengua juguetee con su pezón , se acelera el ritmo de nuestros movimientos , me aprieta contra su cuello que muerdo con intensidad pero sin hacer daño , sus jadeos cada vez son más potentes , son como el relinchar de una yegua en celo hasta que con intensos y veloces movimientos que parece van a arrancarme el pene clava sus uñas en mi espalda y tiene un brutal orgasmo , seguimos apretados con mi pene dentro y leves movimientos , se separa un poco y su cara me mira con lujuria y pronuncia un excitante – Dámelo todo – bombeo con más fuerza y cuando estoy apunto saco mi pene de su interior ´ella lo toma entre sus manos y lo dirige a sus labios , allí explota llenando su boca de esperma que recibe bajando y subiendo sus labios por mi pene al ritmo de mis embestidas hasta que ambos quedamos exhaustos e inmóviles , sin tiempo para recuperarnos oímos como alguien llama a la puerta y pregunta .

-¡Julia,Julia! ¿Estas ahí?, ¿Te encuentras bien?

Nos miramos y tras el susto inicial reaccionamos , es su acompañante y con indicaciones le digo que conteste , que está bien pero que está usando el servicio , ella lo hace , el un poco mosqueado vuelve a preguntar .

-¿Te pasa algo? Me ha parecido oír a alguien , estas sola verdad.

-¡Claro que estoy sola! Lo que pasa es que algo me ha sentado mal y tengo la tripa suelta , pero ya se me está pasando , por favor sigue viendo la película que yo ahora mismo subo .

-Está bien te espero arriba ¿De verdad no necesitas nada?

-Nooo, solo un poco de intimidad enseguida termino .

-Vale , vale ya me voy.

Oímos unos pasos alejarse y nos miramos sonrientes y satisfechos de lo que acabamos de hacer , sin decir una palabra nos incorporamos , nos ponemos bien la ropa y cada uno frente a un lavabo procura parecer lo más presentable posible , una vez conseguido nuestro objetivo de tener buena apariencia nos dirigimos hacia la puerta , ella me indica con la mano que me detenga , estamos en el servicio de señoras y es ella la que debe salir primero y avisarme si todo está despejado , así lo hacemos y cuando ella reconoce el terreno salgo detrás , subimos las escaleras , la sala donde estábamos se encuentra a la derecha , ella se para yo doy un par de pasos y al ver que no me sigue me detengo y miro hacia atrás , no decimos una palabra pero no hace falta comprendo muy bien lo que quiere decirme y la situación , damos un paso el uno hacia el otro y nos volvemos a besar pero esta vez con más calma , como saboreando nuestras respectivas bocas , pasan unos eternos y deliciosos segundos hasta que nos separamos , su mano derecha hace un ligero movimiento de dedos diciéndome adiós , yo sonrío y asiento con la cabeza , ella se da la vuelta y dirige su sensual trote hacia la salida , la observo y en poco tiempo su figura desaparece tras cruzar la puerta del cine , la erótica mujer caballo ya galopa libre por las calles de Madrid y yo estoy parado en el hall de un cine cualquiera donde proyectan una película rusa subtitulada , tras unos instantes en los que mis pensamientos vuelan vuelvo a la realidad y decido pasar de nuevo a la sala donde proyectan ese castigo en celuloide , todavía debe quedar casi una hora para que termine la proyección y yo debo aprovechar para estar a cubierto el máximo tiempo posible , entro en la sala de igual manera que salí de ella , es decir casi sin que se note , no quiero levantar sospechas innecesarias no sea que el tataranieto de Lenin relacione mi salida con la de su acompañante , eso sería llamar la atención y es lo que menos necesito ahora , me desparramo sobre el asiento para estar lo más cómodo posible , la película sigue su insufrible curso , ahora hay una escena en la que un horrible pájaro vuela por encima del pueblo ruso cubierto de nieve , se nos ofrece con una toma a media distancia el vuelo descrito por el pajarraco y una voz en off dice algo sobre el significado que tiene el paso del animal sobrevolando el pueblo , la toma es tan larga y lenta que daría tiempo a que se derritiera la nieve y volviera a nevar y el pueblo se cubriera de nuevo , yo a medio camino del vuelo pajaril abandono toda esperanza de entender algo y dejo de prestar atención a la pantalla , mis ojos van de un lado a otro esperando que caigan los minutos y al pasar cerca del intelectual abandonado veo como gira su redonda cabeza y mira con cierta inquietud hacia la puerta de la sala , debe de estar mosqueado con la tardanza de su chica pero el muy imbécil no se levanta a buscarla, pasa un rato y parece centrado de nuevo en la película y totalmente olvidado de que en teoría a dejado a su pareja en el aseo con problemas de estómago, ni siquiera yo que he sido bastante mezquino en mis relaciones de pareja me acerco ni de lejos a este personaje , al rato llego a la conclusión de que o se ha olvidado de ella o que le importa una mierda ,solo muestra interés por el truño que se sucede en la pantalla , el resto de los esperpénticos personajes que hay en la sala se muestran igual de interesados ,mis párpados hacen amago de cerrarse y yo les ayudo recostándome aún más en la butaca, en poco tiempo adquiero ese agradable estado de semi-inconsciencia tan placentero de estar medio dormido ,pasa el tiempo y cuando más a gusto estoy una música y el caminar por la sala me despierta , la película ha terminado y los pocos espectadores salen , yo me incorporo procuro despejarme de mi medio sueño lo antes posible y salgo también con rapidez para ver si el imbécil baja a buscar a su chica, le veo leer un mensaje en su móvil por la cara que pone debe ser de ella que le dice que se ha ido del cine y que se vaya a la mierda , es lo menos que se merece , marca un número que supongo también será el de ella pero nadie le contesta , tras varios intentos desiste y sale cabizbajo del cine, estoy tentado de salir detrás de el y espetarle a la cara TE LO MERECDES IMBECIL ,QUE ESPERABAS pero mi situación actual me lo impide . Parado en medio de la calle veo como la fauna que estaba en el cine desaparece en diferentes direcciones , era la última película que se proyectaba , el cine apaga sus luces y cierra sus puertas toca pensar que hacer de nuevo , miro el reloj y son la una menos diez , el cielo vuelve a estar cubierto y la temperatura sigue sin ser muy baja , camino de nuevo sin rumbo mientras mi cabeza trabaja, de momento estoy a gusto paseando , si lloviera sería para mi un problema pocas cosas me joden tanto como tener la ropa mojada , tendría que pasar así toda la noche pero por suerte ahora no lo hace , el cielo aunque cubierto está tranquilo , eso hace que mi caminar sea pausado y me ayude a pensar que hacer a estas horas , ya no hay donde ir , hoy es un día laborable y no se puede encontrar un garito abierto donde tomar una cerveza y oír un poco de música , todo está cerrado o a punto de hacerlo así que lo mejor será que empiece a buscar un lugar donde pasar la noche y si puede ser cubierto mejor , esta noche voy a ser un sin techo más de los muchos que habitan esta aséptica ciudad , yo lo voy a ser por voluntad propia pero hay cientos de personas que no y hasta que no te ves en la realidad de no tener donde pasar la noche no sabes lo que significa , imaginar eso todos los días durante veinticuatro horas es un espanto y eso ocurre todos días frente a nuestras narices a cientos de personas como nosotros a los cuales la vida se les ha cagado en su destino , la vida esa puta traicionera que se empeña en hacer daño al más débil y encumbra al más cabrón , yo vomito sobre la vida y todo lo que significa vivir . Bien pues si voy a ser un sin techo esta noche tendré que hacer lo que ellos hacen e ir a los lugares que ellos van , las opciones que se tienen cuando se es un sin techo y el tiempo no acompaña son albergues , estaciones de metro abiertas como refugio , o cajeros de banco y similares , lo primero lo descarto por una cuestión moral ya que habrá quien lo necesite más que yo y por seguridad , me quedan las dos opciones siguientes así que elegiré una de ellas según las encuentre o me parezca mejor el sitio , decidido esto ahora tendré que pensar hacia donde dirigirme , estoy en la calle atocha , si bajo por ella quizás la estación de metro de Atocha sea uno de esos lugares que permanecen abiertos en las noches de mal tiempo , si no es así desde allí subiré por el Paseo el Prado hacia Cibeles , ahí tengo la certeza que dejan abierto el paso subterráneo para pasar la noche , no obstante si de camino veo algún lugar que valga la pena será cuestión de valorarlo , tomada una decisión más camino por la calle Atocha hacia la estación , pienso en cambiar de acera ya que al otro lado de la calle hay más establecimientos y eso significa más oportunidades de encontrar un lugar donde para cobijarme ,utilizo para ello un paso de cebra en el cual la silueta de su muñeco en rojo me indica que no puedo pasar , un taxi pasa calle abajo a toda velocidad, yo espero , después un coche lleno y con la música a todo volumen , yo espero , un repartidor de pizza en motocicleta , yo sigo esperando , pasan unos segundos y todavía no se ha puesto el hombrecillo verde en el semáforo indicándome que puedo pasar , no veo que venga ningún vehículo y estoy tentado de cruzar pero no lo hago porque siento curiosidad en ver cuanto va a tardar en aparecer el susodicho muñeco verde en el semáforo , es extraño porque en el rato que llevo aquí ya debería de haber cambiado , miro con atención por si tiene algún pulsador para que cambie su silueta y no me he dado cuenta pero no lo tiene , es un semáforo automático con un tiempo ya programado para abrirse y cerrarse , empiezo a pensar que debe estar estropeado y no se va a cambiar nunca , no veré la silueta del hombrecillo verde indicándome que puedo pasar ,lo mejor será que dé por satisfecha mi curiosidad y cruce ya he perdido aquí demasiado tiempo, me dispongo a hacerlo y el semáforo que no se había inmutado mientras yo esperaba cambia y aparece en su pequeña pantalla la frase " No lo hagas" , yo me quedo quieto y sorprendido con lo que acabo de ver , intento encontrar una explicación y pienso que tal vez sea un nuevo modelo de semáforo que conectado a algún tipo de dispositivo actúa si vas a cometer una infracción , suena lo suficientemente estúpido para que a cualquier representante público le haya parecido buena idea , además es la única explicación que se me ocurre y cuando ya estoy casi convencido de ello la frase cambia y aparece otra que dice "Has tomado un camino peligroso" , mi sorpresa inicial da paso a una mezcla de perplejidad e indignación , está claro que lo que pone ahí no es una frase cualquiera es algo que va directamente dirigido a mí , cuanto más lo pienso más aumenta mi cabreo y mi indignación ¿Quién coño me manda esos mensajes y porque? ¿Quién a estas alturas se cree con derecho a cuestionar mis actos? Enfurecido me acerco al semáforo para desahogarme.

-No sé quién cojones hay detrás de estas frases de mierda pero ya es demasiado tarde para sermones , lo hecho, hecho está , si antes no admitía que nadie cuestionase mis actos ahora mucho menos , guárdate tus putos consejos para otro , yo he tomado un camino sin retorno soy consciente de ello y no me arrepiento de haberlo hecho .

Mientras abronco al semáforo un hombre pasa por la calle y mira la escena con estupor , le miro yo también con la intención de darle una explicación de lo que me pasa pero el gira la cabeza , mira para otro lado y aumenta la velocidad de su paso , solo se me ocurre decir.

-Eso , muy bien , cada uno a lo suyo a nadie le interesa lo que le pasa a los demás , así funciona esta apestosa sociedad , pues os podéis ir todos a la mierda.

Cuando giro la cabeza y vuelvo a prestar atención al semáforo este ha vuelto cambiar de frase y ahora dice "Cuidado no vas a pisar tierra firme" para mí esto ya es demasiado.

-¿QUE NO VOY A PISAR TIERRA FIRME? Voy a cruzar este puto paso de cebra por su firme asfalto y nada ni nadie en este mundo me lo va a impedir ¡Hasta nunca! - Acompaño esto último con una patada y un absurdo corte de mangas al semáforo.

Me lanzo con energía a cruzar la carretera , en el primer paso ya noto algo raro , en el segundo esta sensación aumenta y en el tercero noto con claridad como mi pie se va hundiendo en el asfalto , totalmente alucinado con tan extraña situación lo único que se me ocurre es cruzar cuanto antes , mis pies se hunden literalmente en el asfalto que se muestra como una masa viscosa de alquitrán , con mucho esfuerzo logro dar un cuarto paso , para el quinto tengo que tirar incluso de mi pierna para poder sacarla del asfalto y seguir avanzando , me preparo para un paso más cuando el ruido de un motor y unas luces llaman mi atención es un autobús nocturno que sube la calle y está ya a unos metros de mí , miro hacia el semáforo con la esperanza de que la silueta del hombrecillo verde aparezca en su interior , pero no es así está el hombrecillo rojo con una pose de brazos en jarra como diciendo "Te lo advertí" , veo que el conductor del autobús lleva girada la cabeza con su vista puesta en alguien que camina por la acera , parece no haberse dado cuenta de mi presencia y el miedo a verme aplastado por el autobús recorre mi cuerpo , saco fuerzas de lo más profundo de mi para tirar de mis piernas y avanzar hacia el otro lado a la mayor velocidad posible , pero no va a ser suficiente , cuando ya casi me doy por atropellado el conductor me ve y pega un frenazo que resuena en toda la calle , eso sirve para que con mucho esfuerzo pueda dar los últimos pasos y salir de la carretera , en el momento de conseguirlo pienso de inmediato que el autobús no va a poder pasar y se va a hundir en el asfalto ,intento hacer señas al conductor advirtiéndole del peligro pero el no me hace caso y cuando ya espero que suceda lo peor el vehículo pasa por encima del paso de cebra sin ningún problema , solo se oyen los insultos del conductor al pasar de los que solo en tiendo ¡Maldito borracho! Estoy tan aturdido que no reacciono a sus improperios , solo fijo mi mirada en el paso de cebra pensando en el angustioso momento que acabo de vivir , tampoco intento buscarle explicación al asunto ya nada me sorprende ni me importa , lo considero una extraña circunstancia más en mi circunstancialmente extraña vida , solo me interesa hacer lo que debo hacer , la molestias que esta jodida pesadilla de existencia que me ha tocado en suerte ya nada me pueden hacer . Enrocado en mis pensamientos noto un golpe en la espalda , en cuestión de un segundo me giro , agarro al causante y aprieto su cuello contra la pared , le clavo la mirada pidiendo una explicación , el todo rojo medio ahogado no puede hablar pero señala a su izquierda donde hay varias cajas grandes de cartón . Entiendo enseguida que al sacar los cartones de entre los cubos de basura me ha dado sin ninguna intención un golpe , bien mirado caigo de inmediato que es un hombre de la calle buscándose la vida , destenso mi brazo y suelto su cuello , el coge aire y se recupera con el cuerpo agachado y una mano en alto pidiendo tregua , arrepentido de mi reacción me intereso por como está .

-¿Estas bien? Lo siento de verdad ha sido un acto reflejo .

Al oír mis palabras levanta la cabeza hacia mi y esboza algo así como una mueca cercana a una sonrisa.

-¡Joder con el acto reflejo! Ha sido como si se me viniera un tren encima – resopla – te di al sacar los cartones son más largos de lo que pensaba y no calculé bien la distancia .

-Perdona , no debí reaccionar así , la verdad es que llevo un mal día , pero eso no es culpa tuya .

-Ya he visto los problemas que tenías para cruzar el paso de cebra .

-Vaya , habré dado un espectáculo lamentable , me gustaría dar una explicación de lo que me pasaba pero no puedo , no la hay , dejémoslo en que soy un borracho cruzando la calle .

-No , tu no eres un borracho , sé muy bien lo que es ser un borracho y no es tu caso créeme , lo que parecía es que se te hundían los pies en el asfalto .

-Parecerá una locura pero eso es lo que me pasaba , sé que no tiene explicación , solo puedo decir que eso era lo que sentía , que se me hundían los pies en el asfalto .

-Pues si tu lo sentías es que te estaba pasando , no necesita explicación alguna te pasaba y punto , el caso es que ya has cruzado y ahora estas aquí .

-Me quedaré con eso será lo mejor – vuelve a su tarea de apilar cartones para llevárselos - ¿Quieres que te ayude?

-¿Ayudarme? Nooo, me apaño bien solo , estoy acostumbrado , estos cartones me van a servir de cama esta noche ,los míos se han quedado húmedos y necesito un cambio de mobiliario , esto para mi es como ir al Ikea – ríe sin contención y enseña una castigada dentadura y enseguida me acuerdo que al igual que él ,hoy yo soy un sin techo y es probable que el pueda ayudarme a encontrar un lugar donde pasar la noche .

-Pues ahora que lo dices yo también necesitaría algo de mobiliario y un lugar donde pasar la noche , no tengo donde ir y un poco de ayuda me vendría bien .

-¿Qué no tienes donde ir? – Me mira de arriba abajo escaneándome y poniendo una cara de desconfianza y perplejidad digna de una foto – No tienes pinta de estar en la calle , porque no vas a hotel o a una pensión barata si no andas sobrado de dinero ,seguro que lo puedes hacer , en la calle ya te digo que no tienes pinta de haberte quedado , te falta el "Pack"del desahuciado , no te veo nada de equipaje por decirlo así .

-Es una complicada historia que no me apetece contar , el caso es que por diferentes motivos tengo que pasar esta noche en la calle y estoy bastante desorientado , una pequeña ayuda me vendría muy bien , necesito aguantar hasta las ocho de la mañana .

-¿Porqué hasta las ocho de la mañana?

-Eso forma parte de esa historia que no me apetece contar .

Me vuelve a escanear como antes y queda unos segundos pensativo sin decir nada , de pronto lanza una nueva sonrisa con su castigada boca como si hubiera encontrado mil euros .

-Bien te ayudaré , algo me dice que eres un buen tipo , si has topado conmigo es porque el destino así lo ha querido y yo nunca voy en contra del destino , eso podría cambiar el sentido de las cosas e interferir en el desarrollo de la vida , yo procuro dejar que todo siga su cauce y no hacer nada que altere la relación espacio y tiempo .

-Vaya , hace poco alguien me ha hablado también de la relación espacio y tiempo , aunque ahora no caigo en quien ha sido.

-Claro , es que tiene su miga , quien mejor desarrolló el concepto espacio y tiempo para mi fue Einstein , la teoría de la relatividad unifica el espacio con el tiempo tomando la velocidad de la luz como un valor absoluto , se dice que el espacio es el donde tienen lugar los hechos y tiene tres dimensiones , aunque yo podría hablarte de una cuarta pero nos alejaríamos de lo importante , y el tiempo es la correlación de los sucesos , la importancia de definir el espacio y el tiempo se encuentra en la necesidad de unificar las medidas y datos que tienen los habitantes o pobladores del universo sea cual sea su tamaño y lugar en el que habiten .

-Sorprendente , lo último que me esperaba esta noche es encontrarme a alguien en la calle y que me explicara las teorías de Einstein.

-Bueno mi especialidad se centra en las reacciones nucleares y en los cambios que implican la combinación de protones y neutrones – mientras dice esto me alcanza parte de los cartones y yo cada vez estoy más alucinado escuchándole – y que suministran una intensidad de energía muy superior a la que proporcionan las reacciones químicas . La radiactividad es una forma de reacción nuclear y aquí aparece de nuevo Einstein que puso de relieve un aspecto particular de las reacciones nucleares demostró que la propia masa es una modalidad en extremo concentrada de la energía y presentó la tan conocida fórmula de e=mc2 , donde e representa la energía , m la masa y c2 la velocidad de la luz en el vacío al cuadrado .

-Vale , vale no sigas por ahí , hace un rato que me he perdido ,¿De donde sales tu? Pareces experto en lo que hablas .

-Bueno , no te dejes engañar por mi aspecto , bajo esta penosa fachada se esconde un doctor en física y reacciones nucleares – Una vez más se ríe , es algo que hace continuamente venga a cuento o no – Tras varios años en la docencia universitaria entre como investigador en el consejo superior de investigaciones científicas , allí estuve varios años y tuve uno de los mejores equipos de trabajo de Europa y digo de Europa solo por no parecer pretencioso , los medios materiales no eran gran cosa claro, esto es España , pero los humanos eran de lo mejor , suplían con creces las carencias , con una formación y experiencia difícil de encontrar en cualquier sitio , hicimos un trabajo ejemplar y llegamos más allá de lo que jamás hubiéramos imaginado , pero se dieron dos circunstancias que hicieron que todo se viniera abajo , una que a nivel internacional no interesaba que en Madrid hubiera un equipo que era la vanguardia en ese tipo de investigaciones , y otra que a alguien no le gustó que en el desarrollo de nuestro trabajo llegáramos a incomodas conclusiones , el resto forma parte de una historia que a mí tampoco me apetece contar – vuelven sus penosas risas.

Durante la charla y sin darme cuenta camino junto a el con unas cajas de cartón aplastadas en las manos , hemos dejado la calle atocha y ahora callejeamos cerca de la zona de Santa Isabel , cuando pienso en mi pinta con los cartones me invade cierta vergüenza , menos mal que casi no hay gente por la calle , además el habla y hace que se me olvide mi patética situación .

-Verás , es mejor ir por calles menos transitadas , si encontramos un cajero en el que podamos entrar la noche estará resuelta , los días laborables un cajero o algo así es un buen sitio , los fines de semana no , la gente sale y te suele interrumpir para sacar dinero , además hay que tener cuidado con los niñatos que van de caza y te pueden arruinar la existencia más todavía , los fines de semana es más seguro ir a una estación de metro o a un paso subterráneo donde estar agrupados y que eso haga de efecto disuasorio ,por cierto ¿Tienes tarjeta de crédito?

-Si tengo , supongo que lo dices para poder entrar en algún cajero .

-Supones bien , ves aprendes rápido , pues ya tenemos la noche solucionada , antes me gustaría ir a ver a unos amigos en Lavapiés , charlaremos allí un rato y luego iremos a un cajero seguro en el que alguna vez he pasado la noche , solo tienes que hacerme un favor ¿Podrías comprar un cartón de vino y algo de comer? Hay una tienda abierta toda la noche que nos pilla de camino y ellos agradecerían que les lleváramos algo .

-Está bien , lo haré pero no te enrolles mucho me gustaría cobijarme cuanto antes .

-Te lo prometo , será solo un momento siempre me gusta charlar un poco antes de descansar , además es mejor esperar un rato antes de meternos en el cajero para que las posibilidades de que alguien entre a sacar dinero se reduzcan , así descansaremos sin interrupciones .

Llegamos a la tienda mencionada por él y entro a comprar , como no podía ser de otra manera es una tienda regentada por chinos , nada más entrar las dos personas que hay en su interior me dirigen la peor de sus miradas e inmediatamente me preguntan que quiero , nunca entenderé el porqué de ese mal trato y esa cara de cabreo de los chinos de las tiendas , donde se ha quedado la histórica amabilidad y educación de un pueblo tan importante en la historia como el chino , entiendo que muchos de ellos estén esquilmados por el racismo y el hedonismo occidental , pero has abierto una tienda ,no puedes cabrearte cada vez que alguien entre a comprar , de eso se trata de que te compren lo que vendes , también entiendo que trabajar tantas horas quema a cualquiera , pues joder no te autoexplotes y cierra antes , que has pedido dinero a una mafia y tienes que echar más horas que las que tiene el día , no haberlo hecho pero si es así no es culpa de los que entramos a tu tienda , además cuanto más entremos mejor para ti . El caso es que con la misma mala educación y peor cara entro al fondo de la tienda sin decir nada y busco yo mismo lo que quiero , uno de ellos me sigue por el pasillo y observa con desconfianza todos mis movimientos , cojo un par de cartones de vino y algo de comer y me dirijo a la caja , el otro sigue haciéndome un pegajoso marcaje y cuando ya he pagado le digo.

-¿Me vas a acompañar también a la puerta?

Se queda callado sin saber que decir , o no ha entendido nada o no se lo esperaba , mira a su compañero con la esperanza de que este sepa que hacer pero está también petrificado , cuento el cambio a su lado muy , pero que muy despacio para que sepan lo que es que no se fíen de ti , cojo la compra y me voy sin decir nada , ellos suspiran a mi espalda .

-Cuanto has tardado , que pasa que no tenían la mercancía – me dice mi insólito acompañante al salir de la tienda .

\- Joder , no me gusta nada entrar en este tipo de tiendas , te miran como si le fueras a robar todo lo que miras .

-Ya , por ese motivo te he esperado yo fuera , con mis pintas de hombre de negocios se habrían puesto todavía más nerviosos , olvídalo , tomaremos un trago con mis amigos y buscaremos nuestro refugio nocturno .

Seguimos callejeando dirección Lavapiés , estamos ya cerca , los dos vamos ahora callados enredados con nuestros pensamientos , los míos son tan primarios como pensar de qué manera voy a colocar los cartones para que me sirvan de colchón y manta a la vez , me fijo en el tamaño de los que llevo y dudo que una vez tumbado la idea resulte , enseguida pienso que serán solo una horas así que me acoplaré y descansaré lo que pueda , solo quiero que pase el tiempo de forma tranquila y den las ocho . Llegamos a la plaza de Lavapiés , mi compañero otea el horizonte y localiza a sus supuestos amigos con los que viene a tomar el último trago antes de acostarse , vamos a su encuentro y cuando llegamos me coge la bolsa de la compra y se planta en medio de ellos .

-¡La paz sea con vosotros hermanos! – Mete la mano en la bolsa y saca el vino -¡Tomad y bebed , este es mi cáliz!

-¡Milagro , milagro! , ¡Alabado sea el señor! –Responden los otros mientras yo empiezo a arrepentirme de haberme dejado arrastrar hasta aquí - ¡Ya has hecho el milagro de el vino! ¡Ahora los panes y los peces! – Las carcajadas recorren toda la plaza .

-¡Esta bien hijos míos , yo saciaré vuestra hambre! – Mete la mano en la bolsa de nuevo y saca un par de paquetes de madalenas , me mira y dice - ¿Madalenas? – Yo me encojo de hombros y el sigue a lo suyo - ¡Tengo algo mejor que panes y peces , MADALENAS! – ovación por parte de los otros - ¡Puras , tersas y tiernas como teta de novicia!

-¡Teta! , ¡Queremos teta de novicia! , ¡Danos las tetas divinas!, ¡Las tetas de la vida! –Esto empieza a desmadrarse pero por suerte con los primeros tragos y con las primeras madalenas se aplacan los ánimos , somos cinco fantasmagóricos personajes tomando madalenas con vino cerca de las dos de la madrugada , como sombras sin sol en medio de la plaza de Lavapiés sin nada que hacer ni a donde ir , no sabría decir la edad de mis acompañantes , el castigo que la calle produce está escrito en los surcos de su rostro , mirados en conjunto dan una imagen de personajes goyescos de su época negra , no sé que patadas les habrá dado la vida para estar en esta situación , es más prefiero no saberlo , con la noche que voy a pasar no necesito que dramas ajenos me compliquen aún más la existencia , pensando en ellos me he dado cuenta que prácticamente no han reparado en mi , ninguno ha preguntado eso de este quien es , de donde sale , que hace aquí etc , es probable que sea por lo mismo que yo , bastante tienen con lo suyo para amargarse con penas de otros , para ellos seré otro más que se une al ejercito de los despojados , mutilados y humillados en vida . El inicio de otra estrambótica conversación detiene mis cavilaciones .

-Bueno señores , que piensan de la bajada de intereses en china , nos afectará , hará que nuestros activos se debiliten – dice mi histriónico compañero y enseguida hay quien le contesta .

-Es pronto todavía para saber como afectará a nuestra recogida diaria de cartones y colillas de cigarro a medio acabar , primero hay que ver la refracción de la bolsa de Japón y como queda el Nickey ,y luego el efecto rebote en las bolsas europeas principalmente en las de Paris , Londres y las de un supermercado que conozco en Cerezo de Arriba provincia de Segovia – de nuevo las risotadas corren por la plaza .

-Tengo el hombre indicado para saber eso , Pedro "el segoviano" ,seguro que está al tanto de lo que se cuece con las bolsas en todos los supermercados de Segovia .

-No creo que puedas hablar más con "el segoviano" , el Lunes le ingresaron en el hospital con una terrible angina de pecho , ya sabéis que en el último año la salud se le deterioro mucho , con la llegada de las primeras noches frías empeoró , y el Martes por la tarde murió , sé que se lo llevaron a enterrar a su pueblo .

Estas palabras provocan un duro silencio en el grupo , nadie dice nada , nadie requiere más información sobre el fallecimiento o el fallecido , no se miran , no se hablan pero estoy seguro de que se sienten , todos en esta conversación sin palabras tendrán en mente su última imagen del fallecido y pensarán en ese punto de inflexión en el que supieron que la muerte sería su próxima parada , muchas veces el fallecido lleva la muerte dibujada en su rostro pero el no la ve , son los que le rodean los primeros en verla y cuando por fin este se da cuenta los brazos de la que siempre nos espera están tan profundamente abrazados a sus entrañas que ya forma más parte de los muertos que de los vivos , también se estarán preguntando quien será el próximo y cuando les tocará a ellos sentir ese abrazo final que se lleva consigo el último aliento esta vida de penurias que les ha tocado vivir y que les hace candidatos a pasar de la caja de cartón a la de madera antes de lo que deberían , si sus circunstancias fueran otras , si la sociedad fuera otra ¿Estaría vivo "el segoviano"?, ¿El final de cada uno de ellos estaría más lejos de lo que ahora está? , ¿Y ese recorrido hasta el final valdría más la pena de lo que ahora lo vale? Como aquí ya está todo dicho , visto y oído mi compañero se levanta y recoge sus cartones .

-Señores , nosotros nos vamos a ir recogiendo , parece que de a otro va a empezar a caer algo de lluvia y prefiero estar a cubierto cuando eso ocurra .

De forma ceremoniosa estrecha la mano de los tres amigos que allí deja y les desea buena noche , yo con total naturalidad me veo haciendo lo mismo , al estrechar sus manos noto que trasmiten una sinceridad y un sentimiento que no recuerdo haber sentido , incluso el último aprieta mi mano con las dos suyas , me mira a los ojos y me dice .

-Suerte , no pienses en nada solo procura dormir .

Es como si supiera que es mi primera noche , debe ser mi aspecto lo que se lo ha hecho pensar , le miro , le agradezco sus palabras y recojo mis cartones, voy tras los pasos de mi compañero , no andamos mucho ya que en el inicio de una de las calles que sale de la plaza está nuestro destino y justo en ese momento empiezan a caer las primeras gotas de agua , con una mirada me indica que saque la tarjeta y abra la puerta del cajero cosa que hago con rapidez para que nosotros ni nuestros cartones nos mojemos , entramos al interior , la puerta se cierra tras nosotros , se nota algo la diferencia de estar dentro a estar fuera , pero es una diferencia mínima , lo importante es estar a cubierto y sentirse protegido de las inclemencias del tiempo , extendemos los cartones lo más alejados de la puerta posible , yo sigo las instrucciones que recibo para sacar de ellos el mayor rendimiento posible y cuando todo parece estar preparado , nos acomodamos y nuestros huesos se van acostumbrando al lugar donde van a pasar las próximas horas , fuera la lluvia ha dejado de ser un gotear y se puede decir eso de está lloviendo , no es una lluvia que cae con fuerza y en cantidad sino que cae con constancia y finas gotas que crean una leve cortina que no parece molesta pero que cala , tampoco llega a ser el famoso calabobos pero se acerca , lo más curioso de ella es su corta duración y su rápido reinicio . Mi compañero parece que también se ha dado cuenta de su peculiaridad.

-Si nos despistamos un poco nos pilla la lluvia , hubiera sido una faena si los cartones se mojan nos quedamos sin cama , llevo toda la semana huyendo de la lluvia , además es una rara forma de llover , cae un rato , para y luego vuelve a llover , así llevamos los últimos días .

-Si , yo también me he dado cuenta de ello , hace unos días la chica del tiempo anunció que pasaríamos una semana con lo que llamó lluvia intermitente que es algo así como que ahora llueve – ahora no llueve – ahora llueve .

-Te agradezco la explicación de lo que es la lluvia intermitente pero te quedas corto , eso se puede desarrollar un poco más ¿Quieres una explicación científica de la lluvia más allá de lo que te han contado en el colegio?

-No por favor , no hace falta , seguro que la hay pero todavía me estoy recuperando de tu disertación sobre las teorías de Einstein – Ahí están de nuevo sus risotadas .

-Está bien como quieras , lo dejaremos para otra ocasión , otro día que la lluvia arrecie y nos volvamos a ver no te escapas .

-Si eso otro día ….. Tengo que preguntarte algo ,no has pensado alguna vez en reiniciar , en intentar tener una nueva oportunidad , una persona con tus conocimientos y tus contactos seguro que no tendría excesivos problemas para encontrar un trabajo y por decirlo de alguna manera reenganchase al tren , sé que esto último suena bastante estúpido , pero lo que quiero decir es que alguien como tu se merece otra existencia , no solo por los conocimientos que tienes , que es una pena no aprovecharlos sino por ti mismo , el poco tiempo que llevamos juntos es suficiente para saber que eres un gran tipo , no existen muchos en circulación en esta fauna y si los pocos que hay desaparecéis será muy difícil resistir para los que allí quedan .

-Primero te agradezco el alto concepto que tienes de mí , no lo merezco créeme , solo soy uno más en la calle con la peculiaridad que yo sé física nuclear , ¡Y eso que más da! , a nadie le importa la física nuclear si no tiene rendimiento económico o militar y si son las dos cosas mejor pero ese no es mi camino , yo fui hasta un lugar que no debería de haber ido , bueno en realidad yo no fui diría que fue la física la que me llevó a mi y después de eso comprendí que ya nada volvería a ser igual, se cosas de la correlación espacio – tiempo que nunca hubiera imaginado y que por mi bien he procurado olvidar , empezar de nuevo supondría llegar al mismo sitio y yo no quiero volver a ese punto , además hay intereses supranacionales que no tienen ninguna gana de que alguien lo haga. Cada vez que hablo de esto la gente piensa de mi que estoy loco , si volviera a integrarme en la sociedad de lo que se supone son las personas normales tendría que renunciar a todo aquello que sé , pero uno no puede hacer eso puesto que forma parte de su ser , lo único que te queda entonces es fingir , hacer que eres un ignorante más que está a gusto en esta sociedad y eso amigo mío te aseguro que me acercaría más al locura que cualquier otra cosa .

-No tengo argumento alguno que oponer a lo que dices , solo que me jode que sea así , no sé si sería posible que te buscases tu lugar y tu método para coexistir en este mundo , no te mereces vivir así.

-Nadie de los que estamos en la calle se lo merece , te lo aseguro , mi forma de coexistir es esta aunque tenga que renunciar a las comodidades de la "otra vida" , mira aquí nadie juzga a nadie, yo te he contado mi historia o por lo menos parte de ella y tu no me has catalogado como un loco , te he visto cruzar un paso de cebra con el terror en los ojos y luchando porque tus pies no se hundieran en el asfalto y yo a ti no te he juzgado como un loco ,¿Ves? Esto en la sociedad de las personas normales no sería posible , algo muy raro tendría que pasar para que no terminara el resto de mis días aquí .

-Bueno , la verdad es que a mí sí me parece que estás loco.

-Ja ja ja, cabronazo ¿Loco yo? Te tenías que haber visto cruzar la calle , parecías un borracho cruzando un pantano.

-Y encima se acercaba el autobús con el gilipollas del conductor mirando hacia otro lado , no te puedes imaginar el miedo que he pasado , creí que me aplastaría en el asfalto .

\- Si , curiosa silueta ibas a dejar .

Me contagia sus risotadas , yo apenas sé nada de él ni el de mí y aquí estamos hablando con una camaradería y sinceridad que solo la calle puede dar , empiezo a entender parte de sus argumentos pero no creo que el sufrimiento que produce el estar aquí compense , garraspea y se pone serio para decirme algo .

-Has hablado de mi pero tengo la sensación de que lo tuyo pinta peor , parece que tu camino si que no tiene retorno , tu lo sabes y lo tienes asumido , además tienes algo importante que hacer a las ocho , solo espero y deseo que no te equivoques .

-No , no me equivoco , hago lo que tengo que hacer , mi vida ha estado jalonada de pasos de cebra como el de esta noche y ese es último que cruzo , ya no tengo motivos para cruzar más ni me quedan fuerzas para ello .

-La vida puede llegar a ser muy difícil si no eres del rebaño , enseguida me he dado cuenta de que eres un tipo especial y como tal tienes vivencias especiales , sé lo que es eso , la sensibilidad se paga muy cara y tu no estás dispuesto a pagar más – hace una pausa – y que mañana a las ocho vas a cobrar una deuda ….

-Vaya , se cumple eso de que nadie mejor que un loco para entender a otro loco .

-Ja ja ja , que bueno , para terminar solo una cosa más , no vas a volar un centro comercial o algo así ¿Verdad?

-Joder – le miro asombrado – por quien coño me has tomado .

-Por un loco de atar.

Estallamos los dos con sus contagiosas risotadas , es increible pero con solo unas horas en la calle ya estoy peor que él , en una semana podría estar como un tertuliano del opus dei , sería fantástico verme desfilar de cadena de tv en cadena propagando mi estupidez.

-Pues si no hay nada más será mejor intentar dormir lo que se pueda .

-De acuerdo , escucha esto , si entra alguien fíjate en lo que yo hago y haces lo mismo , si la persona que entra lo hace para sacar dinero hay procurar no molestar ni asustar lo más mínimo, que parezca que no estamos aquí , si son niñatos con ganas de hacer daño hay que ponerse en guardia al momento , si ya es de mañana y son los de seguridad del banco recogemos y salimos calladitos y sin rechistar .

Hago saber al compañero que está todo claro y se hace el silencio , pese a los cartones la dureza del suelo se deja sentir en mis huesos , también se nota que ha bajado la temperatura , aunque no hace mucho frio ya que el cielo sigue cubierto , una vez quietos nuestros cuerpos pierden temperatura y eso hace que cueste más dormir , esto es la realidad de vivir en la calle con toda su crudeza , y así un día tras otro , sin esperar nada de la vida que no sea que el día no resulte muy jodido , debe ser devastador para el cuerpo y la mente , es un morir un poco cada día sin ningún tipo de esperanza , pasan por mi cabeza aquellas personas que traicionadas por el sistema se ven brutalmente desalojados de sus casas con toda su familia por no disponer de medios para pagarlas, todavía más duro ha de ser eso, como se debe de sentir uno viéndose en la calle con sus hijos , como explicarles que esta noche no van a tener un techo sobre sus cabezas , eso si todo muy dentro de la ley , su puta ley . Procuro pensar en otra cosa que me desvele menos y caigo en el detalle de que esta noche he matado a alguien y mi cabeza da la sensación de que lo tiene olvidado , nada ni la más leve reflexión me asalta desde que lo hice , preguntas como si el cadáver habrá sido ya encontrado , si la policía ha estado indagando por la zona , si alguien habrá visto algo , nada de esto me lo había planteado hasta ahora , si tengo claro que de esto paso a ser también el principal sospechoso , aunque en este caso con motivos suficientes , es más no me arrepiento lo más mínimo de haberlo hecho y así se lo diría a un juez si fuera preciso , aunque no creo que ese momento llegue , solo espero que se haga de mañana para hacer lo que debo hacer , tampoco he pensado en como estará Emma en el hospital , su amiga me contó por teléfono que su estado era muy grave ¿Estará viva? Y si lo está en que estado la habrá dejado ese hijo de puta , de nuevo tengo la tentación de intentar ir al hospital pero lo vuelvo a desechar enseguida ,me detendrían en el acto , además verla en ese estado me haría más daño que otra cosa y ese no es el último pensamiento asociado a Emma que quiero tener . Entre la dureza del suelo , el frio y estos pensamientos me está costando coger el sueño , no debo de pensar en nada , solo dormir , ese es el consejo que me dio aquel individuo en la plaza de Lavapiés , ese debe de ser mi objetivo dormir cuanto pueda y la verdad es que el cansancio se deja notar ya en mi cuerpo , ha sido un día muy complicado y empiezo a notarlo ,mis párpados se van relajando poco a poco , las primeras aunque leves cabezadas de sueño comienzan a llegar , es el prolegómeno a el estar dormido en toda la extensión de la palabra que me alcanza sin darme cuenta con el paso de los minutos , una vez conseguido esto entro en el mundo de los sueños , me veo en el interior de una especie de huevo gigante , lucho para que su espesa y amarilla sustancia no me ahogue , saco la cabeza y los puños cubiertos de viscosa yema y comienzo a golpear el cascarón del huevo para poder salir de su interior , me cuesta pero después de unos cuantos golpes se empieza a rajar , sigo golpeando y consigo por fin romper un pedazo y con esfuerzo logro salir fuera , me limpio como puedo de sus pringosos restos y lo primero que observo es un pájaro gigante que me mira con mala cara y mueve la cabeza de un lado a otro , parece disgustado y sorprendido con lo que ve , yo estoy incómodo y asustado con su presencia y no sé que decir ni que hacer , pero el que habla es el , acerca su cabeza y dice :

-No eres lo que esperaba .

-Lo siento – respondo dubitativo – debe de haber algún error , no sé qué hago aquí este sitio no me corresponde .

-¿Tu crees? Si estás aquí es porque te corresponde , lo único que sucede es que eres diferente al resto de nosotros .

-No , no es que sea diferente , es que como ves yo no soy un pájaro .

-Y eso como lo sabes , aunque no tengas aspecto de pájaro no quiere decir que no lo seas , las cosas no siempre son lo que parecen , solo tienes que tener en cuenta una cosa , si vuelas eres un pájaro , no importa tu aspecto o lo que digan de ti .

-Ya , pero yo no vuelo.

-¿Estas seguro de eso?

Una de sus alas me da un leve golpe que hace que pierda el equilibrio , caigo asustado de la especie de nido en el que me encontraba , sin saber como extiendo mis brazos y comienzo a volar , planeo alrededor del nido y oigo la voz del pájaro gigante .

-¿Ves? Si vuelas eres un pájaro , no importa lo que te digan , si vuelas eres un pájaro .

Convencido de que puedo volar abandono el nido y me lanzo a contemplar el paisaje desde las alturas , veo azoteas de edificios con innumerables antenas , calles que parecen surcos entre los edificios y diferentes y pequeñas formas que se corresponden con la figura de vehículos y de personas , desde la altura a la que estoy apenas puedo distinguir el paisaje por lo que decido descender a menor altura para que mi vuelo me permita contemplar con más precisión lo que veo , siento miedo al hacerlo todavía no controlo bien el vuelo y tengo miedo a estrellarme contra el suelo pero con cuidado y suaves movimientos consigo colocarme a la altura que quiero , desde aquí lo veo todo con más detalle , los edificios y la calle me resultan de una familiaridad asombrosa , hasta que caigo en el porque , es mi antiguo barrio , el barrio en el que crecí y pasé parte de mi infancia , enseguida me oriento y reconozco las calles que estoy recorriendo , veo el pequeño supermercado donde hacíamos la compra , la placita con su quiosco de periódicos , enfrente la panadería en la que solíamos comprar a parte del pan diario deliciosa bollería que cuando tocaba me proporcionaba agradables meriendas y lo que viene después es mi edificio ,la nostalgia me invade y lo primero que hago es buscar el tercero izquierda que era mi casa , sin esperarlo se abre la puerta de la terraza y aparece mi padre , tras el mi madre con cara de preocupación , mi padre mira a todos los lados por si alguien nos está viendo , eso era algo que le preocupaba mucho que los vecinos se enterasen de nuestras cosas , me hace señales y me llama con un leve siseo .

-¡Hijo , deja de hacer eso! Van a verte los vecinos y pensarán de ti cualquier cosa , vamos hazme caso.

-¡Haz caso a tu padre por favor! –dice mi madre – no hagas que se enfade que sabes que le sienta muy mal.

-Vamos hijo déjalo ya , pero es que tu ves a algún niño del barrio hacer eso , a que no lo hacen , luego vendrán los problemas .

Temblando y con los ojos llorosos tras tanto tiempo sin verles ni pensar en ellos solo se me ocurre decir.

-No os preocupéis , no me va a pasar nada , no tengáis miedo soy un pájaro y no me importa serlo , papá tranquilo , da igual lo que digan , tu sé feliz , haz lo que siempre te ha gustado hacer , baila con mamá.

Se miran mutuamente , se sonríen y se ponen a bailar , se les ve felices y agarrados bailando desaparecen de la terraza , yo sigo volando con lágrimas en los ojos tras volver a ver a mis padres , atravieso varias calles hasta que llego a un sitio que no quería ver , mi antiguo colegio , mi corazón se acelera y bombea con tal velocidad y fuerza que casi no puedo respirar , oigo gritos de niños que corren por el patio asustados y tras ellos el profesor de religión con los pantalones bajados , lleva unas tijeras clavadas en el cuello , la sangre brota de su herida y le cubre parte del cuerpo , mira hacia arriba y con el puño cerrado se dirige a mí .

-¡Que has hecho desgraciado , que has hecho! Tenías que ser tu , no podías ser como los demás , el infierno será poca cosa para ti malnacido .

Intento alejarme de allí lo más rápido posible , me cuesta respirar , el fuerte latir de mi corazón parece que me va a partir el pecho , el vuelo cada vez es más lento y noto como el aire que me ayudaba a volar desaparece , debajo los profesores , la policía , una especie de juez y otros adultos que no identifico esperan mi caída con una gran red .

-No me quiten el aire por favor –les digo –si me quitan el aire me quitarán la vida , soy un pájaro.

No me hacen caso , solo mueven la red de un lado a otro para que al caer sea presa de ellos , ya no puedo más ,no hay aire y mis fuerzas no pueden mantenerme , caigo hacia ellos sin remisión , soy atrapado por la red y recibo un leve golpe en las costillas , eso y el susto de la caída hace que mis ojos se abran , oigo a mi compañero decir que recojamos que hay que irse , se acabó el sueño , repito que esta es la cruda realidad de quien está en la calle , intento espabilarme del sueño lo antes posible , dos miembros de seguridad nos observan y nos meten prisa , recojo mis cartones , mi compañero los suyos y salimos del banco mientras oímos las advertencias de los de seguridad para que no volvamos por el lugar , el día nos recibe igual que lo dejamos anoche , cubierto y con amenaza de lluvia , miro la hora y son las siete y media , las pocas horas que hemos dormido han pasado a una velocidad pasmosa , parece que tan solo hace un rato nos tumbamos para intentar dormir sin embargo han pasado ya casi cinco horas , tengo el cuerpo dolorido por la poca consistencia de mi supuesta cama , me duele sobre todo el lado derecho a la altura del cuello , habrá sido una mala postura particular dentro de una mala postura general , eso y la falta de costumbre de dormir en tales condiciones , una vez fuera y ya más o menos repuestos le comento a mi compañero nocturno si le apetece desayunar algo , invitarle a un buen desayuno es lo menos que puedo hacer por él , acepta encantado pero antes escondemos los cartones por la zona en un lugar donde el piensa que nadie los tocará , una vez hecho entramos en el primer bar que encontramos , debido a nuestro aspecto , más el de mi acompañante que el mío nos reciben con mala cara , saco la cartera para hacer ver que tengo dinero y pedimos nuestro desayuno , dos descafeinados de máquina , el suyo acompañado de dos rebanadas de pan con aceite y el mío de un par de donuts , desayunamos en silencio y dejamos que el descafeinado bien caliente dé temperatura a nuestro cuerpo , en diez minutos desayunamos y salimos del bar , ya estamos en la calle de nuevo , es el momento de las despedidas .

-Bueno Einstein , pues aquí se separan nuestros caminos .

-Eso parece , veo que la noche no ha aplacado tu determinación de hacer lo se supone que has de hacer esta mañana .

-Haría falta toda una vida para aplacar mi determinación y ni aún así estoy seguro que pasara .

-Bien , pues haz lo que debas y que tengas suerte .

-Gracias , el otro día me dijiste que algo muy raro te tendría que pasar para que no terminaras tus días en la calle , solo espero que ese algo muy raro suceda y que tú lo sepas aprovechar , ten , este es todo el dinero que llevo encima , cógelo y no digas nada o me obligarás a metértelo en los bolsillos a la fuerza , lo dicho , suerte y gracias por todo .

Sin palabras , sin un apretón de manos ni nada por el estilo cada uno nos vamos en una dirección , mi destino es el ministerio de educación y cultura , el suyo es hacia ninguna parte , solo buscará un sitio donde le dejen en paz un rato . Son las siete y cuarenta , se aproxima la hora , estoy en la calle Lavapiés luego lo mejor será subir hasta la plaza de Tirso de Molina , de ahí a la puerta del Sol por la calle Carretas , y una vez en Sol bajaré Alcalá por la derecha hasta el ministerio, camino a media velocidad mientras voy pensando que hacer al llegar , no he pensado un plan ni nada por el estilo será cuestión de dejarse llevar por el instinto , eso no me suele fallar , entrar no me resultará difícil conozco bien el lugar y si alguien me pregunta diré que he venido a recoger algo , ya que en teoría estoy sancionado y no tendría que estar allí , luego será cuestión de localizar a mis presas y actuar con rapidez y eficacia , el resto ya no me importa , no tengo planes para después , que pase lo que tenga que pasar , como ya he dicho no me importa . En algo así como quince minutos me planto en la puerta del Sol , cruzo de nuevo la plaza dirección Alcalá , anoche , hace apenas unas horas también la crucé y siento lo mismo que cada vez que paso por ahí y veo la cúpula que da acceso al metro y al tren de cercanías ¡Joder que cosa más fea! La gente que está alrededor me mira y es que lo he expresado sin darme cuenta en voz alta , ¡Bah me importa una mierda! Que más me da a mi lo que piensen un grupo de becerros camino del matadero , ya estoy en la calle Alcalá , me detengo y vuelvo a mirar el reloj son las ocho , es la hora que quería que llegase , estará ya todo el mundo allí pero apenas habrá público , paso la calle ahora sí con paso acelerado , ya soy todo determinación , nada ni nadie me puede parar ,entro en tensión como un animal en la selva cerca de la presa que se va a cobrar , apenas en cincuenta metros estaré en el ministerio , veinte , diez , ya estoy en él , sin detenerme y con pleno convencimiento en lo que hago subo las escaleras y entro en el edificio , con mi identificación pasaré el control de acceso sin ningún problema , pero cual es mi sorpresa cuando veo que en el control de acceso no hay nadie , oigo gente dar voces y un par de miembros del personal de seguridad correr hacia las escaleras a toda velocidad , me quedo paralizado , no sé que está pasando , empiezo a sospechar que alguien a comunicado mis intenciones y que me están esperando , pero quien y como , no lo entiendo , no ha podido pasar , el caso es que ante esta anómala situación me he quedado petrificado , de pronto un compañero que sube las escaleras se fija en mí y se me acerca con rapidez .

-¡Joder tío! Que oportuno que estés aquí , Morales "el bola de mierda " se ha encerrado en el despacho del jefe de personal , le tiene retenido , le ha dado una tunda y le tiene sujeto con un cuchillo al cuello , no sé como lo ha hecho pero ahí está , dice que si alguien que no seas tu entra le rebana el cuello y se lo carga , los de seguridad ya han subido a la cuarta planta y la policía está en camino .

-¿Alguien que no sea yo? Que extraño , está bien vamos para arriba .

-¿Estas seguro? Parece que está fuera de sí y a lo mejor es peligroso que entres , quizás también quiere pillarte e ti .

No contesto a sus palabras y ambos subimos a la cuarta planta , lo hacemos por las escaleras , el ascensor está copado por gente que baja de las plantas superiores puesto que están siendo desalojadas , por la escalera también nos cruzamos con gente que baja contando lo sucedido en la cuarta planta , llegamos allí , giramos a la izquierda y al fondo en una estancia grande con varias mesas de personal está la puerta del despacho , permanece cerrada , varios miembros de seguridad están haciendo guardia a su alrededor , también reconozco a un par de jefes y a varios compañeros , cuando se dan cuenta de mi presencia veo muestras de sorpresa , algunos que conocen lo de mi sanción no se explican que hago allí , les cuento lo de que he venido a recoger unas cosas , uno de los jefes me explica la situación .

-No sabemos ni el como , ni el porque , el caso es que Morales entró en el despacho del jefe de personal , se oyeron voces y empezaron a caer cosas por el suelo como si hubiera una pelea , cuando algunas personas quisieron entrar Morales las amenazó con un cuchillo de grandes dimensiones , la puerta está cerrada por dentro y según nos han informado los que lo vieron el jefe de personal estaba herido en el suelo, el asunto es que se ha vuelto loco y dice que si no entra usted matará al jefe de personal .

-De acuerdo , entraré y hablaré con el a ver que puedo hacer .

-De eso nada – dice uno de los de seguridad – aquí no entra nadie , la policía está al llegar y así nos lo han ordenado .

Tengo que conseguir entrar como sea , si espero a que llegue la policía ya nada podré hacer y todo se habrá ido al garete , intento acojonar a los imbéciles de seguridad.

-Mira gilipollas , hay un herido dentro , y si no entro enseguida cuando llegue la policía lo que habrá será un cadáver , si eso sucede y no hemos hecho nada por evitarlo ¿Sabes sobre quien caerá el peso de esa muerte? Sobre el imbécil que no me dejó pasar para evitarlo ¿Estás dispuesto a asumir tu esa carga?

El de seguridad mira a sus compañeros con cara de susto , estos se encojen de hombros sin saber que decir y uno de los jefes que parece muy interesado en que yo entre al despacho (Tal vez me conoce y quiere aprovechar para librarse de mi) insiste en que me dejen entrar , esto parece que termina de minar su resistencia y me ceden el paso no sin antes advertirme que ellos no se hacen responsables de nada de lo que ocurra . Me acerco a la puerta doy un par de golpes y le hago saber que estoy aquí .

-¡Eh Morales! Me han dicho que querías verme , pues bien aquí estoy , porque no me dejas entrar y me cuentas lo que pasa .

-¡Eres tu! No se tratará de ningún truco porque si es así a este lo mato ahora mismo .

-No , no es ningún truco , no conoces mi voz "bola de mierda".

Los que me rodean me hacen gestos de desaprobación por insultarle , me dicen que no le provoque , yo les pido calma y que me dejen hacer .

-Haz que todo el mundo se aleje de la puerta , y entra solo , si entra alguien más contigo te repito que lo mato y antes de que entres te advierto que no intentes salvar a este cabrón , no lo merece , si lo intentas se acabó .

-No pienso hacerlo , es más , el motivo de que yo esté aquí es también para darle lo que se merece , a eso había venido pero te me has adelantado ,después de todo creo que es justo que abras la puerta y me dejes compartir ese momento contigo .

Todos me miran con perplejidad , empiezan a pensar que ha sido mala idea y que yo estoy peor que él , les hago gestos indicándoles que se trata de un truco para ganarme su confianza y en voz muy baja les explico que en cuanto entre y se relaje le quito el arma y abro la puerta , recibo algunas miradas de complicidad como si fuera un buen plan , otros siguen mirándome como si estuviera loco.

-¡Voy a abrir la puerta! – se oye desde dentro – repito que se alejen todos de ella , solo quiero verte a ti cerca cuando abra , ¡Entendido!

-¡Entendido Morales! Yo me encargo de eso , a ver , que todo el mundo se aleje cinco metros de la puerta , no quiero tonterías , hay una vida en juego – cuando digo esto casi me da la risa - ¡Ya está! Puedes abrirme la puerta , todo el mundo está lejos de ella y no va a haber ningún problema .

La puerta se abre levemente , apenas medio metro por el que me introduzco con rapidez , a la vez que hago esto se oyen sirenas de la policía en la entrada , ya han llegado , al oírlos uno de los imbéciles de seguridad se pone nervioso y se lanza hacia la puerta intentando que no se cierre pero su mano queda atrapada entre el cerco y la puerta , pasa lo que tiene que pasar cuando uno juega a ser un héroe, Morales con un cuchillo de grandes dimensiones que no sé como ha podido introducir aquí secciona de un golpe sus dedos y la puerta se cierra, se oye gritar al intrépido aventurero al otro lado , además de imbécil ahora le faltan varios dedos . Bien , el panorama es el siguiente , el jefe de personal agoniza en el suelo , tiene varios golpes en la cabeza y sospecho que también ha probado el cuchillo , un charco de sangre le rodea pero de momento está vivo , parte del mobiliario está tirado producto de lo que ha sucedido , en la puerta hay una gran mancha de sangre y varios dedos por el suelo , una estampa ideal para una postal navideña .

-Bien Morales , ya estoy aquí , dime que coño haces .

-Arreglar algo que he hecho mal durante mucho tiempo , he sido un rastrero y un cabrón por culpa de este hijo de puta que se aprovechaba de mis circunstancias , siempre he estado solo , no he tenido amigos , debido a mi aspecto todos me han rechazado , este cabrón me lo recordaba a diario y eso hacía que os odiase a todos por eso aceptaba todo lo que me pedía , para vengarme , al llegar a casa no podía dormir por el remordimiento que mis acciones me causaban , solo comía y comía para paliar la ansiedad , pero al día siguiente aquí estaba de nuevo él para incitarme otra vez a seguir con mi rastrero comportamiento , si alguna vez me negaba me amenazaba con quitarme su protección y dejarme como se suele decir a los pies de los caballos , me tenía bien pillado , pero lo del otro día contigo y los otros dos compañeros ya fue demasiado os iba a echar a la calle , quería una limpieza según decía , pensé que se acabó , que hasta aquí habíamos llegado y que tenía que hacer algo para arreglar esta situación que yo mismo había ayudado a crear y que pagase por todo lo que había hecho , por eso quería que entrases tu , este te tenía una manía especial porque sabía que tu no eras de los que se plegaban , quiero que cuentes a los demás lo que – nos interrumpen varios golpes en la puerta y se oye eso de ¡Abran es la policía! Le indico a Morales que calle y que me deje hablar a mi.

-¡Por favor necesito unos minutos más! Morales está reflexionando sobre lo que ha hecho , si nos dan unos minutos soltará el cuchillo y saldremos los dos sin que nadie más resulte herido – unos segundos de pausa y se oye desde el otro lado .

-¡Está bien! Pero hazle saber que el tiempo que tenéis no es ilimitado , si en cinco minutos no sale entramos nosotros , nos han dicho que el retenido está herido ,como se encuentra .

-No es nada serio está aturdido por los golpes , es más aparatoso que otra cosa , de hecho se va recuperando poco a poco .

-De acuerdo , cinco minutos , recuérdaselo solo cinco minutos .

-Bien Morales tenemos poco tiempo , lo que te he dicho antes desde el otro lado de la puerta es cierto , yo también he venido a por este hijo puta , bueno a decir verdad he venido a por él y a por ti .

-¿Vas a matarme? Lo entiendo por como me he portado con todos vosotros ,pero no me importa ,cuando he entrado aquí sabía que no iba a salir vivo , que más da que seas tu o la policía , pero antes me llevo a este cabrón por delante , si es que está vivo todavía .

-No , no voy a matarte , lo que me has dicho y esta situación cambia las cosas , bueno no todas , este como tu dices no sale vivo de aquí .

Morales me mira con complicidad , me acerco al jefe de personal que está a su lado tirado en el suelo medio inconsciente y gravemente herido .

-Vale Morales, está vivo pero no sé cuanto durará o si se salvará si la policía le saca de aquí , tal vez necesita que le demos un empujoncito .

Mientras le digo esto miro hacia la ventana , Morales también lo hace y por la cara que pone parece que le gusta la idea .

-Me parece una buena idea – dice – Y después que hacemos .

-¡Que más da! Lo que el destino nos guarde , yo no me voy a entregar no voy a ir a la cárcel , salimos fuera y que pase lo que tenga que pasar .

-Bien , como en "dos hombres y un destino".

-¿Dos hombres y un destino? Ah , la película .

-Si la película de Robert Redford y Paul Newman , te acuerdas del final .

-Si , me acuerdo , pues así sea , como en dos hombres y un destino , solo que nosotros saldremos por esa puerta , pero dejemos la charla y hagamos lo que tenemos que hacer .

Me agacho al lado del jefe de personal , le agarro por un brazo y una pierna y le indico a Morales que haga lo mismo , lo tenemos ya en el aire , nos acercamos a la ventana y cuando estamos junto a ella Morales dice .

-Anda , ahora como abrimos la ventana .

-Tu que crees –Morales se ríe con la ocurrencia – bien, a la de tres , de acuerdo – asiente con la cabeza – pues vamos , una , dos y ¡Treees!.

Su cuerpo rompe el cristal , en unos segundos se oye un golpe seco contra el suelo y gritos de la gente que hay en la calle , al otro lado de la puerta la policía se pone nerviosa y avisa .

-¡Que es lo que pasa ahí dentro! , ¡Vamos a entrar!

-No pasa nada , ha sido un accidente con una silla , ya salimos .

Miramos a nuestro alrededor y le indico que cojamos dos pequeñas mesitas como de colegio que hay en el despacho y la utilicemos a modo de escudos .

-Bien Morales ya sabes lo que toca , abrimos la puerta y como en "Dos hombres y un destino".

Casi sin dejarme terminar de hablar , se me adelanta abre la puerta y con la mesa como escudo se lanza hacia fuera , yo corro detrás de él , los de fuera sorprendidos por lo que se les viene encima tardan en reaccionar , derribamos a algunos pero enseguida se oyen disparos , corro por el pasillo y logro llegar al ascensor, se abre y desde su interior veo a Morales caer agujereado como un colador , uno de los policías reacciona y dispara hacia el ascensor , la puerta está cerrándose pero no evita que la bala entre y penetre en mi hombro , siento algo que parece que me quema por dentro , un dolor agudo e intenso , me aprieto la zona donde me ha alcanzado la bala y me preparo para salir deprisa en cuanto se abran las puertas , ellos me siguen por las escaleras , todavía estarán por el segundo piso así que les llevo algo de ventaja que tengo que aprovechar , se abren las puertas , salgo tapándome el hombro como puedo , en el vestíbulo hay mucha confusión , nadie sabe lo que pasa , se oyen voces de la policía bajando a toda prisa gritando que me detengan ,en la puerta de salida tropiezo con dos policías , se fijan en mí y yo en ellos , son los dos que acompañaron el otro día al jefe de personal para amedrentarme , con un certero puñetazo que me causa dolor por la herida de bala derribo a uno de ellos que cae a la vez sobre su compañero , aprovecho el momento para zafarme y salir corriendo , pero cuando llevo unos metros huyendo se oye el sonido de un disparo y al instante noto otra bala entrar en mi cuerpo , siempre pensé que la policía antes de disparar decía eso de "alto o disparo" , pues bien acabo de comprobar que eso no es así , salgo dando tumbos hacia la carretera con la intención de cruzar la calle y de protegerme entre los coches , algunos están parados porque se ha cortado la circulación , en el carril que funciona se oye su frenar ante mi presencia y algunos bocinazos, yo corro con las pocas fuerzas que me quedan calle Alcalá abajo , oigo gritar detrás mía a la policía que indica a todo el mundo que se tire al suelo , se oye otro disparo pero esta vez no me alcanza sigo corriendo como puedo y bajando la calle pero ya no puedo más , los dos balazos , sobre todo el último empiezan a causar su inexorable efecto , pero ante mí a la izquierda aparecen las escaleras de la iglesia de San José , comprendo al instante que es mi destino , es el final de todo y no podría ser en otro lugar , allí me siento como puedo en sus escalones , no puedo más , la policía llega al lugar , me rodea y oigo sus voces gritarme que " al suelo y con las manos en la nuca" , no lo hago , ya no tengo ni ganas ni fuerzas para hacerlo , otro disparo entra en mi cuerpo , sé que es el definitivo , todo se nubla , la calle empieza a disiparse , la policía desaparece , ya no oigo sus voces ni siento su presencia , tampoco la gente que presenciaba el espectáculo está ahora , en un momento la calle Alcalá deja de ser la misma y comprendo lo que ha pasado , se ha transformado en la calle Alcalá de 1890 , no siento ya nada , ni siquiera mi propio cuerpo , me siento como un bebé en el interior de su madre , frotando y sin ninguna gana de salir , noto una mano sobre mi hombro , es el personaje que sujetaba la puerta de la iglesia en el cuadro de mi habitación , me agarra del brazo me levanta y me lleva hacia la fila de hombres que espera un poco más abajo , cuando estoy frente a ellos ocupo el lugar en el que había una especie de hueco sin que él me diga nada , presiento que es mi lugar ,él sonríe satisfecho y vuelve a su lugar junto a la puerta de la iglesia , el resto de las personas que esperan también sonríen , parece que ahora todo está como debe estar , la calle sigue vacía solo la ocupa una ligera brisa que mueve las copas de los árboles y se deja sentir en el cuerpo , todos parecen expectantes , se comienza a oír un trote , el ruido de algo que sube por la calle y se acerca hacia donde estamos , el sonido cada vez es más fuerte y cuando está cerca compruebo que es un gran carro tirado por caballos , avanza lentamente con un traqueteo casi musical que no resulta molesto , la expectación ha dejado paso a cierto nerviosismo entre mis compañeros de fila , el gran carro se detiene frente a nosotros , se abre su puerta y empezamos a subir en orden como si solo eso fuera lo que se debe hacer , yo subo el último y tras de mí se cierra la puerta , ocupo mi asiento pero al hacerlo me doy cuenta de que no hay nadie dentro del carruaje , este avanza por la calle y el miedo se apodera de mí , al pasar por la puerta de la iglesia veo como el hombrecillo ríe y se encoge de hombros , ahora me doy cuenta que es el mismo personaje que me vendió el cuadro en la supuesta tienda de antigüedades , solo me da tiempo a ver como cierra la puerta de la iglesia ya que el carro sigue avanzando , la luz comienza a desaparecer a mi alrededor hasta que se hace la oscuridad absoluta y es cuando reconozco mi error , a partir de ese momento el todo se convierte en la nada y casi sin darme cuenta comprendo que yo ahora también me he convertido en eso , en la nada .

EN TRES LUGARES DIFERENTES

En un cementerio cualquiera de Madrid un par de años más tarde tiene lugar un entierro , se trata de un personaje mítico en el mundo del boxeo de la capital al que todos conocían como "Don Paco", un auténtico trabajador del y para el boxeo que ayudó a este deporte y a todos los que a él quisieron dedicarse con tal entrega que su pérdida es irreparable , tiempo atrás tuvo que cerrar el gimnasio que con tanto esfuerzo le costó abrir y aún más mantener abierto , por el pasaron grandes figuras que confirmaron lo que de ellos se esperaba , otros que se quedaron a medio camino , y muchos a los que el talento no les llegaba para salir de ahí , el a todos los trató con la misma dedicación y cariño, eso hace que por todos sea recordado como lo que fue , un gran ser humano y un grande del boxeo , todos son conscientes de que con él se cierra una época , recuerdan especialmente , porque el insistía en ello ,como siempre se lamentaba de no haber llevado a ninguno de sus pupilos por lo menos a campeón de Europa , tuvo algún campeón de España en diferentes categorías pero le faltó dar el gran salto como a él le gustaba decir y se quejaba con amargura que el mejor que tuvo , el que más cualidades tenía no estaba por la labor , además según contaba le fallaba algo en su interior y su cabeza le jugaba malas pasadas, contaba asombrado que era el púgil con mayor pegada que había visto en su vida , capaz de derribar a un elefante con su potente directo , eso unido a su técnica y su inteligencia en el cuadrilátero hacían de él un boxeador temible , un seguro campeón no ya de Europa , si no a nivel mundial , pero no pudo ser y eso para él fue durante el resto de sus días como una puntiaguda astilla clavada en el pecho , se involucró en su última etapa en el boxeo femenino pero de ahí salió también escardado , fue una mala manera de cerrar un carrera que se merecía haber tenido mayores compensaciones y un mejor final . Decenas de personas abarrotan el cementerio , entre ellas hay caras muy conocidas y personajes anónimos que comparten de igual manera el momento , hay varios campeones de España en diferentes categorías , reputados periodistas del género que en él siempre encontraban un comentario acertado, algunos de los pocos familiares que le quedaban y sobre todo como ya se ha dicho gente anónima , todos se unen en el inmenso dolor que su pérdida produce , todos tienen alguna vivencia o alguna anécdota que contar ocurrida junto a él , hay tanta gente que solo las primeras filas contemplan el entierro , el resto se coloca como puede para ser partícipe de este último homenaje y poder decir que estuvo allí , el heterogéneo grupo ocupa un inmenso corro y se puede decir eso de "no cabía un alfiler", algunos permanecen más atrás donde hay más tranquilidad y menos agobio pero sintiéndose igual de integrados en la ceremonia del dolor que está teniendo lugar aquí que el resto , un poco más allá de estos hay una triste figura femenina que llora sentada en una escalera , lleva unas grandes gafas negras y una gorra con la visera baja para no ser reconocida , es uno de esos diamantes que el mítico "Don Paco" quiso pulir pero que se le escapó entre las manos , se trata de uno de sus últimos intentos de hacer algo grande pero que se quedó a medio camino ,llegó a ser campeona de España y aspirante al título europeo , eso hizo que adquiriera cierta fama , unido a que se trataba de una boxeadora con una belleza y un carisma especial no tardó en aparecer en prensa y varias cadenas de televisión se hicieron eco de ella , empezó a ser habitual su presencia en los medios , sobre todo no deportivos , y como no podía ser de otra manera descuidó su carrera profesional y a la hora de la verdad falló en sus aspiraciones al título europeo para luego intentar el asalto al mundial , se rodeó de quien no debía y cuando ya no podían sacar nada más de ella la dejaron tirada como a una colilla de tabaco consumida en mitad de la calle , a partir de ahí todo fue cuesta abajo , incursiones en el mundo de la prostitución para pagar sus adicciones terminaron de hacer de ella lo que es hoy , una sombra que deambula de un lado a otro haciendo lo que haga falta para costearse su dosis , se cumplió la predicción de alguien a quien ella le pidió que la ayudara a entrenar para que la vida le diera una oportunidad , la vida lo que le dio es un golpe que la sentó de culo de tal manera que sería incapaz de levantarse , y aquí está viendo pasar los días sin futuro ni esperanza ¿Hasta cuando? No se sabe , pero seguro que su tiempo no se alargará demasiado .

En un segundo lugar de Madrid , una mujer en silla de ruedas lucha por desenvolverse en los quehaceres diarios en su pequeña y desangelada casa , la lucha diaria comienza desde que se despierta , pasar de la cama a la silla de ruedas , de ahí al baño a seguir batallando para cumplir con sus necesidades personales , luego las labores habituales que todos tenemos que hacer en una casa , y por último nada , la soledad y la desesperanza a la que se enfrenta un día tras otro , no necesita trabajar ya que dispone de una pensión y una indemnización que un juez decretó para ella por haber sido víctima de un caso grave de violencia machista , pero aunque pudiera no lo haría , para ella acabó todo hace dos años cuando un desalmado con el que salía le pegó tal paliza que cerca estuvo de matarla , ella lo hubiera preferido así , pero seis meses más tarde tras una ardua recuperación en el hospital logró sobrevivir para enfrentarse a esta "no vida" que le ha sido impuesta y que tanto le cuesta superar , al salir del hospital a parte de adquirir conciencia de su nueva situación , también tuvo conocimiento de lo sucedido durante su convalecencia , no hubo juicio directo contra su agresor ya que a los dos días de haber perpetrado esa barbaridad sobre ella fue encontrado muerto , o mejor como a ella le gusta decir "ajusticiado" en el interior de su tienda , enseguida supo sin que le dijeran nada quien había sido el autor de ese "ajusticiamiento" pero al mismo tiempo conoció el relato de que dicho autor fue abatido por la policía en un escabroso asunto laboral en el que un jefe de personal del ministerio de cultura resultó muerto saliendo despedido por la ventana del cuarto piso y ahí acabó todo para ella , fue el remate final , la gota que colmó el vaso de su vida , un añadido a su impedida existencia que no iba a ser capaz de sobrellevar . Lo había amado más que a ningún otro hombre pero era un amor imposible al que en ese momento tuvo que renunciar porque el daño y la dependencia que le causaba ese amor era insuperable , él era un personaje especial con una serie de complejidades internas de las que solo más tarde tuvo conocimiento , eso lo explicaba todo y comprendió que él no quería dañarla , ahora pensaba que una vez conocidas las circunstancias por ella las cosas habrían sido diferentes , le hubiera ayudado en todo aquello que fuera necesario y juntos compartirían aquello que la vida les ofreciese , pero eso ya no es posible , el ya no estaba aquí , y su cuerpo había sido destrozado y ultrajado por un ser despreciable que la había dejado impedida de cintura para abajo a parte otros contratiempos físicos , pero el mayor impedimento había tenido lugar en su corazón , en lo más profundo de su alma y ese ella no podía ni quería superarlo , ya nada la ataba a este mundo , solo deambulaba por el dejando pasar los días . Del hombre al que tanto había amado ya nada le quedaba , solo recuerdos y algún efecto personal que le entregaron , le causaba especial atención un teléfono antiguo muy decorativo y un bonito cuadro que un tiempo después una chica a la cual no había visto nunca le entregó una vez salió del hospital en su propia casa ( Chica que más tarde volvería a ver para su sorpresa en algún programa televisivo ) , le explico que se conocían del gimnasio , que el día que se enteró de la agresión le encargó a ella que le entregara en persona esos objetos , añadió que habló de ella como la persona que más amaba en este mundo , y dicho esto se fue tan rápido que casi no tuvo tiempo de dar las gracias por la entrega , desde entonces teléfono y cuadro la acompañan en su soledad , pero por poco tiempo más , ya no quiere ir más lejos con esto , ¿Se puede vivir en silla de ruedas? Por supuesto que si , ¿Se puede sobrevivir a la pérdida del amor de una vida? Puede que tambien , pero no se puede vivir sin querer vivir , sin tener ganas de que llegue el día siguiente , sin la más mínima ilusión . Ahora está con su silla frente al cuadro , es una imagen de la iglesia de San José y parte de la calle Alcalá del año 1890 , la calle está vacía y la pintura se centra en la fachada de la iglesia , desde hace unos días tiene la sensación que algo en el cuadro está cambiando y hoy comprueba con estupor que la puerta de la iglesia está abierta , cosa que antes no era así puesto que ha contemplado el cuadro decenas de veces , aumenta aún más su sorpresa cuando sin saber como observa que junto a la puerta de la iglesia se ha formado la imagen de un hombrecillo que sujeta dicha puerta , se siente confusa y bastante mareada , piensa que se le puede haber ido la mano en el coctel de calmantes diario , del cuadro empieza a venir un ligero sonido como si alguien golpeara la puerta del enrejado de la iglesia y casi a la vez se oye el timbre de un teléfono , pero no es del habitual , el timbre que suena viene del antiguo y decorativo teléfono que le entregaron junto al cuadro , con la poca conciencia que le queda comprende que ese teléfono no debería sonar ya que ni siquiera está conectado , pero no busca ninguna explicación , ya ni puede ni la necesita , para que buscar explicación a algo que ya no le importa .

Y en un tercer y último lugar se oye a alguien cantar en la ducha , una de esas costumbres que cada vez menos gente tiene pero que el que la realiza la disfruta como si estuviera ante un auditorio de miles de personas , canta el viejo pero intemporal tema de Ben E. King stand by me , mientras se quita el jabón del cuerpo utiliza el difusor de la ducha como micrófono , celebra que hoy por fin se va de vacaciones , son las primeras que como tal tiene en varios años , no siempre pudo tenerlas y no porque no quisiera si no porque hubo una época en la no tenía ni trabajo , una dura época en la que se vio abocado por circunstancias que ahora no toca explicar a vivir en la calle , pasando del banco de la calle durante el día al cajero del banco durante la noche para dormir a cubierto , luchando cada día por encontrar algo con lo que engañar al estómago y que los días pasen sin hacer mucho daño , aunque eso fue hace algún tiempo no se olvida , ni se debe olvidar tampoco de las vivencias casi todas malas pero con algún leve momento que se puede considerar bueno y sobre todo de las personas que compartían con el ese sufrimiento , la mayoría de ellos aún siguen allí y el que no ,es porque la calle lo ha reventado y ha puesto fin a su tortura diaria , de todos ellos tiene algún recuerdo , cada uno con su historia a cuestas y sin esperanza alguna , cada víctima de la calle con su peculiaridad , pero hubo uno que por lo que significó para él tiene un lugar especial en sus recuerdos , solo lo conoció de una noche que intentaron pasar la tortura diaria de dormir en el interior del cajero de un banco pero fue un punto de inflexión en su vida , lo encontró cruzando un paso de cebra en extrañas circunstancias , durante la noche conversando se dio cuenta enseguida que era un tipo peculiar que solo esperaba que llegaran las ocho de la mañana porque tenía algo importante que hacer a esa hora , él se imaginaba de que se trataba y ojeando en un quiosco de prensa del día después sus sospechas se confirmaron , de todo lo que hablaron y sin saber porque en su cabeza resuena una de las frases que le dijo , que si pasaba algo que hiciera que no terminara sus días en la calle que lo aprovechara , que no lo dejara escapar y eso que tenía que pasar sucedió , este peculiar personaje antes de despedirse de él le entregó su cartera con todo lo que llevaba dentro sin aceptar un no por respuesta , aparte de tarjeta bancaria y otros documentos que por supuesto no se le ocurrió utilizar había unos dos mil cien euros que es de suponer que esa misma noche había sacado del cajero mientras él dormía , cuando se dio cuenta de la cantidad de dinero que llevaba se vio sin saber que hacer , ya ni se acordaba lo que era tener esa cantidad de dinero en las manos y estaba petrificado frente al escaparate de una tienda , contempló su patética imagen reflejada en el cristal , lo que vio se asemejaba más a un muerto que a un vivo , sintió el aliento de la muerte a su espalda e incluso diría que le pareció ver que merodeaba a su alrededor , viendo el panorama pensó que si había llegado su hora le gustaría que fuera con un aspecto diferente , tenía dinero y podía hacer que eso cambiara así que entró en un comercio de ropa y tras los recelos iniciales a atenderle debido a su aspecto , una vez comprobado que tenía dinero le vendieron un par de elegantes trajes , ya decidiría más adelante cual de ellos se pondría llegado el momento definitivo , necesitaba un lugar para asearse y ponerse presentable así que alquiló una habitación en un hostal que por supuesto le hicieron pagar por adelantado , una vez allí después de un afeitado y un baño en el que casi se deja la piel llegó el momento de ver que pinta tenía esa piltrafa humana con traje y zapatos nuevos , se colocó frente al espejo con la ropa puesta , hizo con su pelo lo que pudo y comprobó el resultado , lo primero que sintió fueron ganas de llorar al encontrar frente al espejo a la persona , o parte de ella que dejó de ser hace tiempo , cierto es que el traje ,puesto que no se lo dejaron probar le quedaba algo grande pero el conjunto que ofrecía su figura era más que aceptable , así sí pensó ,esta si es manera de esperar esta noche a la que tiene que venir , la implacable dama de la guadaña , bien mirado el conjunto se dio cuenta que si algo desentonaba en él era ese pelo , pues no se hable más un buen corte de pelo es algo que no ha hecho en mucho tiempo así que ya es hora , en la calle con traje y zapatos nuevos busca una peluquería , tras un rato buscando entra en la primera que encuentra y allí le realizan un holliwoodiense corte de pelo , apuran su afeitado completando el trabajo con una buena loción que desprende un agradable y discreto aroma a gentleman , está claro que el castigo de esos años en la calle son imborrables pero la diferencia con el individuo de hace unas horas es total , se acercaba la hora de comer y pensó que ya puestos por ser su último día que cosa mejor que buscar un buen restaurante y darse un merecido homenaje . Con esa idea pasea por la calle comprobando como su nueva imagen provoca en las personas con las que se cruza una reacción totalmente diferente a la de antes , ya no hay sensación de rechazo ni de miedo a tenerle cerca , ya es una persona más entre tantas , con estos pensamientos camina cuando alguien se para frente a el , le señala con su dedo índice y con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja grita - ¡Arteaga! José Luis Arteaga ,no te acuerdas de mi , soy Felipe , nos sentábamos juntos en la facultad y luego coincidimos un breve tiempo dando clases , joder que tiempos , claro eso hasta que se dieron cuenta que eras un genio y te llevaron por ahí para que te dedicaras a la investigación - Tras el susto inicial entablan una conversación sobre los viejos tiempos , con su ayuda y entrando en materia sus recuerdos se ponen al día , agarrándole por el brazo y sin aceptar sus excusas le introduce en un bar cercano para tomar algo , también por los viejos tiempos , tras un rato de conversación llega la pregunta que esperaba y que temía .

-Bueno , cuéntame sigues en la investigación , en el CESIC.

Para salir airoso de la situación se le ocurre decir que no , que se ha tomado un tiempo sabático, para preparar nuevos proyectos , que se cansó de la investigación y está pensando en volver a la docencia , esto último fue dicho sin intención alguna ni pensando casi en lo que decía , solo por decir algo , a su interlocutor se le ilumina la cara bebe un trago de cerveza y exclama .

-¡Pero bueno! No me lo puedo creer , como son las cosas , resulta que yo trabajo como te he dicho en una universidad privada de la zona norte de Madrid , de hecho este año soy el director , y estamos haciendo selección de profesorado para un par de materias , entre una jubilación y algunas bajas estamos algo escasos , bien pues una de las materias en la que necesitamos profesor es en física , alguien como tu , con ese currículum sería ideal , en este tipo de universidades buscan mucho eso para darse prestigio , conseguirías el puesto sin problemas entre otras cosas porque yo formo parte del equipo de selección , no me digas nada ahora , tu escucha y te lo piensas es una universidad que ….

Y sin saber como se vio con una tarjeta y una cita para el día siguiente en una reputada universidad del norte de Madrid , él no le dio importancia al compromiso , su único objetivo era salvar la situación de la mejor manera y que le dejaran solo de una vez para darse su homenaje culinario , una vez seleccionado el restaurante ideal eso hace , se da un homenaje , pasa la tarde sin más novedades aunque algo molesto por la comilona ya que la falta de costumbre que tiene su estómago se hace notar , espera a comprobar que le depara la noche , cuando esta llega , sin cenar ( por motivos evidentes) , con traje y zapatos nuevos se tumba en la cama , quiere que por la mañana cuando vean su figura inerte , presencien una agradable estampa , la de un tipo bien arreglado y con buena presencia , toda la que puede dar un muerto claro está , sobre la mesilla de noche ha colocado el resto del dinero con el nombre de varios compañeros entre los que hay que repartirlo , la noche ya está bien entrada , el disfruta de la comodidad de una cama algo que hace mucho tiempo no sentía y como no podía ser de otra manera cae sumido en un profundo sueño , pasan las horas y la noche se escapa , son los primeros rayos de sol los que le despiertan y tras unos segundos de desconcierto comprueba que sigue formando parte del mundo de los vivos . La noche ha pasado , el día se ha instalado en su plenitud y él está aquí ,se asoma a la ventana , la mañana se presenta con un agradable sol de mediados de otoño , atrás han quedado esos extraños días de lluvia intermitente , sus pensamientos le dicen que todo cuadra , no había llegado su momento , lo que si que parece haber llegado es su oportunidad y en su cabeza resuena eso de "prométeme que no la dejarás escapar", mira hacia la mesilla de noche donde aparte del dinero está la tarjeta con la dirección de la universidad , en ese lugar en teoría tiene esta mañana una cita , nada tiene que perder por presentarse y decide hacerlo , se presenta a la cita dejandose llevar y abierto a lo que el día le depare . Por la tarde se ha convertido en profesor de una universidad privada del norte de Madrid , con un buen sueldo y unas decentes condiciones laborales , lo demás es historia , una historia que nos devuelve a una ducha en piso de un barrio cualquiera de Madrid , donde alguien a quien la vida le ha dado esa última oportunidad que no suele dar , se prepara para disfrutar sus merecidas vacaciones , sin ningún motivo aparente y tras barajar varias opciones ha decidido ir a Santiago de Compostela ,¿Por qué esa ciudad? Eso es algo que no se pregunta , fue el primer sitio que se le vino a la cabeza y allí decidió ir , él ha aprendido a no cuestionarse ciertas cosas , sabe que hay ciertos deslices en la relación espacio – tiempo en los que no se debe entrar y habiendo encontrado un equilibrio que le permite coexistir con eso en la carretera de su vida , no piensa entrar , ¿Hasta cuando? Eso nunca se sabe .

FIN


End file.
